Contractual Obligations
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: AU. He just needs one complete night with her. Twelve hours was all he was asking. That should get her out of his system. THE ORIGINAL CONCEPT of Toretto Enterprises, INC. Completely different. Rating warning is FIRM.
1. Part I

**_Title_** : Contractual Obligations

 _ **Author**_ : Desi (SunflowersAndHoney)

 ** _Rating_** : M+

 _ **Summary**_ : AU. He just needs one night with her. That should get her out of his system. THE ORIGINAL CONCEPT of Toretto Enterprises, INC. Completely different.

 _A/N: This was what Toretto Enterprises, INC was supposed to be. Obviously it's a completely different story now but I've decided to post it here. Originally, I was against posting it here due to its incredibly taboo sexual content. So, my account gets deleted for this... I'll be pissed._

* * *

 ** _Part I_**

Letty Ortiz looked at her watch and groaned. "Fuck me sideways." She was late.

And her boss did not do late.

She typed in the four digit code and in an instant, she was sailing upwards to the penthouse of the Oviatt Building. He would surely be waiting for her, and that did not please him. Dominic Toretto wasn't known for his patience. He was a busy, important man and while she was generally a punctual person, he did not approve of excuses; no matter how valid they were.

The elevator stopped at last and dinged her arrival. What she tripped over, she had no idea, but it sent the three folders in her hand, scattering forward onto the floor of his enormous foyer. Today was just not her day.

Thankfully there was no sign of him, so she inched her glasses up onto her nose, gave a distressed push of her hair back and hurriedly picked up the paperwork.

"Leticia Ortiz?"

Her head snapped up and she came face to face with a tall, muscular man. He crossed his arms and waited with a quirked eyebrow as she rose to her feet, pushing her hair back again and clutching the folders to her chest. "Yes, no. I mean, I am, but just Letty is fine."

 _Chill out, spaz_ , she inwardly scolded herself.

The man appraised her for a few silent moments before he held a hand out. "Luke Hobbs. Come this way."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Leticia thanked whatever deity was listening. There was no way she would have found her way in this giant art gallery that her boss called a home. Luke led her through the foyer, down a long, dimly lit hallway to a large den that her boss had made an at-home office. There was no light save for the dim sconces on the wainscoted red oak walls and the crackling fireplace. An enormous Persian rug took up most of the floor to her right. Couches lined the edge of the tapestry, separated by a marble coffee table.

To her left, there was a wooden desk that was no doubt antique. Her boss had an eye for "trinkets with hidden beauty", or so he'd told her once. Beside it, a rolling scotch bar boasted a beautiful crystal tumbler and decanter set just centimeters from a silver monogrammed ice bucket. The walls that didn't hold a painting were lined with a floor to ceiling bookshelf that was home to books on all different topics. Looking closer, it appeared that some were even first editions.

"Wait here," commanded Hobbs, "Mr. Toretto will be with you in a moment."

Letty nodded and made her way to the ivory loveseat. She sat down, sliding the folders onto the table in front of her.

It was strange being in her boss' home. She'd been working for him for the past year-and-a-half and he had yet to invite her to his secret lair. At least that's what the girls liked to call it around the water cooler at work. Letty had to give it to him, the man was private, bordering on Bat-Cave secret. And he was intense, everything he did or said was with so much passion, it was almost hard not to get wrapped up in the idea that he'd make an amazing lover.

And good god if he wasn't handsome. Tall, well-built, and Letty was the one who scheduled his gym workouts, so she knew he was fit underneath all of those suits and ties he wore. Not to mention his tanned skin and deep, gravely voice. When he demanded for her to hold his calls or send an email, it almost sounded like an invitation to sit on his face.

Curiosity got the better of her and so she stood from her seat and made her way to his bookshelf. She skimmed a few titles, literary classics mostly, before she got to the second shelf from the bottom. That was where it got interesting. The kama sutra was the first book to stand out, apart from a trilogy based around erotica. _The Entire BDSM Cookbook_ made her eyebrows raise. The man really _was_ secretive.

"Leticia, you're here."

Her eyes widened and she quickly stood to her full height. Spinning around, her breath caught in her throat at how close he was. His dark eyes twinkled with an unnamed emotion; _amusement perhaps?_ He stalked towards her, his hands in the pockets of his dark blue pants.

"Have you found a favorite yet?" _Yes, he was definitely amused._

"Uh," for lack of anything else to do, Letty shifted her glasses again, "no, not yet sir."

His lips twitched in some semblance of a smile and he past her to stop at his Scotch bar. "Would you care for a drink?"

"No, thank you."

"You'll have one." Dominic amended for her, as he began to pour the amber liquid into two crystal tumblers.

He was also frustrating, and so goddamned controlling. No matter what decision Letty made, he would either approve it or override it. Really she didn't see why he kept her around if he was going to do that. But, it was good money, and she was starting her final semester at USC and books were not cheap.

"Really, Mr. Toretto, I have to drive back home."

He pushed the crystal into her hand with a smirk on her face. "Oh come on, you're young. Why not live a little?"

"That's what I'm trying to do. Drinking and driving isn't the way to do it." She sat the tumbler back on the cart. His eyebrows rose and he chuckled.

He liked her. She was saucy, and while she defied his orders most days, he found that that turned him on. There were very few people around him that didn't jump at the chance to do what he said.

Suddenly his face became serious and his eyes blazed. "You were late, Leticia."

Ugh, did he have to call her that? No one called her that save for her mother. "Why don't you call me Letty? I hate Leticia."

"It's your name." His smirk returned. "One that you're not living up to."

"What?"

The CEO in front of just cocked his head to the side, not bothering to answer her. Looking like he was enjoying a private joke, Dominic just watched her face. And then his eyes drifted down past her black tank top and dark gray skinny jeans to her combat boots and back up.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she suddenly felt exposed. "I ran into some really shitty traffic because, duh, LA."

An eyebrow quirked upwards briefly as his brown eyes found hers. Letty tried to meet his challenging gaze with one of her own before she cleared her throat and looked away.

"I, uh, brought the folders you asked me to. They're on the coffee table."

Without a word of thanks, her boss sauntered to the table to retrieve the folders and he sat down on one of the couches. Left ankle slipped over his right knee and he opened one.

"I'll need you to stay and help me go over the Owen Shaw account tonight."

"But-." She wanted to shout that she had plans. He always did this to her. But he just pinned her with those smoldering eyes and her stupid heart would race and her stupid knees would go weak. Next thing Letty knew, it would be way past midnight.

"I hope you didn't have other plans?" Dominic said over his shoulder. That was a lie. He hoped like hell that she had plans, good ones, and that she would choose his company over whatever loser she told she'd hang with. An unwelcome pang of jealousy shot through him, but he quickly managed to snuff it down.

Letty sighed, a resigned sound. "No, well, yes, but no. I guess not anymore."

"Good girl."

* * *

As per usual, it was well past midnight and Dominic had somehow managed to get two glasses of Scotch down Leticia's throat. As he went to refill both of their tumblers, he turned back to Letty.

 _Christ_ , he mused.

She was stretching, her loose tank riding up to reveal the tanned skin of her firm stomach. She released her dark tresses only to pull them back up into a tighter bun. His cock hardened. The girl was gorgeous, he'd give her that. But more than that, the past few months, he dreamed of her. Dangerous dreams of being buried so deep inside of her taut little body that he didn't know where he ended and she began.

"Mr. Toretto, it's late, I think I should get going." She softly suggested. The brunette reached into the messenger bag that held all the tools to both his world and hers, and pulled out a stick of gum. She popped it into her mouth and then stretched her neck, rubbing either side. Her eyes closed for a short instant and Dominic noticed that in that moment, she looked at peace. For a brief second, he wondered if she looked that tranquil when she was sleeping. He quickly snapped out of those thoughts.

Returning to the couch opposite her, he rested his arms along the back of it and simply gazed at her. Her chest was flushed and he wasn't sure if it was from the fireplace, the alcohol or... him.

Long, intense moments of silence followed as they stared each other down. Letty's chest rose and fell quicker than necessary for resting pulse, and she crossed her legs tightly. Dominic grinned his secret grin and stood from the couch, undoing his tie as he went.

"I have a proposal for you." Dominic offered, rounding the coffee table. "And if you don't like it, feel free to leave and I'll see you bright and early Monday morning."

"Okay." She practically breathed the words out as her eyes followed his every movement. Dominic moved slowly, deliberately, she noticed, like a big cat ready to pounce. He circled the couch on which she sat and stood behind her, leaning down until she felt his cooling breath on the back of her hot neck.

"Tonight, just this once, let me have you." He murmured into her ear.

She couldn't stop gush of cream in her panties or the chills that ran down her spine even if she wanted to. "W-what?"

"Let me have you, Leticia. I need to have you." His deft fingers fisted the loose bun atop her head, gripping firmly, and he pulled her head to the side, opening her neck up to him. Her quickened breaths were now audible as she tried with all of her might to fight the attraction she felt for him.

"Say yes." Dominic whispered. "Say yes and I'll give you heights of pain and pleasure that you've never felt before."

"Oh god." She moaned, involuntarily. His teeth nipped at her scapha and she groaned.

"Yes." It was said so low that Dominic had to ask her to speak up.

"Yes," repeated Letty. _Oh god. What was she thinking?_ He was so hard to say no to. Especially with his scent clouding her senses.

He wasted no time in tracing his tongue down her neck to her shoulder before placing a gentle kiss there. Her eyes closed and her chest heaved as his hot mouth moved back up and sucked at her pulse point. Pulling tighter on her hair to the point of pain, he brought his mouth to hers, covering it. Dominic's tongue pushed past her lips and he tasted her. _Finally_ tasted her, and she was all alcohol and cinnamon.

"Fuck. You taste like..." _Everything I'll ever want_. "Perfection," he groaned into her mouth. Pulling back, his eyes searched her face. "I have to have those pretty lips around my cock. Just once."

Rounding the couch again, he stood before her, removing his button-up shirt. Letty's jaw dropped. Every defiant bone in her body wanted to slap him across his face. But… he was Adonis in the flesh, all rippled muscles and firm abs.

"Up." He commanded. Without hesitation, Letty stood from the couch and allowed her boss to undress her, starting with her shirt. She stood, braless, before him and his eyes zeroed in on her small, but perfect chest. His mouth watered and he couldn't wait any longer. He leaned down and sucked one of her pert nipples into his mouth.

"Oh. Fuck." Letty moaned and her hands found her boss' head, holding him to her chest. Dominic's fingers undid the button on her tight jeans. One hand slid past her panties to cup her waxed, wet sex while the other moved upwards to pinch and pull at her other nipple.

"Oh god, yes!" Her head tilted backwards. In the same instant that he began to play with her sensitive clit, he switched nipples.

"You're so ready." He growled. Feeling her essence coating his fingers was pure heaven. He couldn't wait to be buried inside of her. But first things first. Both hands worked to shove her jeans down and tug them off right after her boots until she was left in only her panties.

"Down." He demanded. His hands pushed both of her shoulders until she was sitting on the couch again. Dropping to his knees, Dominic pressed his mouth to hers again in a passionate kiss, all tongue and teeth. He swallowed her moan just before he pulled away.

"I do hope you're not too attached to these." He grinned up at her while he savagely ripped her panties from her body.

That was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. She nearly came right then.

Dom put his arms under her legs and his hands gripped her thighs as he pulled her to the edge of the couch.

"Shit." She whispered just before his head lowered and he dove headfirst into the meal set before him. His tongue licked over her swollen flesh. Letty cried out, her back arching and her hands resting on his bald head. His shoulders forced her thighs from squeezing shut because of the intense feelings between her legs. Reaching up, he squeezed her breasts so hard, it was painful, but the sensations shot down to her pussy as he gently bit on her clit. His tongue moved fast against her, making her body feel tightly wound. Minutes later, he shoved to fingers into her cunt, fingerfucking her at a quick pace. She could feel her climax surely approaching. Spreading her nether lips apart, Dominic used one set of fingers to strum furiously at her clit and while he removed the other from inside of her, replacing it with his tongue.

The drenched fingers on the opposite hand moved downwards to the puckered skin of her asshole.

"Oh my god. Dominic!"

His heart seized in his chest, if he was only going to hear his given name from her lips tonight, he wanted her to scream it.

So he pressed forward with his pointer and middle fingers into the hole of her ass.

Holy fuck! The man was skilled in the art of multitask.

"Dominic!" She chanted, her moans increasing with the speed of his tongue-fucking and fingers. "Fuck! I'm gonna come."

He removed his mouth long enough to demand that she did just that before his mouth wrapped around her swollen bud and he sucked with a passionate fury.

"Oh Dominic! Yes!" Letty cried as she came hard, her cream smearing across his chin. Removing himself from her body, Dominic wiped his mouth and grinned at her.

"Go ahead, you can say it."

"God that was amazing."

He chuckled and shrugged a shoulder, playfully. Then he gave her a salacious grin. "Give me your mouth."

In a blur of movement, he was on the couch beside her and she was falling to her knees before him. Undoing his belt and zipper, Leticia looked up at her handsome boss in all his glory. When she pulled him out of his boxers, his long, hard cock stood erect and proud against his stomach, just waiting to be lavished with attention.

Attention that she gave it without hesitation. She took hold of the base of him and he hissed his approval at her boldness. Letty licked the wet cream that spilled from its head before taking it into her mouth. In and out, taking more of him into her hot, wet mouth, sucking as she went.

"Open wider for me." Dominic groaned. His eyes were focused solely on her, his dreams finally becoming his reality. Her pretty lips were finally wrapped around his cock and she was moaning around him. She flattened her tongue to take him wider and she knew she'd remember his taste for the rest of her life. She worked her mouth up and down, her hand taking what her mouth couldn't. Letty pumped her fist around the base of his hardened member as she took him in even deeper, hitting the back of her throat.

"Ah, fuck!" He growled. In the minutes that followed, it took everything in him not to thrust his hips, to force himself down her throat.

"I'm gonna come in your mouth. Stop if you don't want me to." His strained tone and filthy words only spurred her on more and she quickened her pace until he cried out and gripped her hair tightly. Hot jets of come spurted into her mouth and she swallowed it all.

Rising from her knees, she stood before him; a true goddess.

"Come here." Dominic commanded, through heavy breaths. He held a hand out to her and she took it. In a flash he'd pulled her down and onto the length of the couch, twisting so that she took his sweet weight onto of her.

He kissed her soundly, their tastes mingling beautifully, before his lips found her ear. "I'm going to take you now, hard and fast, and then I'm going to come deep inside of your sweet little pussy."

The words had a Pavlovian effect on her body and it was wracked with a spasm. Dominic grinned, pleased with the reaction he'd elicited. He lined the head of his cock up with her slippery entrance and bore forward. Her thighs clamped against his waist and her arms wrapped around his back as he pushed up and into her until all eight-and-a-half inches of him were pulsing inside of her.

"How's that feel?" He whispered.

"So... full," was all she could manage. And then, without knowing why, she whispered back, "Please."

He was going to try to take this slow for her. Because he truly cared for his defiant little Leticia Ortiz. But when her whispered plea struck his ears, something within him snapped. He pulled out with an agonizing slowness before he slammed back into her with no warning. Her shout echoed off of the ceiling and made him harder. So he did it again and then once more before he started a punishing rhythm within her.

Fucking her within an inch of her life, Dom couldn't stop the filthy sentiments that left his mouth. "So fucking tight. Fuck, you've got the tightest. little. unh!" He punctuated each word with a thrust. He watched as she gritted her teeth, taking everything he gave her and giving back just as much. He raised an eyebrow and put a strong hand around her neck. Deliberately, he squeezed just a bit tighter with every stroke, giving her ample time to stop him. But when she opened her mouth, she surprised him when she looked him dead in the eyes, and demanded through a laugh:

"Harder."

 _Bossy little minx, wasn't she?_ But Dominic found that her wish was his command, so he gave her harder. His hand squeezed the sides of her neck tighter. Thrusting inside of her so roughly that she was sure to be sore once he was done with her. The couch, itself, took their weight easily, but slid an inch from its original resting place.

"Fuck, yes!" Letty's cunt squeezed him like a vice. Her nails scratched at his back, drawing faint lines of blood. He gripped her hair harshly and brought her face to his neck.

Kinky, wasn't he? She bit down hard, marking him as hers without even knowing it, before soothing the spot with open mouthed kisses. He grunted and groaned his appreciation before he returned the favor with candor.

"I want your pussy sore." He whispered as if it were the sweetest nothing he could utter. And it made her walls flutter around him in anticipation of her climax. "And then I want to fuck your ass."

"Oh my god yes. Don't stop!" She cried.

"Come on!" He shouted through clenched teeth. "Come for me."

"Dominic!" She screamed and he laughed freely. That was more like it. That's what he wanted from her.

"Say my name again."

"Dominic! Oh, fuck, Dominic." She panted as her hips met his in wet slaps.

"Yes, Letty. Again."

Her name became a chant, a prayer and eventually faded into a silent scream as her back arched, her breasts pressed against his chest and her legs wrapped around his back. And then the inevitable happened. He pushed up and into her one last time before they both came simultaneously, shouting their pleasure to each other.


	2. Part II

_A/N: Happy birthday to me! And happy reading to you!_

 _ **Part II**_

Disoriented. That was a good word for how Letty felt the following morning. There was a dull throb in her head and her entire body ached. Eyes opening little by little, Letty was thankful for her dark curtains.

Wait. Her dark curtains? Her dark room? She lifted the familiar covers and sat up, abruptly. Immediately, she regretted that decision, but she was too confused to care. With her head spinning just a bit, she looked around her own bedroom.

 _How did she get home? Had she really slept with her boss? Was last night some sort of sick fantasy that she'd dreamt up?_

Pushing the covers from her body, Letty realized that she was in a tank top and boyshort underwear.

"Hell of a dream." Letty croaked. She grimaced; her mouth was extremely dry. Her phone buzzed on her nightstand and the brunette rolled her eyes. "And so it begins." Lazily, she reached over for it and rubbed the last remnants of sleep from her brown orbs before looking at her boss's shared schedule on iCal.

 _6:00 - gym_

 _8:15 - b-fast w/ Tran Industries_

 _10:30AM - suit fitting - Hermés_

Letty looked over at her alarm clock.

 ** _10:10AM._**

"Shit!" She jumped out of the bed, stumbling ever so slightly before gaining her balance and running around her room in search of clothes. Slipping into a pair of black skinny pants, Letty ran around her room, pulling what she needed from drawers, finally opting on a grey crewneck shirt and boots. Heading to the bathroom, she simultaneously brushed her teeth and washed her face before slipping her glasses on, grabbing her trusty work bag and running out of the door.

By ten-forty, Letty was rushing into the Hermés store, completely breathless.

"Welcome to Hermés. I'm Sophie, can I help you find anything?"

"Dominic Toretto. He has a ten-thirty fitting."

"You must be Leticia."

Letty rolled her eyes. "Letty, please. Where can I find him?"

"Follow me."

As Sophie led Letty to the fitting lounge and knocked on the closed, mirrored door, Letty couldn't help but wonder how she would look at her boss in the eyes after the scenario her brain had made up. "Mr. Toretto, Leticia is here." Sophie announced.

"Late, I might add," she heard him mention. Letty winced, hoping to god he was in a good mood and would let her slide.

Letty parted her lips to correct her again, but snapped it shut once more when the door opened and Dominic Toretto strutted out, adjusting the lapels of yet another suit. This one was dark grey with the faintest cream pinstripes. There were three main points that Letty suddenly focused on: the two bulges that were his biceps, and the other bulge that was his-.

"Leticia." Dominic's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Y-yes, Mr. Toretto?" She unnecessarily adjusted the black frames on her face and focused on him. He gazed at her through the full-length, three-way mirror.

"I asked if you liked it?" Her eyes widened, wondering what he could've meant. Dominic arched a brow, holding up a sliver of black silk. "This tie with this suit?"

"Oh, good. Great! You look great." She struggled for another adjective that wouldn't offend or intrigue him. "Very handsome, Mr. Toretto." Letty added with a thumbs up for effect.

 _A thumb's up? Way to go, dork._

She busied herself with her phone, replying to emails, so she missed the slight smirk that ghosted across his lips before it was gone. "That's very kind."

"You pay me to say things like that." Letty blurted out, saucily, before she could stop herself.

"I pay you for that mouth too, apparently."

Letty's head shot up from her phone. Her eyes found his face in the mirror, but his were focused on adjusting the silver cufflinks. His face was composed and Letty was sure she'd imagined it. Obviously the brunette was driving herself crazy because of some ridiculous sex dream. So she shook her head and continued her emailing task. Following Sophie and Dominic into the fitting lounge, she lost herself in her work while they talked about adjustments to the suit.

"Leticia has my credit card numbers and such. She'll handle the transaction. I have a meeting to attend." Dominic announced. Letty looked up at the mention of her name. It was, hands down, the biggest mistake of her life. Dominic was shirtless. Her lips parted for a fraction of a second.

"Leticia, give Sophie my AmEx." He commanded. Letty pulled her iPad from her messenger bag and tapped at the screen a few times before handing it to Sophie. "Sophie, would you go run that and give me a moment with my assistant?"

"Yes, sir." Sophie took her leave, shutting the door behind her and Letty was trapped in a room. Alone. With Dominic Toretto. The man who she was fifty-eight percent sure she'd had an intense sex dream about.

She swallowed hard and tried to keep her face neutral. Dominic went about putting the button-up shirt on a hanger and made his way across the room to hang it up on the hook... the hook right beside Letty's head. Suddenly fearful of her feelings, Letty took a step back for every step he took forward.

"Jumpy today, are we?"

"No." Letty replied quickly. A little too quickly. Dominic's smile became a cat-at-the-canary smirk and she gulped once more, her back finally slamming against the wall. She glanced sideways to look at it with disdain, and when she turned back around, her shirtless boss was barely a foot away from her. He reached forwards, connecting hanger to hook and Letty nearly fainted at the smell of his cologne. Her heart beat twice its normal pace.

"You seem tired. Stressed, even. Do you need a vacation? Am I working you too hard?"

"I-. No."

His voice dropped another octave. "Not even last night?"

Letty's eyes became saucers and her eyebrows nearly shot off of her hairline.

It hadn't been a dream!

"You-. We-. But... my bed. I was in it." God, why did this man turn her into a quivering pile of hormones. She could barely form sentences when he was around sometimes.

"Yeah," he shrugged and somehow even made that gesture look elegant, "sorry about that. I'm not really a fan of sleepovers."

Letty was too lightheaded. Her heart was beating too fast. And feet were moving towards the door entirely too slowly. She slipped by him, putting her hand on her forehead.

"I have to-. I have to go." She breathed, on the verge of hyperventilating. She'd slept with her boss. No, not slept with him. No, Letty had had the most mind-blowing sex that she'd ever experienced. She'd done things with him that she'd never done, and let him do things to her that she'd otherwise never let happen. But the man did something to her; she was unable to say no to him.

"Leticia?" Dominic called, concern evident in his voice. Was she regretting last night? Was she quitting? What had he done wrong?

"Leticia!" He called again, but she'd already opened the door to the dressing room and was walking swiftly towards the front exit.

"Shit," muttered Dominic.

Sitting in her car, Letty counted to ten, and when that didn't work she counted to twenty. She'd gotten to forty when a large knuckle rapped at her window. She jolted in her seat, thanking her lucky stars that she'd gotten her windows tinted and praying that it wasn't her boss. Her pointer finger pressed the automatic button and the window rolled down halfway.

"Leticia, correct? Remember me?"

"Luke Hobbs. I thought you were like Dom's housekeeper or something."

He chuckled, humorlessly. "Hardly."

"Okay, so what are you?"

"Whatever Mr. Toretto needs me to be."

"That's cryptic."

"Look, I didn't come out here for idle conversation. I came out here to give you this." He handed her a folded slip of paper. "From Mr. Toretto."

"What is it?"

"Mr. Toretto said for your eyes only."

"You always do everything Mr. Toretto says?"

Hobbs gave her one last look before he turned away from the car, heading back to the causeway grey Range Rover he drove Dominic around in. Letty rolled the window back up and sat her head against the seat's rest, taking a deep breath. She unfolded the paper in her hands and her brown orbs scanned it carefully.

 _Leticia,_

 _I know you're still processing what happened last night. And I understand if you wish to resign, but before you do, I'd like you to come to the penthouse tonight at eight-thirty. Perhaps you'll see things more clearly if we spoke about them._

 _-Dominic_

Letty closed her eyes and started her car. The brunette was beyond confused about her night with Dominic Toretto, but she had questions. Still, she couldn't trust her emotions right now, and certainly not the intentions of her boss. She was certain about one thing, though: there was no way in hell she was going to that penthouse.

* * *

What was interesting about curiosity was that it usually got the best of most people. And Letty was no different. Which was the exact reason why she found herself entering the elevator code to Dominic's penthouse at eighty-twenty-eight that night. Every nerve in her body screamed that she'd regret it, but she wasn't one to let her fears get the best of her. Earlier, she'd stood in the shower for well over thirty minutes, going back and forth with herself about this decision. But she had questions, and Dominic Toretto... he had the answers.

The elevator dinged cheerily despite the dread that suddenly made her heart drop out of her ass. Luke Hobbs stood a few feet to the right with what Letty could have sworn was a smug expression across his stupid face.

"Leticia, Mr. Toretto is expecting you. Follow me."

Letty rolled her eyes. "Look, I was a bit of an asshole this morning. Can we start over?"

"Depends." Luke replied.

"On?"

"On whether or not you're staying on as his assistant after tonight."

"Why wouldn't I? Is he planning on killing me?"

"I have no idea what he has planned for you, Leticia. But I do know that whatever is will be a test of wills."

"Again with the cryptic shit, huh?" She shoved her hands into the front pockets of her jeans. "Fine."

"Mr. Toretto," Hobbs announced once the pair reached Dominic's office. "Miss Ortiz is here to see you."

Whirling around in his office chair like an evil genius of sorts, Dominic smiled. "Thank you, Luke. Take the rest of the night off."

"Thank you, Mr. Toretto." Luke glanced at Letty once more, and what she saw was neither arrogance nor concern. It was empathy. As if he were trying to telepathically tell her that he understood her fear, but also that, in this moment, she should have none. It was abundantly clear that while Dominic was a powerful man, he was still loved by the people around him.

"You're early."

"I'm anxious."

"Transparency. That's a new approach for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You confuse and confound me, Leticia."

"I guess transparency is contagious."

He shrugged for the second time that day and tilted his head to the side. "Regardless, you're a puzzle." Standing, he approached her like the wild animal she was. Again, she stepped back as he stepped forward. For a moment, he considered lunging playfully just to get some reaction out of her. Instead, he rounded the couch and sat on the sofa that he'd fucked her on barely twenty-four hours ago. He crossed his right ankle over his left knee and leaned back, resting his arms along the back cushions.

"I'm an open book."

"I thought we were trying for honesty here?"

"That is honest."

"I don't know a single thing about you."

"You know I'm not a virgin."

"Could've fooled me."

Letty's jaw dropped. "You are-."

"Devastatingly handsome? All-seeing? All-powerful? Great in bed?"

"I wouldn't know how you are in bed. I've never seen you in one."

"Touché." He grinned and then gestured to the seat next to him. "Care to sit?"

"I'll stand. Thanks." She rejected, crossing her arms.

"As you wish."

"So, you brought me here to talk."

"You brought yourself here."

"Talk, Mr. Toretto," commanded the Latina, clearly exasperated.

"Very well. I think I want to know how you felt about last night."

"Confused."

A flash of an unreadable emotion shot across his face. "About?"

"About what happened?"

Dominic responded with a deadpan, "We fucked."

Another roll of Letty's eyes. "After that."

"You fell asleep."

"Was I drugged?"

The unreadable emotion suddenly became very readable: anger. "Do I look like the kind of man that needs to drug a woman to get her into my bed?" He waved a hand generally. "Or onto my couch?"

Letty cocked an eyebrow.

"No. You were not drugged."

"Then why don't I remember getting back home?"

"You'd had at least three Scotch and sodas last night. It's a wonder you remember anything at all."

She unfolded her arms and crossed the small distance, dropping down onto the couch across from him. She felt safer there with a whole table dividing them.

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you... want to do that to me?"

"I needed to possess you. Just once."

"Why?"

"Because I've been dreaming about doing things to you for months now."

"No. Why just once?"

Mr. Toretto's eyebrows rose a fraction. "I thought it would get you out of my system once and for all."

Letty scoffed. "You're a brute."

"Hardly. You haven't even gotten a taste of me being a savage."

Letty shot back, "I beg to differ", before she could think about it.

"There's that mouth again."

Letty shrugged.

"Would you like to?"

"Would I like to what?"

"Get a taste of savagery?"

"I thought you got me out of your system."

"So, did I." Dominic replied. He waited a beat, as if deciding whether or not he should continue. "But no sooner had I put you in your own bed, and retired home to mine... I dreamt of doing more otherworldly things to you."

Letty crossed her legs. A flash of her on her knees and Dominic unzipping his pants went through her mind. And she felt her panties dampen.

"There's that pesky lucidity again." Was all she could muster.

"What can I do to get you in my bed? For an entire night? Name it, Leticia, and it's yours."

Letty couldn't believe the words that were coming from his mouth. "What makes you think I want to be in your bed?"

"Don't you?" Dominic uncrossed his ankle and leaned forward, forearms resting on his knees. "Remember, the word of the evening is 'transparent', as in I can see right through you, so don't lie to me."

"Look, I'll admit, I let you do things to me that-."

"Kept you coming for hours?" Sheer boyish joy lit his expression up and Letty couldn't stop the laugh that escaped.

"And asking for anything in return for sleeping with you, basically makes me a prostitute. So thanks for the proposition, but no thanks. Don't think you're special just because I let you do things that-."

"Made you beg for more?"

"-I will never do again. With anyone."

"Good."

"That includes you."

He put his hand over his heart, feigning heartache. "Now, now. Let's not make hasty decisions that we'll regret later."

"I don't think I will."

"You'll regret not letting me spank you, or pull your hair with just the right amount of force that you can't decide if you want to cry or if you want me to grip it tighter." He stood from his seat on the couch, and slowly rounded the table and opposite couch just as he did the previous night. "You'll be mad at yourself if you don't let me devour you for hours until you've given me every ounce of come you can muster." With Dominic behind her, Letty attempted to stand, but his hand wrapped around her ponytail and tugged gently. Sotto voce, he murmured against her ear, "And you'll definitely regret not letting me shove my cock into your little ass."

A noise erupted from Letty's throat. One that let Dominic know that he had her exactly where he wanted her. But, if she was so sure that she wouldn't regret it, than he was going to allow her the privilege of choosing. With her own free will.

Untwisting his fist from her dark hair, he smoothed it down and then stood to his full height.

"But, as you wish. We'll never fuck again." A tingle slid down her spine as he brushed his fingertips across the nape of her neck, leaving her for his desk chair once more. "If you don't have any other questions, comments or concerns, I'll see to it that your car is brought to the front of the building."

Letty stood from the couch and immediately felt her panties sticking to her, uncomfortably. The few steps it took from the sofa to the visitor's side of his desk seemed long as Letty contemplated what he'd said. He was right. She liked what they'd done and he made her realize it, too. Letty would be lying if she said she didn't want it to happen again. This was by far the wildest experience she'd had in her short life. So why wasn't she just going for it?

She raised her gaze from her combat boots to his face.

 _When had he picked up his phone? Who was he talking to?_

"Great. She'll be down in a moment."

Ah, the front desk for a valet. Made sense, as he was basically kicking her out.

"If we fuck-."

That certainly captured his attention. He abruptly hung up the phone.

"Will I still have my job?"

"With a raise if you'd like."

She shook her head.

"Right. The prostitute complex." Dominic sighed and sat back in his chair to think, his fingers steepled once more. "How about you come up with some ground rules?"

She squinted a bit. "What? Like a contract?"

"Will that make you feel like an escort also?"

"Depends on what it says."

"It will say whatever you wish it to say." Suddenly all business, he folded his hands onto his desk. "I expect it on my desk Friday morning at nine."

"Yes, sir." The response was second nature to Letty; she'd been saying it for nearly two years now.

But damn if it didn't make her feel dirty. And hell if it didn't make his cock twitch.


	3. Part III

**_Part III_**

Letty had always done much better under pressure. It's how she passed high school and why she was sailing through college. Doing science projects the night before and writing ten page papers on their due date, she had no problem. But this… contract. It was definitely a challenge. It was Thursday night when she found herself sitting on the floor of her living room, MacBook propped on a decorative pillow and a glass of wine beside her. She'd taken a hot bath and allowed herself to relax after the long day she'd had being Dominic Toretto's personal assistant. Her mind was completely at ease.

Except it wasn't.

She stared at her blank screen, writing cursor blinking back at her. How the hell was she supposed to come up with an agreement that would allow her boss to do whatever he wanted to her for one night without feeling like a whore? She didn't know where to start. There were so many things that she wanted in life, but this just didn't seem like the best way to get them. She was a hard worker, dedicated and she did everything for herself.

But then again… she wanted to go to grad school, and financial aid from the state just didn't cut it. She either had to get rich or… well, that was really her only option. She was a solid 'B-/C+' student, so academic scholarships were off of the table. It wasn't so much the immorality of the opportunity afforded to her that made her question everything. It was her past. Or rather… her mother's past.

"I'm not her." Letty assured herself. And somehow just those three words made her just a little more motivated to come up with the first draft of her contract for Dominic Toretto.

* * *

Ninety-three minutes. That's how long she'd slept the night before. She'd stayed up until six-thirty in the morning pouring over every single word of the sheets of paper -four, in total- that she was about to put on her boss's desk. Secured in an interoffice envelope and stamped 'CONFIDENTIAL', Letty dropped her work bag onto her chair and headed into his office. She knocked onced as per usual before waltzing in, never waiting for permission.

"Leticia."

"Mr. Toretto."

The cat-ate-the-canary smirk on his face forced his assistant to roll her eyes.

"Do you have something for me?" Nodding his head subtly to the envelope she was clutching to her chest.

"Oh, uh," she readjusted the black frames on her face and started slowly toward his desk, "yes, sir. The agreement you requested." Once she stood directly across from Dominic, he reached his hand forward, palm up, expectedly. Letty met him halfway with the contract, placing it in his hand. But her grip never loosened. Inadvertently, the pair started a slight tug-of-war before Dominic cocked an eyebrow at his PA, and in his best Dominant voice, commanded her to:

"Let go."

To Letty's ever-turning mind, his tone could have meant "let go of all of your inhibitions. Let go of your constant need to control every situation you're thrust into. Let go of your needs and focus solely on what you desire."

Or he could have simply meant:

"The papers, Leticia. Let them go."

"Oh, right." She finally allowed her fingers to loosen and Dominic did not hesitate in putting the manila envelope in front of him and resting his clasped fingers atop it. For a few moments, the pair just stared at each other; Leticia a ball of nerves, and Dominic, calm, cool, and collected.

"Is that all?"

Her head moved ever so slightly, that she had to reiterate what she meant. "No, sir."

"Then I'll review this and get back to you." He dismissed her. No sooner had she made her way back to the door of his office, he called her name. Turning around, Letty looked to her boss, silently.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off? You could use some sleep."

Her eyebrows furrowed. _What an asshole!_ Sure, she could use a few extra hours, but he didn't have to basically insult her overall appearance.

Something mischievous flashed in his eyes. "You're going to need it."

"Oh." Letty breathed. And a chill ran down her spine.

* * *

Truth be told, Dominic's excitement had skyrocketed by lunchtime, and by quitting time, he had already wished he could snap his fingers and just be home at least three times. Once he had arrived at home, Dominic dismissed Hobbs for the evening and retired to his office with a glass of scotch and Letty's drafted contract. Flicking on the light switch for the fireplace, Dominic started towards his desk, only to decide that he should spread out and opted for the couch instead.

It was appropriate, after all, since it'd become the one piece of furniture that he now associated with Leticia Ortiz. It was her couch. And he'd be lying if he said would allow anyone else to sit on it now.

His reading glasses, which were normally neglected because of his ego, sat front and center upon his nose as he opened the manila envelope. Dom took a deep breath, suddenly nervous. He didn't know what to expect from his PA. But she was going to give him something he wanted.

For a price.

And whatever the price… he was even more willing to give it to her.

He took a sip of his scotch and started with page one:

* * *

 _ **CONTRACT**_

Made this day _ of 2016 **_between_** :

Mr. Dominic A. Toretto of 1501 Oviatt, West Hills, Los Angeles, California 91304 ("The Pursuer")

and

Miss Leticia A. Ortiz of 1327 Kensington Avenue, Echo Park, Los Angeles, California 90012 ("The Pursued").

 _ **The Parties agree as follows:**_

1\. The following terms of a binding contract between the Pursuer and the Pursued.

 _ **Fundamental Terms**_

2\. The fundamental purpose of this contract is the allow both the Pursuer and the Pursued to explore his and her wildest fantasies and sexuality in a protected environment (aforementioned address of the Pursuer).

3\. The Pursuer and the Pursued agree and acknowledge that all that occurs under the terms of this contract will be consensual, confidential and subject to the agreed limits set out in this contract. Additional limits may be agreed upon during the time of the Event.

4\. The Pursuer and the Pursued each warrant that they suffer from no sexual, serious, infectious or life-threatening illnesses, including but not limited to HIV, herpes, and hepatitis.

5\. Adherence to the above agreements (and any addition limits agreed under clause 3 above) are fundamental to this contract. Any breach shall render it void with immediate effect and each party agrees to be fully responsible to the other for the consequences of any breach.

 ** _Roles_**

6\. The Pursuer shall take responsibility for the well-being of the Pursued. He shall acquire proper prophylactics for the time of the Event. The Pursued shall also take responsibility for acquiring proper personal birth-control options.

7\. If at any time the Pursuer should fail to keep to the agreed terms and limits set out in this contract, the Pursued is entitled to terminate this contract and to leave the aforementioned address of the Pursuer. If at any time time the Pursued should fail to keep the agreed terms and limits set out in this contract, the Pursued is entitled to terminate this contract and see the Pursued to her vehicle.

8\. Subject to the agreed terms and limits, the Pursued shall without query or hesitation offer the Pursuer such pleasure as he may require and vice versa.

 ** _Commencement and Term_**

9\. The Pursuer and the Pursued enter into this contract on the Commencement Date fully aware of its nature and commit to abide by its conditions without exception.

10\. This contract shall be effective for a period of twelve hours from the Commencement Date until the morning after (i.e. 9:00PM - 9:00AM).

11\. Either party may propose the extension of this contract subject to adjustments to its term or any agreements they have made under it. In the absence of agreement to such extension, the contract shall be terminated and both parties shall be free to resume their lives separately.

* * *

Dominic smirked. His ego wanted to believe that she would ask for an extension of their contract. Letty was a goddess to him. Although she wouldn't believe him if he divulged that to her. It wasn't that she wasn't confident, but he was well aware of the affect he had on her. It was the same one she had over him; he was just better at concealing it.

* * *

 ** _Activities_**

12\. The Pursued will not participate in any sexual acts that either party deems to be unsafe or any activities detailed in Appendix I.

13\. The Pursued understands the intentions set out by the Pursuer and acknowledges that a safeword is deemed necessary. Both parties will agree on the safeword.

 ** _Conditions_**

14\. In accordance with the Pursuer's wishes, the Pursued shall in turn be rewarded with a scholarship from DT Industries in the full amount of tuition to the University of Southern California.

15\. Neither party shall disclose the Contract or the Event to any outside parties (i.e. family, close acquaintances, etc.)

 ** _Conclusion_**

16\. We the undersigned have read and understood fully the provisions of this contract. We freely accept the terms of this contract and have acknowledged this by our signatures below.

The Pursuer: Dominic Toretto

Date

The Pursued: Leticia Toretto

Date

* * *

 _ **APPENDIX I**_

 _Hard Limits_

No acts involving fire play.

No acts involving urination or defecation and the products thereof.

No acts involving needles, knives, cutting, piercing, or blood.

No acts involving gynecological medical instruments.

No acts involving children or animals.

No acts that will leave any permanent marks on the skin.

 _ **APPENDIX II**_

 _Soft Limits_

To be discussed and agreed between both parties:

 ** _Does either party consent to:_**

-Mutual masturbation

-Cunningulus/Fellatio

-Swallowing semen/amrita

-Vaginal intercourse

-Vaginal fisting

-Anal intercourse

 ** _Does either party consent to:_**

-Vibrators

-Anal plugs

-Dildos

-Other vaginal/anal toys

 ** _Does either party consent to:_**

-Bondage with rope

-Bondage with handcuffs

-Bondage with tape

 ** _Does either party consent to:_**

-Hands bound in front

-Ankles bound

-Elbows bound

-Hands bound behind back

-Knees bound

-Binding to fixed items, furniture, etc.

 ** _Does either party consent to:_**

-Being blindfolded

-Being gagged

 _ **How much pain is either party willing to experience? Circle.**_

Pursued: 1-2-3-4-5

Pursued: 1-2-3-4-5

 ** _Does either party consent to accept any of the following forms of pain:_**

-Spanking

-Biting

-Scratching

-Rough sex

-Other types/methods of pain

* * *

It took a lot to shock Dominic Toretto. But Leticia Ortiz had done just that. _How much of a freak did she think he was?_ That was his first question. The second was: _how much of a freak was **she**?_ He was hard as rock and would be lying if he didn't think about rubbing one out right at his desk. But he'd made a promise to himself that the next time he came, it would be in that cute little peach of an ass that Letty possessed. It was torture, especially with these new thoughts of tying her to the bed and spanking her like the bad girl he knew she could be. When his mind was made up, however, there was no changing it. He was determined to suffer until he got what he wanted.

What he wanted was Leticia Ortiz again and again and again. And so he would have her.

* * *

 _Monday, 4:44PM_

"Great work, team. Let's call it a day. I'll see you all tomorrow morning." Amidst the shuffling of papers, Dominic added, "Leticia, may I see you in my office before you leave?"

Looking up from the meeting notes she had perfected on her iPad, Letty found her boss's eyes across the room and immediately her ears and chest began to redden in color. Completely unaware of the sexual tension crackling through the air, the last of his employees exited the conference room. He watched as her chest began to rise and fall a bit heavier than normal and grinned.

"Yes, sir." She consented in a sweet voice.

His grin faltered and his cock hardened. _Why were those two words such a turn on?_

In his office, Dominic held the door open for her to enter, and then shut it behind him.

"Have a seat." He commanded as he rounded his desk to sit. She complied and dropped her work bag into the empty visitor's chair beside her.

"What's up, Mr. Toretto?"

"I went over your contract."

"And?"

"I'm impressed."

"That I could pull big words out of my pretty little head?" She teased.

"No, I would expect nothing less from a business management major." Her eyes widened. He gave her his secret smirk. "No, I'm more surprised that you seem to be the perfect sexual partner for me."

Letty's eyebrows raised.

"That being said, I suppose there are some things we should discuss before we sign the agreement."

"Here?"

"No. Your apartment."

"My apartment?" Letty loved her apartment, but compared to his penthouse at the Oviatt, it was a mouse-hole.

"Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Shall we say nine?"

"Nine?"

"Honestly, the echo in here is amazing. Yes, your apartment, tonight at nine." He clarified, jokingly. Dominic smiled when she laughed. It was a lovely sound, joyful and free. He wanted to hear it more often.

 _Wait, what?_ , thought Dom. Clearly, his blue balls were having more of an effect than he originally thought.

"Fine."

"Good girl."

"Am I dismissed?"

Dominic stared at her, silently, as if he was waiting for something. And when Letty squirmed under his gaze, his lips crept up into their "I know a secret" smirk.

"Yes."

Quickly, Letty grabbed her work bag and made a hasty exit.

* * *

 _Leticia's apartment, 8:58PM_

The brunette had lit vanilla and lavender candles throughout her home before her bath to calm down. And as she looked around, it seemed as if she had tried to set a certain mood. Glancing at the time on her cable box, she decided it was too late to blow them out without the annoying birthday cake smell that accompanied the smoke. Instead, she turned her attention to tidying up the business journals and textbooks on her coffee table. And then her doorbell rang.

Immediately, her heart began to pound. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and crossed the living room, down the short corridor to the front door. Letty unlocked and opened it… and then took an even deeper breath. Her boss stood at the entryway looking good enough to eat, carrying a bottle of wine - no doubt a vintage - and a black folder. In his version of casual clothes, Dominic looked his personal assistant up and down, grinning.

"I like the shorts."

Her panties dampened. "Thank you."

"I like your hair down."

Her eyelids fluttered. "Thank you."

"I want to lay you down right here at the front door and fuck you until you can't come anymore."

Letty's knees nearly gave out, so she gripped the door tighter. "Okay."

Dominic chuckled at her flustered state. "May I come in?"

She could only nod twice. He stepped over the threshold, brushing against her as he did.

Damn, he smells amazing, thought Letty. She would know. She was the one who restocked his cologne for him whenever he ran low.

"Come, Leticia." He commanded as he walked through her apartment like he owned it.

Shutting the door, Letty locked it back and made her way towards the living room only to find that he wasn't there. A cabinet opened in her kitchen and wine glasses clinked sweetly.

"Corkscrew?" He asked through the server window that doubled as a breakfast bar.

"To your right. First drawer." It still hadn't hit her that her boss was actually in her apartment, pouring them glasses of wine to go over a contract that would allow him to fuck her six ways from Sunday.

"Ah." He said upon discovering it. He returned to the wine bottle, pouring their glasses expertly, only glancing at her once. "Do you need to come?"

Letty nodded and Dominic only returned to his task. He brought the glasses out in one hand and the folder in the other. Dominic gestured with his head to the tan couch, following her to it.

"All pent up?" He inquired, handing her a glass.

"Yes," breathed Letty.

"Good."

"Are you?"

"Very much so." He tapped his glass against hers and they both took a pull from the deep red liquid. Letty was right, it was definitely a vintage. She expected nothing less from him.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes. It's amazing."

" _Le Diable de Velours_ , 1988," he told her. "The Velvet Devil in English."

"A fitting name."

He raised an eyebrow. "I agree."

They both drank more before placing the glasses on the coffee table. All business, Dominic pulled his glasses from his pocket and slipped them onto his face.

"Now, I suppose we should go over the Term."

"Okay."

"Will this Friday work for you?"

"I have a midterm so I'll be done early in the day."

"Excellent. Then I'll pick you up at seven o'clock. Will that work for you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Next order of business: soft and hard limits."

And so began a fifteen minute exchange about what they would each go for.

"Pain level you're willing to experience?"

Letty circled the number four, as Dominic made a box around the number five.

"Spanking?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Biting?"

"Yes."

"Scratching?"

"Yes."

"What about hair pulling?"

"Yes."

Dominic wrote it down and then looked to his PA. "I've concluded that you don't want a check for tuition placed directly into your hand. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Good to know." He sat the contract down and shifted to face her completely. "Is there anything else we should mention?"

Letty shook her head. "I can't think."

"Of anything to add?"

"At all. I can't think right now."

Dominic smiled. The wine was doing a doing its job. Her honesty was always refreshing for him.

"Because you want to me to fuck you?"

Once again, she could only nod.

"Use your words like a good girl."

"Yes."

"Tell me what you want."

Hesitating for a slight moment, Letty remembered something her mother used to tell her: closed mouths don't get fed.

"I… I want you to fuck me."

"Hmm." In a sudden movement, Dominic reached over and pulled Letty onto his lap. Resituating herself until her legs were on either side of his, Letty placed her hands on his broad shoulders. His personal training sessions were doing wonders for him. His hands settled on her ass and he pulled her closer to him, and her core rested right on his hardon.

"Use me." He commanded. Reaching between them, Letty attempted to unbuckle his belt, but he grabbed her small wrists in his strong hands. "No hands."

The brunette made a small sound in the back of her throat, nearly a whine. But she wasted no time in grinding her clothed pussy against him.

"Good girl."

The thin material of her volleyball shorts created the perfect friction. Dominic's hands still gripped her wrists and he stared at her face, wanting to see the pleasure on her face as she made herself come.

"Harder." He told her. And she pressed herself harder against him, groaning at the delicious relief that was certainly on its way.

"Is that better?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"More." She breathed.

Dominic knew what she wanted, what she needed. But he wouldn't give it to her. Not tonight, anyway. They'd be in clear violations of the Contract. The very same one that either of them had yet to sign. Dominic held both of her wrists in one hand, behind her back and used his free one to wrap her dark hair around his fist and pull.

"Fuck."

That was just what she wanted, and he could tell by the way her movements sped up. Her legs became taut against his and he knew what was coming next.

"Oh god!" She cried out. He licked a trail down up her neck and then bit down… hard.

"Come." He whispered in her ear.

And she did.

 _Twenty minutes later..._

"Leticia." Dominic called. "Are you done hiding?"

She hadn't been hiding. She just needed to change her panties. And take a minute for herself. Rolling her eyes, she left her room and walked down the hall to the living room.

"I wasn't hiding."

"What do you call it?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing."

"Hmm." Was all he said. He looked her over for a second before leaning over and signing the contract. "Come."

Letty did as she was told, making her way to him. He handed her the pen and watched intently as she signed as well.

"How do you feel?"

"About?"

"Signing a deal with the Devil?"

"Is that what you consider yourself?"

"Well, I'm certainly no angel, Leticia."

"Hm."

"I would give all of my money to hear your thoughts right now."

"I just don't think that's true, and I don't think you believe that."

An emotion that Letty couldn't place flashed in his eyes. Dominic looked as if he wanted to say something. Instead, he cleared his throat and stood from the couch.

"It's late. You should get some rest. I hear your boss is anal when it comes to punctuality."

Letty gave a hesitant smile. She wanted to know more. But she would let it go for now. She nodded once and he took her hand in his own.

"See me out."

Not that she had a choice with the firm grip he had on her hand, Letty followed him to the doorway.

Opening the door, Dominic turned to face her. "I look forward to Friday."

It was so clinic and business-like the way he talked about this agreement. But it excited her to be wanted the way he wanted her. No strings. No expectations.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Toretto."

He smiled, his eyes crinkling. "Say my name."

"Dominic."

Abruptly, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her soundly.

"Goodnight, Leticia."

Once she had secured the house and blew out her candles, Letty started to turn off the dim side table lamps of the living room when she noticed the contract on the coffee table. His pen still rested atop the neatly placed sheets of paper. For the umpteenth time, she asked herself what the hell she had gotten herself into.

"This is just for fun." She said to the empty room. Just a secret she would take with her to her grave. But, oh what a juicy secret it was.


	4. Part IV

_**Part IV**_

 _University of Southern California, Crocker Business Library_

 _The Event Countdown: 4 days and 11 hours_

In the coziest, quietest corner of the library, Letty and her study partner sat in large, comfortable chairs. With a grande soy lattes, flash cards and a vast array of colored pens, they were beyond prepared for their midterm study session.

"Are you even listening to me, Letty?"

"Huh?"

"Nice."

"I'm sorry. My mind is so… cluttered these days." Letty admitted. "Tell me again."

"Nope. You missed all of the juicy details already."

Letty grinned. "Come on, Mia. I'm listening this time. Please?"

"I was just telling you that I'm going to see Professor O'Connor during office hours today."

"Are you finally going to profess your undying lust for him?"

Mia rolled her dark brown eyes at her study partner. "I'm not… in lust with him."

It was clear to Letty that, while Mia was the single most moral person she knew, it seemed that a one Professor Brian O'Connor could be her moral downfall. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed teacher was handsome, for sure, and he was single. Mia had fallen the instant he walked into the seminar hall.

" _I'm going to bear his studious children." She'd whispered to Letty on the first day of class._

And strangely enough, Letty believed her.

"You're lucky you have that innocent face, Mi. Your lies are more believable." Letty gave her attention to the computer screen once more.

"Speaking of lust, how's your mysterious boss?"

"Why? What have you heard?" Letty feigned shock. Mia giggled and went back to flipping through _The Encyclopedia of Business Ethics and Society_.

"Only what you've told me." She scribbled a few notes down in the notebook beside her. "Which is practically nothing."

Letty hesitated before replying, "There's nothing to know."

Mia's pen stopped scratching against the paper and her eyes slowly raised to look at the brunette before her.

"Letty?"

Mentally kicking herself, Letty refused to acknowledge Mia, instead busying herself with a meaningless task. Letty raised her eyebrows. "Hm?"

" _Is_ there something to know?"

Letty opened her mouth to respond, only to be cut off.

"Look me in my eyes."

Rolling her own, Letty looked Mia dead in the eyes, crossing her fingers. "Mia, there is nothing to know."

Mia squinted her eyes, jokingly. "Good."

"Why good?"

"I don't know much about him. Come to think of it, I don't even know his name, but from what you've told me, he seems… dark."

Letty's eyes nearly became saucers.

"What do you mean by dark?"

"You know," she waved her hand generally, "like he's hiding some deep, dark secret."

Mia sounded like Dominic, himself. "I don't know about that."

"You said it yourself: he's secretive, mysterious, brooding. If you ask me, he sounds a lot like a Bram Stoker character."

Despite the uneasy feeling that settled in her stomach, Letty chuckled. "He's not Dracula. He's just my boss."

Mia shrugged. "When you're buying scarves in the summer to cover two bite marks, don't come crying to me."

"I'll try my hardest." The girls shared a laugh and Letty reached over, snagging a handful of Mia's Chex mix. "Now, give one example of how the Sarbanes-Oxley Act can help a company and one example of how it can harm a company."

* * *

 _DT Industries, Tuesday_

 _The Event Countdown: 3 days and 3 hours_

"Sorry, sir," gasped Letty.

He grinned. "It's quite alright, Leticia. We were just finishing up. Isn't that right, gentlemen?"

"We were. We'll see you Saturday at the club." The shorter of the three gentleman before her spoke up. He held his hand out. "Arturo Braga."

"Letty Ortiz."

"Letty Ortiz, are you a lion? Or a lamb?"

" _Ella no es una_ _**mascota**_ , Arturo." Dominic replied darkly. ( _She is not a pet_.) Letty had never heard him sound so… Cuban. It was kind of a turn-on, but at that moment, she was more concerned with why she felt like a cornered deer. Dominic's attention was focused on Braga's hand still clutching Letty's.

Braga looked at Dominic and then back at his assistant and a knowing smile formed slowly.

"Too bad." He let go of her hand and nodded to each of the men flanking him. "This is Fenix Calderon. And that's Hernan Reyes."

"Nice to meet you, gentlemen."

"The pleasure is ours." Felix replied.

Letty's eyes found Dominic's.

"Out." He commanded, snapping once and pointing to the door.

"We aren't pets either, Dominic." Reyes responded. The three men laughed, but took their leave nonetheless, bidding Letty a farewell. The brunette shut the door behind them, brows furrowed.

"What was that?"

"My… friends."

"You have some interesting friends."

"I wouldn't take too much interest in them."

"Seems like they took more interest in me than anything."

He cocked an eyebrow and rounded his desk, coming to stand in front of her. Looking her over, Dominic slowly circled her, the pointer finger on his right hand flicking dark tresses from her shoulder.

"You're wearing your hair down."

"So?"

"Did you do that for me?"

"No."

 _ **Yes**_ _._

 _Why had she decided to wear her hair down that morning?_

"It's stunning."

"Thank you."

"Makes my dick hard." He muttered in her ear.

"We're at work," breathed Letty. She didn't bring a change of panties and he was about to make her ruin this pair!

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, technically, I could sue you for sexual harassment."

Both of Dom's eyebrows rose this time and he stopped in front of her once more.

"Could you now?" He was clearly amused. "You would sue a starving man who only wants to sit you on his desk and eat y-," an abrupt knock sounded at the door, causing Letty to take a step back, "come in!"

"Mr. Toretto," Hobbs entered, his eyes widening for a fleeting moment upon spotting Letty, "sorry sir, but if we don't leave now, you'll be late for your dinner meeting."

"Very well. I'll be out in a moment."

Hobbs nodded once and closed the door.

Letty frowned and pulled up the calendar on her iPad. "I don't have a meeting scheduled for you tonight."

Dom's head tilted slightly and he smiled, a genuine "you're so cute" smile. "Dinner with an old friend." He explained.

Letty's lips parted and a strange emotion ran through her. _Jealousy, perhaps?_

 _That's ridiculous,_ Letty thought, _why the hell would I be jealous?_

"You don't like that."

"Like what?"

"The idea that I'm going to dinner with a woman that's not you." He ran a finger down her face, from temple to jaw.

"I didn't know it was a woman until now."

"Touché." He retracted his hand, only to take ahold of hers. "Your classes are finished at one tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes."

"Until then." Dominic replied, kissing the back of her hand.

* * *

 _The Event Countdown: 2 days and 20 hours_

The thing was, the man had ultimately taken over her life since she started working for him nearly two years ago. Yet, she still knew very little about him. Truth be told, up until she had sex with him, Letty could have gone the rest of her life not knowing intimate details of his life. Sometimes it was best to just be an outsider looking in. But now… now their lives were intertwined in some strange, twist of fate.

It wasn't until that night as she was in bed, lights off and eyes closed, that her thoughts began to eat at her. She really knew nothing except what she deemed necessary to do her job. And it was then that Letty decided she needed to know more. She told herself it was because she was about to spend the entire night with this man. That was one reason, certainly. But way back in the dark crevices of her psyche, she wondered if there was more to this than she was willing to admit.

Instead, she picked up her laptop and opened it, the LED light nearly blinding her. Clicking on her internet app, Letty found herself typing 'Dominic Toretto' into the search engine.

* * *

On the other side of town, Dominic held the door open, exiting a fabulous restaurant with an old friend.

"It's been so long since you've seen The Estate. you should come by soon."

"Neutral grounds. Public places. That is what we agreed on."

"Twelve years ago."

"I made a vow."

"Still a man of his word."

"And I always will be."

"Don't be so boring, Dominic. Boring has never suited you."

"What good is a man, if his words mean nothing? You taught me that."

"So honorable. So bold. When you're not on your knees before me."

Dominic surveyed their surroundings. She smiled at his wariness.

"I'm honorable even when _you_ were on your knees before _me_." He assisted her into her town car, the driver unable to hear their conversation with the window partition up.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?"

It was Dominic's turn to smile. He leaned down into the car, one arm on the roof for leverage. "Are you bored these days? Or just in need of a good fuck?"

"Good fucks come a dime a dozen, Dominic. What I'm offering is mind blowing."

Dominic took a deep breath and kissed his companion on the cheek. "No, thank you. I've got mind blowing. I'm looking for life altering."

She sat back in her seat with an adorable pout on her face, pondering his words. _Was he finally looking for… more?_

"Goodnight, Dominic."

"Goodnight, Elena. Tell your cowboy I say "behave"."

He closed the car door and rapped twice on the hood. Seconds later, his past was cruising down the street.

Dominic rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, a relieved sigh. These dinners with Elena always seemed to become more and more unbearable. The more she felt him trying to pull away for good, the tighter she held on. Which was strange, considering she was the one who hadn't wanted _him_ anymore.

Hobbs pulled up alongside the curb and started to exit the vehicle but Dom opened his own door. In a surprising turn of events, he sat on the front.

"Long day, Mr. Toretto?"

"The longest, Luke." Undoing his tie, Dominic finished, "Let's go have a drink at home."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Honestly, the man was on every Top Eligible Bachelor list that had ever come out. Letty scoffed and returned to the previous search page, this time clicking on the 'Images' tab. She sucked in a breath when the first picture that came up was of her boss, a crinkly-eyed smile bracing his face. It was a rare, candid photograph of him at a gala of some sort, a glass of champagne in his hand and an unknown woman facing him. She was shorter than him, and tanner with a beautifully highlighted pixie cut, but her back was towards the camera. Letty scanned the caption for a name:

 _CEO of DT Industries Dominic Toretto shares a laugh with friend, Elena Neves, co-founder of The Neves Project._

Bringing up another tab, Letty searched Elena Neves' name. A link for The Neves Project was the first to pop up. After a few moments of reading, Letty determined it was a foundation that gave money for the families of fallen police officers and also awarded scholarships to future police officers and firefighters. More light reading later, Letty discovered that both Elena and her husband had been officers and when her husband was killed in the line of duty, she retired early and began The Neves Project. Letty was impressed.

And also a little intimidated.

The 'Images' tab didn't make her feel any better. A hot, philanthropist. Dominic bumped elbows with hot philanthropists and interestingly intimidating men. _What was she to make of him?_

Not that it mattered. She was only going to spend one night with him and then return to being the assistant that he barely paid any attention to, unless it was to demand something of her.

* * *

"Honestly, I don't know what to make of her, Luke." Dominic confessed. "I can't get her out of my head."

"If I may be frank?"

"Please." Dominic was three scotch and sodas in and he was willing to hear what Luke had to say, even if it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Perhaps it was because it was great sex."

"Phenomenal?"

"Come again?"

"It was _phenomenal_ sex. Earth-shattering, really."

Hobbs' eyebrows raised. _Well, that explained a lot._ The woman must have had Kryptonite in her pussy.

The last time he'd seen Dominic this stressed over something, Elena had just ended their… relationship. But that had been nearly nine years ago, just after Dominic had turned twenty-one.

"But," Dominic continued, "there's something else about her. She challenges me. While it makes me want to…" _Teach her a lesson. Grip her hair and punish her from behind. Spank her until she screams an apology as she cums._ "...pull my hair out," Hobbs chuckled at the idea of Dominic having hair, "it also makes me a little more determined."

"Determined to do what?"

"Have her."

"You mean possess her."

Dominic's hand froze, glass touching his lips. He didn't have a response. After all, it was the truth.

"She doesn't want to be possessed."

"Doesn't appear that way at least." Luke confirmed.

"Too bad." Dominic sighed and sat his now empty tumbler on the bar.

"Hm."

Tapping his hand against the bar, Dominic shook his head. "Enough with my theatrics, how is Simone? What is she fifteen now?""

"She's doing well. I think she's starting to get into boys."

Dominic laughed at the scowl that took over Luke's Samoan features. "Well, they'd better tread very carefully."

Luke pointed at Dominic, eyebrows raised, in agreement. "Nothing will save them if they hurt her."

"And that is just one of the billions of reasons that I will never have children."

"Never say never."

"Is this the part where you tell me they're blessings?"

"It is."

"And I suppose it's up to me to tell you I'm the least religious person you'll ever meet."

"It is."

Dominic shrugged. "Great talk."

"Phenomenal talk." Luke teased.

Dominic stood from his seat, ready to call it a night.

"Hey, Dom?"

Turning around to acknowledge one of his only friends, Dominic replied with an uncharacteristic, "Yeah?"

"Maybe you should consider allowing _Letty_ to possess _you_."

Dominic chuckled as he made his exit.

 _ **As if that would ever happen.**_

* * *

 _DT Industries, Thursday_

 _The Event Countdown: 1 day and 12 hours_

"Leticia!"

Letty narrowed her eyes and pushed her rolling chair backwards. His fifth time calling her within the past half hour.

"Yes, Mr. Toretto?"

"Where is the Braga file?"

"On your desk." Letty replied from the doorway to his office. "Where I put it ten minutes ago."

Dominic stood from the black Chesterfield couch and walked to his desk. There, in front of his chair, sat the file he had been looking for.

"I said I needed two more copies."

"To your left."

The bin marked 'In' held the extra copies that Letty was almost one-hundred-percent sure her boss did not need.

"And the highlighters I requested."

Letty crossed her arms and wordlessly shifted her gaze to his antique penholder. The bright pink, yellow and blue highlighters were a stark contrast to the black pens. Her left brow raised in question. "Will that be all?"

"For you to lose the attitude."

 _Oh, now she was amused._

"It seems to me that you are the one with in a foul mood."

"You've yet to see me in a foul mood, Leticia." He grabbed ahold of his highlighters and the copies, returning to his spot on the Chesterfield.

"I think that you've been giving me busywork for the past hour. If I'm not needed today, that's fine, but-."

"You are needed." He interjected. "You're my personal assistant."

"I feel more like a receptionist today."

Refusing to look up at her, Dominic opened the file folder and pretended to skim its contents. "What's wrong with being a receptionist? My grandmother was a receptionist for a company for twenty-five years."

"Why are you so combative today? Who peed in your Cheerios?"

"Honestly, Leticia, don't be so crude."

Letty sighed. His sheer iron will to be as stubborn as possible today was going to drive her insane. She stood at the door for a few moments, waiting to see if he would give her any eye contact. He didn't.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off." The brunette made her exit and that got his attention. Behind her, she heard the rustling of papers and it didn't take long until she felt his presence, standing exactly where she had been just moments before.

"Is there something you need before I leave, Mr. Toretto."

"Leticia."

She stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him.

"Yes, Mr. Toretto?"

He opened his mouth to speak, thought better, and then closed it. "Have a nice rest of the day off."

Letty rolled her eyes again, grabbed her trusty messenger bag and turned off the monitor to her computer. "Thanks."

* * *

 _Thursday_

 _The Event Countdown: 24 hours_

In retrospect, Dominic hadn't handled things in the best way. It seemed that Luke's words had had some effect on him, after all. He refused to allow Leticia fucking Ortiz to get under his skin. Granted, he was well aware of the fact that he was a control freak, but letting his personal assistant, who was nearly a decade younger than he was, turn him into a teenaged puppy dog. So, he had to reestablish the boundaries.

And that was where he fucked up. And he knew it. Now, the only question was how he was going to make it up to Leticia. It was doubtful that her feelings had been hurt, but he was well aware that she felt he was being a complete and utter asshole.

Which is why he found himself spending nearly two-thousand dollars on white, Landeau roses. Twenty-five stems to a bouquet, wrapped in white tissue-paper and fitted perfectly into white pin-striped hat boxes, lined the hallway to Letty's apartment, front hall and living room.

"What the fuck?" Letty whispered to herself. She stepped over a couple of hat boxes to the only bouquet of red roses in a black hat box and plucked the card from it. The brunette pulled it out of its small envelope and was surprised to see the message was actually written in her boss's hand:

 _Apologies._

 _I'll beg your forgiveness._

 _Tomorrow._

 _-DT_

Letty's jaw dropped. And her heart pounded. And if she was completely honesty, her panties dampened. The man was a charming motherfucker and he would be, no doubt, until the day he died. Even when she wanted to wring his neck. Looking around at the grand gesture, Letty wanted to roll her eyes. _Because, honestly, what was she to do with this mess?_ But it was sweet. He knew he had nearly ruined things with with her and this was his way of making it better.

Still, he was right. She was going to have him begging for her forgiveness.

The Event was only twenty-four hours away. The butterflies in her stomach had already begun to flutter. Letty was nervous, for sure. But more than that, Letty wanted Dominic Toretto on his knees.

* * *

 _Friday_

 _The Event Countdown: 2 hours_

"Leticia." Her eyelids fluttered.

"Dominic." His eyes flashed. It was apparent what hearing her say his name did to him.

"You look-," he paused, his extensive vocabulary failing him. She remained silent, waiting for what he would come up with. The dress hugged her body perfectly, and the low, strappy heels accentuated her already sculpted legs. Dominic suddenly had visions of peeling off her dress and fucking her in nothing but her heels. A warm breeze blew her straightened hair across her face, and he became rock hard. "Edible."

A rush of liquid filled her panties.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Letty replied, politely.

He held the back door open and made a gesture with his free hand. "Shall we?"

She smiled and let him help her into the luxury SUV. Dominic shut the door behind her and rounded the car to his side, where Hobbs was holding the door open.

"Thanks, Luke."

"Mr. Toretto."

Once both doors were shut, Dominic looked to Letty.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."


	5. Part V

_A/N: I, much like my characters, enjoy a good tease. *insert thinking emoji here*._

* * *

 _ **Part V**_

 _Lucques, West Hollywood_

 _The Event Countdown: 1 hour and 37 minutes_

Homey, but elegant, Lucques restaurant was known to "get everything right". Its Mediterranean cuisine was served with an innovative flair and the converted carriage houses were home to ivy-covered patios and one of the most extensive wine lists in the city. While it was definitely Letty's scene, she could sense that Dominic would have preferred somewhere fancier.

"Why did you choose this place?"

"You spoke of it once."

Letty's eyebrows raised. She had, in fact, wanted to try Lucques since it'd made Zagat's top ten list, but her schedule never allowed it. That had been months ago, however, and it was incredibly cute that he had actually remembered.

"That's very sweet."

He put a hand over his heart. "Oh no."

"What?"

"'Sweet' is girl-speak for kiss of death."

Letty smiled. "You're overthinking this."

"I'm a Cancer. We overthink everything." Dominic sipped his scotch and soda. "We actually overthink overthinking."

"That explains so many things."

"Does it now, Miss Ortiz?"

"It does, Mr. Toretto." She twisted the ends of her hair and pulled it her right shoulder. "But, sometimes sweet means just that. I appreciate the gesture."

He tilted his glass towards hers. "To new endeavors."

"To new endeavors. Salud." She tapped her wine glass against his and they drank deeply.

 _This is going to be an interesting night_ , mused Dominic.

* * *

 _The Event Countdown: 43 minutes_

Two orders of market lettuce wraps. A shared plate of diver scallops. Grilled club steak and shrimp. Smashed potatoes -"leave the skins in, thank you"- and lamb chops. Dinner had been phenomenal, and Dominic and Letty sat at the bar looking over the drinks menu.

"No more scotch and sodas." Letty decided for him. "Try something new."

"I am." He replied, raising an eyebrow. His eyes travelled down her legs.

"My eyes are up here, Dominic."

Immediately, his eyes snapped up to meet hers. His lips parted as if to speak, but he was rudely interrupted.

"What can I get for the happy couple?"

Neither Dominic nor Letty attempted to correct her. But as Dominic opened his mouth to give a drink order, Letty interrupted him:

"Is your wild orchid Hawaiian martini pink by chance?"

"It is." Their barmaid confirmed. "And garnished with a beautiful freshly imported Hawaiian orchid that you can eat."

"Good." Letty looked to Dominic, grinning. "We'll have two."

"You got it."

Dominic smiled his secret smile. "What's your agenda, Ortiz?"

"I don't have one Toretto."

"Why do I have to drink a girly cocktail?"

"It's not girly, it's sweet. Like you."

Dominic laughed. "Ah, there within lies the agenda."

Letty simply shrugged. "You say you're dark inside. Perhaps a little sweetness could be the cure."

Again, the unnamed emotion that Letty saw the night in her apartment crossed his features. She sat her elbow on the bar, resting her chin on a closed fist.

"Where was that?"

"What?"

"The place you just went."

"I'm right here. Present. With you."

"Physically, you're here. But your mind, goes everywhere. So," she tilted her head to rest her cheek upon her hand, "where was that?"

"A place you should never hear about or go."

"Why?"

"My god, you ask a lot of questions. Are you sure you aren't a psychology major?"

Letty sighed, and theatrically mentioned, "Well, I don't want to pry."

Deep laughter escaped Dominic's lips without his permission. It was the most honest, genuine sound Letty had ever heard.

"Oh, _now_ you don't want to pry, Sherlock?" He teased.

"I just want to know a little more about you."

"Google me."

"I have. No dice." Letty admitted, mentally kicking herself as soon as the words left her mouth. The satisfaction on his face was enough to make her want to hide under a rock.

"You searched me, did you? And what did you discover?"

"Not much. Mostly things that I already knew. And statements that you'd approved for me to give to Suki."

"The woman is a PR goddess."

"Agreed, but we're not talking about her."

"You don't need to share my past to share my bed, you know."

Letty pondered this for a moment. She wasn't sold. But before she could push the topic, their drinks arrived. Dominic slid his Amex across the bar and told the barmaid to close the tab.

"This looks ridiculously feminine if you ask me."

"Good thing no one asked you then, isn't it?" Letty grinned, picking up her martini glass. It wasn't her idea of a great drink either; she was into the hard stuff just as Dominic was. Whiskey, preferably, but this would do. It would give her a nice buzz and just a little bit more confidence to take on a man like Dominic Toretto.

He raised his glass, grimacing at the smell of the near-violet-colored liquid. "To sweet things, then?"

Letty nodded and tapped her glass to his.

"Oh god. That's disgusting." Dominic sat it back on the bar. "It's like a unicorn ate sunshine and rainbows and then pissed _that_ out."

"Why, Dominic Toretto, was that a crude joke?" Letty dramatically placed a hand over her chest. "I didn't know you had it in you."

Subtly leaning forward, his hand gently clasped around her ankle and slowly moved up to her calf. Her knee. And disappeared under her dress, stopping to rest on her thigh.

"I, however, know what you're about to have in _you_."

She took a deep breath through her nose and carefully set her drink aside.

"Stop talking."

"Why?"

"Because of the Pavlovian effect your voice has." Letty was well aware that she was laying most of her cards on the table, however in that moment she didn't care.

"Pavlovian." Dominic rolled the word around in his mouth, grinning. "So, like sexual conditioning?"

"I guess you could call it that."

"So," he began sotto voce, "if my voice makes your pussy wet," he felt her thigh tense under his hand; she was clenching her lower muscles tightly, "then what is the expected outcome?"

"That you will fuck me."

"How?"

"Hard."

"Fucking you is inevitable. Why is hard expected?"

"Because we both need the soreness in the morning to know that we felt something. Anything."

He stared in her eyes, pressing his fingertips into her thigh. "There's a dark place within you that no one should ever hear about or go to as well. Isn't there?"

Letty's silence was all he needed as confirmation. Well now he was _definitely_ intrigued.

"Come, then." He commanded, rising from his seat and holding a hand out. "Perhaps the sweetness between your legs will be the cure for my darkness."

"And what will be _my_ sweet cure, I wonder." The brunette responded, taking his hand. She allowed him to lead her from the lovely restaurant and its not-so-dark patrons.

"Oh, I'm sure I have something to tame your demons as well." He replied, licking his full bottom lip.

Letty shivered.

* * *

 _The Oviatt Building, Los Angeles_

 _The Event Countdown: 10 minutes_

"Thank you, Luke. Take the weekend off." Letty heard Dominic say to his right hand man. He shut the door and grabbed ahold of her hand, leading her into the building where he resided. Past the concierge, whom Dominic addressed by first name and asked about her children, through a set of double glass doors and into the elevator hall. He pressed the up arrow and the gold-plated doors immediately opened.

"After you." He gestured with his hand.

Once in the elevator, he let her hand go and punched in his personal code that shut the doors and started the lift on its journey to the penthouse.

"Nervous?"

"Hardly." She lied easily. Except… it wasn't so much of a lie anymore.

"Have I mentioned how incredible you look?"

"I believe your exact word was 'edible'."

He smirked. "I did say that, didn't I?"

"Yes, sir."

His eyes flashed and his smirk dropped. Honestly, she had no one to blame but herself for what was about to happen next. She was well aware of what those words did to him. His palm slammed against the "hold" button and he was across the small distance in no time at all.

"For the next thirty seconds, you need to remain absolutely quiet. Can you do that?"

She nodded, her breathing labored. Reaching under her dress, Dominic watched her face as he pulled her lace thong off, slipping it into the inner pocket of his suit jacket. He dropped to his knees and lifted her left leg to rest on his shoulder.

Letty's mouth dropped open when he placed the softest tongue kiss against her pussy. And that was the nicest he would be for the rest of the night.

Abruptly, his lips sucked her clit into his mouth and he pressed three fingers into her drenched core and one into her asshole. Her hand slammed against wall of the elevator as she tried to contain any sound from leaving her mouth. The other hand found his head and pushed his face, disrespectfully, into her pussy. The brunette ground her lower body against his mouth, which in turn, pushed his fingers deeper into both holes.

He chuckled as if her movements had been a part of his plan all along. A split second later, she found out… it had been. His three fingers strummed a come-hither motion inside of her, directly against her g-spot.

And she exploded. Literally.

Her climax came in squirts of liquid when Dominic removed his fingers from her body. She'd undoubtedly ruined his suit and someone would have to clean the carpets for sure.

But the sexiest thing of all was watching Dominic Toretto sucking his fingers into his mouth, cleaning them off as if it was the last taste of her he would ever receive. His eyes closed briefly and when he opened them again, he was a different man. A starving man. And she was his thanksgiving.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted." He told her, sincerely.

 _Oh, right_ , Letty thought, _he's supposed to be begging my forgiveness._

"You're not getting off that easily, Dominic."

If it was at all possible, his cock got harder.

"Why not? You just did."

"Up." She commanded. And without a word of resistance, Dominic Toretto did as he was told.

That was new.

Letty decided to test a newfound theory. Wordlessly, she tapped a finger to her lips. As if her wish was his command, his hands found either side of her face and he kissed her soundly.

Dominic Toretto: submissive.

 _Oh, this was going to be fun._

* * *

"Would you like a drink?" He asked as they walked into the penthouse, hand-in-hand.

"No, thank you." It was then that Letty noticed the residence was surrounded by low, smooth jazz. The lighting, always dim and sensual, was just a bit dimmer. And just a tad more sensual. Maybe it was the drinks at the bar. Or perhaps her attraction to this man really made her just that more aware of herself and her surroundings.

But she wanted him.

Now.

She took his hand, and said, "Bedroom."

Dominic looked at her, a little surprise in his features. But he reached over the bar, grabbed the chilled bottle of champagne and led her through his home. Down a sconce-lit corridor, past the hall she recognized that led to his office. One right, a left. Up one wooden, grand staircase and down yet another hall. The room at the dead end of the hallway was obviously his room.

There were three things Letty noticed upon entering her boss's boudoir. First, the red-oak wainscoting on the walls matched his California king canopy bed, sans curtains and it gave the room a romantic cabin-in-the-woods feeling. Second, everything seemed to have its own place, as if the man had obsessive compulsive disorder. Third, she was sure this would be the only room she would see for the remainder of the weekend. The Contract only gave them twelve hours, but somewhere between dinner and cocktails, she had made up her mind to break this man. She wanted to know more. And she was in it for the long haul until she did.

"Does it please Her Royal Highness?" Dominic inquired, amused at her wide eyes. He undid his cuff links and removed his dinner jacket, laying it on the chaise lounge by the bay window.

Crossing her arms, she told him, "It will do."

"Will it now?" He stepped cautiously toward her, placed his hands on her waist and back her up towards his bed.

A squeal left her throat when he abruptly picked her up as if she weighed nothing and tossed her on the high, memory foam mattress. He smiled at the brunette in his bed as she pushed her hair back from her face.

"So," she feigned awkward conversation, "this is where the magic happens, huh?"

Dominic laughed, shaking his head. "You really are something else, Leticia. A league all your own."

She smirked.

"But to answer your question: no. This is not where the magic happens. You're the first woman to be in this bed in nearly ten years."

There was no stopping her eyebrows from rising. "Does that mean-?"

"No." He suddenly looked contrite. "I've been with other women. Just-."

"Not here."

"Right."

"Why?"

"Oh for the love of God." He rolled his eyes. Letty giggled.

"Dominic Toretto, did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"I did." He said, matter-of-factly.

"I just-."

"Want to know more. Yes, I know." He ran his hands up her legs and down her thighs. "May I fuck you for hours first?"

She nodded. He made a gesture with his finger. She rose to her knees and turned around until her back was to him. Dominic pulled her zipper down, kissing every inch of her warm skin as it was revealed to him. He pushed the dress from her shoulders and down to her waist.

"Face me."

She turned and was rewarded with his sharp intake of breath. Her bare breasts were there for him to appreciate. And he certainly did. While he was distracting with two new play things, Letty took the opportunity to start unbuttoning his crisp white shirt. He cupped her tits in his hands and squeezed. Gently, at first, just enough for her fingers to falter with their task. And then harder, making her grab the sides of the shirt. Dominic softly pinched and pulled one of her already hardened nipples.

Undoing the final button, Letty ran the palms of her hand upwards, starting from his waist. Up his stomach, causing his abdominal muscles to tighten as if she had tickled him. Up they went to his chest and then his shoulders, pushing the shirt down and off. Dominic assisted her in removing it from his left wrist and flung the garment to the floor.

"Sit."

She sat.

"Feet up here." He motioned to his chest. She placed her stiletto-clad feet onto his chest. And he proceeded to gracefully pull the little black dress from her naked body, leaving her in nothing but her heels.

He dropped her dress in the same proximity of his shirt. Still in his pants, Dominic gripped her ankles, pulled her closer to him and then spread her legs open. "Perfect."

Her tanned chest flushed a lovely shade of red and he smiled. He unbuckled his own belt and let his pants fall to the floor, kicking them off along with his shoes. In his black boxer briefs, Dominic was a perfect sculpture.

He grabbed one of her ankles, his thumb rubbing absent circles against the soft skin there. "Leticia Ortiz," His hand trailed upwards to her knee "what am I," to her thigh, "To do," across her pelvic bone, "with you," and stopped to cup her wet sex. She inhaled audibly through her nose and her lips parted. He turned his wrist until his thumb was strumming gently circles on her clit and a single finger entered her slippery entrance.

"Mm."

Two fingers.

"Hm?" He pushed his fingers deeper. "I asked you a question."

"Whatever you want." She breathed, completely focused on how amazing his thick fingers felt filling her pussy.

"That is a dangerous permittance to give someone like me."

"You won't hurt me."

He added a third finger and began to corkscrew them inside of her. Her back arched and her hands fisted the thick duvet.

"Is that so?" He leaned over until his face was inches from hers. While Dominic's fingers worked her into a building frenzy, he kissed her lips gently.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

He added a fourth finger and watched as her brows furrowed and her legs clenched his sides.

"Yesyesyes!"

 _Kinky little thing_ , Dom thought.

"Does it hurt?" The CEO set a punishing rhythm with his fingers, praying that this girl was exactly what he was looking for in a sexual partner.

"Yes."

"Do you want me to stop?"

She gritted her teeth and took ahold of his wrist, pushing his hand harder against her, taking everything she wanted.

 _Fuck, she really is perfect for me_ , he concluded. That was enough. Something within him that had been building for months finally snapped. Dominic yanked his hand away from her, licked his fingers and commanded that she moved further up the bed. Before she could blink, he was stepping out of his briefs, his cock at jutting upward to meet his stomach. Subconsciously, Letty knew her eyes had become literal hearts. He had the gold standard.

With the grace of a panther, he was on the bed, making his way towards her, until he loomed over her like her worst nightmare and fulfilled fantasy all at once.

"Birth control?"

She nodded.

"Condom?" It was unsexy for sure, but he needed to know. He was determined to hold up his end of the Contract.

She negated with a shake of her head. "I want to feel _you_."

Then feel him, she would. And she wouldn't sleep until she'd felt him everywhere. He opened her legs wider, holding himself up with one hand. With the other, he pressed the swollen tip of his manhood against core.

Together, they sighed in relief when Dominic bore forward, connecting his body with hers. It was clear they'd both wanted this.

"Fuck." They groaned in unison.

"Look at me."

Unaware that she'd even shut her eyes, Letty opened them and stared back into his eyes.

"Sweet enough?"

He was taken aback by her inquiry. He wanted to say yes. To tell her that he was keeping her in this bed for days, months, years. To let her know that he'd only wanted one other woman with as much intensity as he wanted her.

Instead, the Cuban rose to his knees pulled out until only the head of his dick was inside of her. Then slammed back into her with the intent to forget those feelings.

"Are you demons at bay?"

Her muscles clenched around him and he smirked. In a surprising move, Letty flipped an unsuspecting Dominic onto his back, their bodies still connected, and pressed her palms against his chest.

She rose up and then sank back down. Goosebumps prickled her skin.

And his.

Perhaps it was _his_ demons that needed taming. And it seemed like she was the woman to do it.

Letty rode him hard and rough, her nails digging into his chest, leaving red half-moon shapes in their wake. Gripping her waist and thigh tightly, Dominic's fingerprints were sure to be embedded into her skin by the time they were done. Their bodies, suddenly slick with the first of many sheens of perspiration, slapped together.

"Oh fuck." He groaned.

Letty's climax was rapidly approaching. It was clear that she liked being in control.

"So good." She breathed. " **So**... _good_."

If he could just make it through _her_ first orgasm without-.

"Come with me." Her words were whispered into his ear.

And, in a surprising turn of events, he found her wish was his command. His body released every ounce of tension it had built up in the last two weeks inside of Letty. And every primitive, masculine part of him wished she wasn't on birth control.

Not only had she forced him to break a promise to himself, but those thoughts… _Oh no. No, those thoughts just wouldn't do_. He needed to take back control. Mid-stroke, Letty found herself being turned and then flipped over until she was on her hands and knees. Her body finally released his cock, now drenched in both her juices and his own.

Without question, Dominic reached over into his nightstand for a prophylactic and a small bottle of rose quartz lube. He sucked his thumb into his mouth and pressed it into her ass.

"Unh." Was the small noise that Letty made.

Ripping open the package with his teeth, Dom spat it in the general direction of the floor. As he slid the condom on with one hand, he felt Letty pushing backwards, silently begging for more. For something bigger, fuller.

If she was aware of the pain she would endure before the pleasure, she wouldn't be so eager. "First time?"

She pushed her hair back and looked over her shoulder at him. "Yes."

He smiled. "Good."

Removing his thumb, he drizzled the rose lubrication onto his pointer and middle fingers and started again with his ministrations. First one and then the other until she was stretched just a bit.

"How does it feel?"

"It hurts a little, but it also feels really good."

"Pain can be pleasurable."

"You sound like some poor girl's Dominant."

"I am." He insured. Moving his fingers around in her ass, Dominic leaned forward. "Yours."

"Or maybe I'm yours." She winced and then laughed at his fingers working slightly rougher in her ass. "Everything I wish for, you give me. Gladly. And with ease."

That infuriated him, just the slightest. After all, Luke's words still echoed loudly in his mind. Fisting his hand into dark tresses, Dominic yanked her hair backwards until her back was perfectly arched. He licked a trail from her neck to her ear, muttering:

"Little girl, you have no idea what you've just done."

"I think I do."

"Say it," he growled.

She just laughed. He gripped her hair tighter and she moaned.

That was more like it.

"Say. It." He demanded.

All of the things he thought he knew about quiet, little Leticia Ortiz went out of the window when she commanded:

"Punish me."


	6. Part VI

_A/N: To the person who doesn't like the word 'cunt', stop reading now. In order to take the degradation from a single word, we have to let others know that it doesn't affect us. If the word 'cunt' affects you so much, why do you insist on reading my stories? Asking for a friend. *insert thinking and eye-rolling emojis here* PS. This chapter isn't edited as thoroughly as I would've liked._

* * *

 **Part VI**

The most painful part of anal sex, Letty learned, was the very beginning. Her nerve endings were on fire, but the further Dominic's lube-coated cock bore into her, the less it began to hurt. He had taken the fingers of her right hand and pushed them between her own legs, gently suggesting that she play with her own clit. It was a good distraction. The added stimulation made it much more pleasurable for her. But she was still having an issue taking him in completely. That is until he gently commanded:

" _Siéntate_ , _princesa_." (Sit, princess.)

And she promptly sat, taking his full cock into her ass. "Ohhh. My. God." She could barely breathe. It was euphoric being filled so perfectly.

He pulled out only a few centimeters before jutting his hips forward, his thighs hitting the cheeks of her ass. She shouted out her pleasure, brown eyes becoming saucers.

"How does that feel?"

Was he serious? Did he really think she could speak?

Her lips parted. But no sound came out. So, he pulled out a little further this time, and pushed back in. Just the slightest bit harder.

"I asked you a question, Leticia." Dominic's pleasure was evident, yet controlled. His cock was literally throbbing inside of her, and she could only think about how it would feel the next time he...

" _OH_! _Fuck_!" Did that. With his hips.

"Tell me how it feels."

"No. Words." She panted between thrusts. Dominic gripped her hair with one hand, kissing her forcefully while the other reached around and pushed her fingers away from her cunt. He pressed a single digit inside of her and curved it upwards.

Letty's eyes practically rolled back into her head and she knew what was coming next.

"Tell me what you want." His pace had quickened as her rectum began taking his girth with ease.

"Need… Come…" Honestly, she couldn't even form full sentences at this point.

He knew exactly what he was doing to her body. Working together, Letty furiously rubbed against her clit as Dom finger-fucked her in one hole, while he drove his dick into the other. Both with one ultimate goal.

"Fuck."

Dominic laughed. "That's it." He felt both of her holes tighten around him. "Use me." Pushing against her walls, he strummed her g-spot.

 _When had she started thrusting her ass back onto him? When had he stopped moving, giving her full reign to take her pleasure from him?_

One, long drawn out moan followed by complete silence as Letty's voice got lost in her throat. She was coming.

 _Hard._

Dominic let go of her hair, jerked his hips upwards, fucking her through her orgasm and right into his own.

"Jesus fuck!" He groaned as he shot his seed into the condom.

 _What were they doing to each other?_

* * *

When she had fallen asleep, Letty had no clue. But it had only been for a solid fifteen minutes. She remembered wincing at the feeling of Dominic's slowly pulling out her body. The brunette probably would have slept through the night had she not felt the warmth of a the wet cloth Dominic was cleaning her off with. Peeking through one eye, Letty watched as he tended to her swollen pussy and sore ass. He was so gentle, a stark comparison to the primitive animal he'd just been when he was fucking her within an inch of her life. She shifted ever so slightly but his eyes shot up to her own. Letty had to take a deep breath. Dominic looked at her as if he were seeing her for the first time. He tossed the wash towel to the floor and inched up the bed until he was lying atop of her, Dominic kissed her.

"And the beast said 'awaken, Sleeping Beauty' with his lips to hers. And she did." He said. Her lips turned up into a sleepy smile.

"A beast, you say?" She ran a hand down his face. "I only see a prince before me."

His eyes rolled as he tried to hide the fleeting moment of melancholy that crossed his face. He'd gone to that dark, sad place again. But he clearly didn't want her to ask a question about it. Or perhaps he didn't want to be there when he was with her.

So, Letty changed the topic. "Round one wasn't so bad."

"Not so bad, you say?" He mocked her tone. "Says the ripe twenty-two year old just after her nap."

Letty gave a feigned chuckle and her hips shifted under his delicious weight. Dominic's slight inhale of breath did not go undetected. Staring one another in the eye, each silently dared the other to say exactly what they were thinking.

"How do you feel?"

Letty smiled, knowing what he was really asking. "I'm just fine."

"Good."

"Since when are you so concerned about how I feel? I thought you were a savage?"

"I believe it was you who called me a brute."

"Hmm."

They were silent for a moment. Dominic ran a fingertip around her naked breasts, tracing the circle of her areola. The skin there puckered, goosebumps littering her arms.

Dominic gently pinched her left nipple, pulling on it. The sensation shot down to her core and her hips moved against him.

"Will you come for me again?" He took one nipple into his mouth, sucking on it before releasing it with a POP! "And again?" He traded nipples, kneading one as he pinched and pulled the other. "And again?"

"Yes," breathed Letty.

One hand trailed down her body and to her center. Fingers drifted down and up, making her ready for him, her natural essence creating a slippery path to Dominic's treasure.

He moved down her body, pushing her legs apart as he went and, without warning, dove head first into the meal set before him.

For the love of god, he was so good at that. And before long, Letty's hands were atop his head and her hips had rose from the bed, bucking upwards to gain more of the glorious friction his tongue was giving her.

"Mhm. Mhm." He urged her on, wrapping his lips around her bud and sucking it into his mouth.

All words were lost. She held his head in place and let his extremely talented tongue take her over the edge.

"Fuck!" She shouted when she realized he had every intention of eating her straight through to another orgasm. The feeling was overwhelming and her already sensitive clit was being lavished with too much attention. "Okay. Okay!" She pleaded.

"Mm mm," he negated, mouth still sucking on her pussy. He lifted his head just long enough to tell her to, "Take it."

She opened her mouth to protest, but all that came out was a silent scream as he shoved his tongue inside of her. "Ohhh… _shit_."

Letty could feel the next orgasm building and she knew it was going to overtake her like waves in the ocean. Eyes closed, and back arching, Letty's body prepared itself to cross over into its own personal utopia, when she was surprised with hardened flesh pressing ever so slowly inside of her. With every inch he blessed her with, his wet fingers rubbed her nub harder and faster. Letty's drenched pussy sucked his cock inside of her, holding him like a vice. Dominic pulled out and slammed back into her, their joined pelvises pressing his hand against her clit and his cock hit her g-spot.

And she came.

Her legs tensed and shook violently against his sides. Her nails scratched his back, bringing blood to the surface and he growled into her ear. His punishing rhythm was like heaven for Letty, each thrust accompanied by a sweet mewl from her.

Dominic stared into her eyes, and she gazed back at him. And she knew he was close. When she brought one hand around to squeeze his throat, Dominic groaned and Letty smirked.

"Come anywhere you want."

That was it. That was going to send him over the edge. Her sexy little voice in his ear and her soft little hand around his throat.

"More." He commanded, still stroking her.

Her grip tightened on his throat. "Harder."

So he gave her everything he had.

"Where do _you_ want it?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Letty's free hand that had found its way to her breasts, squeezing each nipple in turn. He wet his lips. But then, her hand went further up. She parted her lips and tapped the bottom one with her pointer finger.

"Here."

"Oh fuck."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Honestly, one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen. Dominic pulled out and rose to his knees, rapidly stroking his shaft.

"Give me your mouth."

Letty shifted until she was kneeled before him, her head back, mouth open and tongue out, awaiting his gift. The tip of his cock rested on her tongue. She used the wet muscle to flick around his head sucking him in once, and releasing him just in time for Dominic to shoot his load into her mouth.

"Uhhn! _Fuck_. _Yes_."

Letty swallowed the salty ejaculate eagerly, taking ahold of his meat and stroking it gently as she continued to milk him for everything he was worth with her mouth.

"Shit. Letty. Stop."

"Mm mm." She removed him from her mouth to mockingly tell him, "Take it."

Though he was still hard, Dominic got rock solid when she threw a cute wink his way… with his half of his dick still in her mouth.

"You are… perfect." He whispered to her. She looked up at him, opened her mouth wider and took him deep into her throat.

"Ahh!" It felt so good that it hurt and Dom's took hold of her head, pressing himself deeper into her mouth, only releasing her when he felt her start to gag. Tears had built in her eyes from the strain and Dom started to pull out.

Letty bared her teeth and gripped his ass, clearly upset with his plan to stop fucking her face. To his credit, he only faltered in his motions for a millisecond before he fisted both hands in her hair and started to pump his hips towards her, his cock hitting the back of her throat. With each thrust, Dominic went deeper, Letty gagged just as a little bit harder and tears started falling freely from her eyes.

And she loved every second of it.

"Fuck, I'm coming again."

Letty pushed her head forward until she deepthroated his whole manhood once more and then shook her head side to side.

Fireworks exploded in Dominic's eyes and he came, his seed shooting down her throat in long spurts.

When she finally released him, he was panting for air and his eyes flashed as he came down from his sexual high.

"Fucking Christ, Letty."

She smiled, wiping her mouth.

 _I need to marry-. Whoa! Slow down there_ , Dominic thought. His dick usually got soft at the thought of marriage. But at the thought of marrying Letty, he found that after two intense orgasms, he was still rock hard.

"Is it bathtime, then?" He grinned at what he had planned for the nubile student in his bed.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

When it came to luxury, no one knew it better than Dominic Toretto. The master bathroom was incredible. From the matching sand marble countertops and floor tiles to the Swarovski chandelier that dimly lit the room, the bathroom was definitely her new favorite place in his entire house. That was until she sat in the whirlpool bathtub full of bubbles, hot water… and massage jets.

And then the tub became her favorite place. In the world.

Leisurely soaking in lavender-scented water, Dominic relaxed against Letty's chest. The brunette rubbed up and down his chest as they sat in silence.

"It's unnerving. This peace and quiet, I mean."

"How's that?"

"Usually, both of your cell phones are going off, and then I'm answering emails on the iPad."

"You don't get peace and quiet at home?" Both of his hands took hold of her left one, and he massage between each of her fingers.

"Well, when I get home, I'm writing papers or taking some online exam."

"When does your life stop?"

"It doesn't."

"Neither does mine."

"Hm."

They sat in silence for awhile.

"You don't strike me as a sinister soul." Dominic eventually muttered aloud.

"Everyone has their demons. Battles."

"What are yours?"

"Nice try. You first."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"No, I suppose I can't."

He played with her fingers a bit longer, eventually resting it back on his chest. She felt it rise and fall deeply underneath her palm.

"Say it."

His brows crinkled. "I just want you to know that it's not a matter of _if_ , it's a matter of _when_ I lose control, I don't want you to be around for that."

"Why would you lose control? Of what?" Letty asked.

Dominic shrugged. "I just know I don't want you to see that side of me."

Letty was, in that moment, a cat becoming curiouser and curiouser.

"Are you a like a homicidal maniac?"

Dominic laughed loudly. "No. Fine time for you to ask, though."

"Shut up." Letty chuckled.

"I've just gone through hell." He admitted. "And sometimes, I need an outlet."

"Sex?"

"Yes, but it's not that simple." Dominic cleared his throat, and that was the closest Letty would ever come to seeing him nervous. "I have particular… tastes… when I lose control."

Letty suddenly became nervous, and Dominic could tell by the way her legs tensed against his waist.

"And before you ask, no I'm not a serial rapist either."

He felt her body relax.

"But you do like to hurt women."

"I like to control women. Sometimes."

"Why?"

"Why does anyone want to control someone else?"

"Because they're not used to having power." Letty suggested.

"Exactly."

"But you control an entire entrepreneurial empire. Why would you need more power?"

"It's not business, for lack of a better phrase."

"So, it's personal, then."

"Mm," confirmed Dominic.

"Which mean you're not used to having control in your personal life."

Dominic didn't respond.

"Did you have overbearing parents?"

He gave an amused, "Ha!"

"I'll take that as a no."

"No. I wish they'd been overbearing. That would have been an improvement."

Letty didn't know how to respond. She was officially confused.

"So…" she said, for lack anything else, "you want to control things, but not own them."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, for one, you said you don't do sleepovers."

"That's true. I don't."

"Why?"

"Feels too much like commitment."

"Two people sleeping together is too much like commitment?"

"Two people choosing to be at their most vulnerable together is."

Letty sighed. "So, what do you call this, then?"

"Well, we're not sleeping, are we?"

"Touché."

Dominic took a deep breath through his nose. "Anyway, there are better things to do with our mouths than talk."

Letty laughed. It was clear that he was over that particular discussion. Although, she wasn't upset. At least she had gotten out of talking about her own demons. It wasn't really a conversation that she was sure he'd understand. They were truly polar opposites.

"Are there now?"

"Oh, absolutely. I'm more than willing to show you."

"I'm certain you are." Her fingers "walked" down his chest, past his abdominal muscles and towards his pelvic region. When her soft, wet hand wrapped around his cock, Dominic hummed with pleasure. She stroked up and down slowly, adding a little pressure whenever her hand reached the head. Dominic's hands rubbed her thighs, squeezing slightly when the feeling was just that much more incredible. Her pace quickened. And so did his breathing.

Wrapping his hand around hers, he squeezed. "Harder."

And Letty gave him harder.

"Fuck," he groaned. His hands held her thighs in a death-grip; bruises were sure to form.

"Ah! Shit."

Jets of come spurted upwards before falling back down into the bath water, and Letty's hand slowed to a stop.

"Jesus, Leticia. Turn me back into some sort of horny schoolboy."

* * *

It was just past two in the morning when he commanded, "Hands on the edge."

Letty complied.

Not that she had much choice with his cock deep inside her ass and a waterproof vibrator in her pussy. He used her thigh to raise her right leg onto the sitting ledge of the whirlpool tub and jerked his hips, practically vibrating his-damn-self. Letty was in heaven. With this new angle, the vibrator hit just the right spot and she felt her orgasm approaching quickly.

Quicker than either of them expected, in fact. Dominic's hand came down to spank her ass. Hard.

And that was it.

She came around the vibrator and tried her hardest to push Dominic away. But he was having absolutely none of that. He spanked her left ass cheek this time and then rubbed it, soothingly.

"Hands on the edge!" He growled.

Dominic smacked the same reddening cheek again. The cool water on his hand mixed with the heat from her irritated skin was almost enough to get Letty off once more.

It was when he used his free hand to pull her body flush against his, effectively pushing the vibrating cock against her g-spot. Her entire body tensed, muscles gripping Dominic's manhood.

"Yes! Letty!" He shouted.

In sweet unison, they came together; Letty fell limp against the tub, taking Dominic's weight as he fell atop of her.

"You," he panted, "are-."

 _Mine_ , he wished as he pulled the vibrator out of her.

"Cold." Letty chuckled. Dominic laughed.

"Let's get this perfect body under the covers." He squeezed her ass with both hands before laying a spank to the right of it. "I'm not finished with you, yet."


	7. Part VII

_A/N: 1. Trigger warnings in this chapter include: child abuse, molestation, statutory rape. 2. Landau's problems are a collection of four complex, unsolved mathematical problems dating back to 1912. 3. Damn, it's been a minute since my last update. My bad._

* * *

 ** _Part VII_**

"I was fifteen when I fucked my au pair." Dominic confessed as if he were announcing that it was Saturday.

The pair sat comfortably on a bay window seat, drinking Moet & Chandon from the bottle. While Letty and her sore vagina were happy for the break, she felt as if this were about to change the dynamic of their relationship. _Was she ready to know more than she should about her boss? Was she ready to reveal her past to him?_

Inwardly, Letty had so many questions. Dominic watched her face intently, wondering what she was thinking. Somehow, someway, she managed to keep her face trained.

"Was it rape?"

"According to the law, yes, it was."

Letty fought the urge to narrow her eyes. "Of course I know that. I meant did she… _force_ anything-."

"No, nothing like that. We were… connected, I suppose."

"How so?"

"She'd been with me since I was born. I knew only her. I'd hardly even recognized my mother and father as my parents until I was about five or six. My therapist said it was a classic Oedipus complex."

Letty's head tilted slightly. "The idea of a child transferring their devotion of the breast towards their mother."

"Well said," he praised, "and correct."

"I read."

Dominic smiled. "Do you? I didn't think pretty women knew what books were."

Rolling her eyes, Letty gestured with her hand for him to continue.

"Anyway, three years later, we told my dad that we were in love." Dominic gracefully shrugged one shoulder. "Two weeks later, Immigration deported her."

"Did your father ever tell your mother?"

"No. To this day, she admires Elena. Feels like she owes Elena something for being such a great nanny."

"That's terrible."

"Which part?"

"All of it."

"Do you pity me?"

"No."

"Good, I'm not a man to be pitied."

"Because you think you're a bad person?"

"Because I _am_ a bad person."

Before Letty could respond, Dominic stood from the bay window seat, forcing the Latina to take in his naked glory. Her body responded, eyelids fluttering. Dominic noticed. Instead of entertaining her current desire, he suggested they focus on another. "Come, Leticia, I'm famished."

* * *

Five minutes after Dominic had sucked peaches, strawberries and heavy cream from her cunt atop of his kitchen counter, Letty lie back against the warming marble and stared at the ceiling. One of her hands held his head against her stomach as he rested as well.

"My mother was a whore." She blurted out.

Feeling his attempt to look up at her, she pressed her hand against the crown of his head, making sure he remained where he was.

"She wasn't always a whore. It just," she sighed, heavily, "happened, I guess."

Letty's voice was distant and her eyes had glazed over, unblinking. "Ever since I could remember, she'd been attracted to rich, sometimes married, men. If it was flashy, she had to have it. And once the money ran dry, or he caught on to the fact that she was using him for his money, it was on to the next one. I can't tell you how many 'uncles' and 'stepdads' I had before I was seventeen. Eventually, she got older, tits weren't as perky, ass wasn't as high and her personality was shit.

"We went from living in condos and manors in Bel-Air to living in a fixer-upper in Echo Park. Of course, she felt like she was too good to work a nine to five like a normal mother. She frequented clubs where the rich and famous partied, met some people, and became a 'high-priced escort', according to her. She made a living, I guess. Tried to hide the truth from me, but I'm not an idiot. So," Letty swallowed around the knot in her throat, "you can see why this is a big deal for me."

She felt him nod against her flesh.

"I understand."

"I never had control over much. And my mother had zero concern for what could have possibly happened to me by any one of these strange men."

Dominic's arms wrapped tighter around her waist and swallowed harshly.

"Did any of them-?"

"No." She answered quickly. "I remember one was too touchy. Always wanted to kiss my cheeks, rub my lower back. Stuff like that. He never tried anything more than a hug that lasted a second too long. But," Letty gave a half-hearted shrug, "I knew."

"What was his name?"

Letty cleared her throat. "I don't need a savior, Dominic."

Dominic was quiet as he quelled his rising anger. It was not in his nature to let things go, and he wasn't about to change now. But it was obviously taking everything that she had to even tell him what she already did. He didn't want to press the topic. For now.

"May I look at you now?"

Letty let her hand slide from his head and she prepared herself for the look of pity in his eyes.

A look that never came.

"You are an idiot if you think you're anything like your mother. Or that this will force you to become her. Your mother did it for the money."

"And what am I doing it for?"

"My guess," Dominic suggested, "is that you can feel the strange, yet intense energy that pulses between us. We're drawn to each other, whether we like it or not."

"And how can we be certain that it isn't just lust?"

"I suppose," he paused, choosing his next words carefully, "we'll have to extend the contract to be certain."

"Is that so?" Letty asked, playfully. "Just admit that you like me?"

"I do like you. You have a hidden charisma about you. Sometimes, I wish you would share it with the world a little more."

Letty sat thoughtfully for a few heartbeats. "You as well."

"That's enough sharing for the night." Standing to his full height, Dominic curled his arms around her thighs and said, "Let me ravage your body once more and then I'll let you rest." He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and started towards the bedroom.

Dominic laid her gently on the bed and spread her legs, opening her up for him. He pressed his middle finger to her lips and she sucked it into her mouth. Pulling it from her lips, Dominic trailed it downwards, running it along her slick folds.

"Ready for me?" He asked, rhetorically. A grin crossed his face.

 _Always it appears_ , Letty thought to herself. Instead, she nodded, trying to hide her shy smile. Dominic slipped two fingers inside of her and her thighs tensed, legs closing reflexively.

"Legs open." He commanded.

Letty opened her legs.

"Wider."

She opened them wider.

Dominic made a come hither motion with his fingers, brushing against her g-spot. Her eyes closed and her back arched. He pressed his free hand against the flat of her stomach.

"Eyes open."

Letty opened her eyes, but when she looked into his eyes, his fingers began their ministrations again.

"Oh god."

"That's it."

 _Why was he looking at her like that? Like he could see into her soul?_ It was unnerving. But also, it turned her on. Her entire body was sensitive and the gorgeous man atop of her was not making that any easier. Her legs tried to close again. This time, Dominic was having none of that. He pulled his fingers from her body and reached over, opening the drawer to his bedside table. Moving away from it, Letty watched as black, silk ribbon trailed back to her body.

"Legs open." He commanded again. Letty did what she was told. Not that she had much choice in the matter. Dominic wrapped on of the ribbons around her left ankle and then another around the right. He followed suit doing the same to her wrists. Leaving feather light kisses wherever he touched, Dominic made his rounds, tying the ends of the ribbons around the bedposts.

And there she lay, completely spread and bare for him, her pussy utterly soaked and so ready for him.

"There's a good girl." He grinned. Her brows furrowed and a soft moan fell from her parted lips. He stroked his hardening cock, pleased with the sight before him. And Letty wetted her lips.

Dominic followed her gaze to his manhood and looked back at her.

"Do you want it?"

She nodded furiously.

"Tell me."

She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. "I want it."

"What is it you want?"

Her eyelids fluttered.

"Tell me what you want or you get nothing at all."

"I want your cock."

"Where?" He tapped the head of his dick against her tight clit.

"Inside of me."

Dominic stroked the tip up and down her folds, wetting himself in her juices.

"Be." He pushed just the tip inside of her and her muscles tightened, prepared to suction him in. "More." He pushed in another few centimeter. "Specific."

"There!" She cried out.

"Right there?"

"Yes." She whined. "More."

So, he gave her a few more inches. "More?"

She looked him dead in the eyes. "All of you."

Dominic faltered at the double entendre. But only for a heartbeat. He shoved every inch of himself inside of her, pushing her knees up as far as they could go with her ankles tied. Letty laughed. That pissed him off. He set a punishing rhythm, hitting every inch of her walls and Letty loved every fucking second of it.

"Is this what you want?" He growled. "To take all of it?" He slammed in and out of her, gritting his teeth and squeezing her thighs. "Take everything from me?" Dominic's voice raised. His anger was apparent. He pounded into her, his pelvis massaging her clit _just_ right.

 _Who the fuck did she think she was? Asking everything of him? And why the fuck was he giving her everything she wanted? So soon?_ This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Is this what you want? Hm?" He asked, staring into her eyes.

"Yes, sir." She teased.

That was it. The magic words. Dominic pushed as far as he could into her, and came harder than he had in nearly a decade. Before he collapsed onto her, he untied her hands, leaving her ankles bound.

"Fuck." He knew what just happened and he prayed she didn't.

No such luck.

"You like me." Letty reiterated her earlier sentiment.

"Yes," he confessed into her neck. "I like you."

She looked towards the grandfather clock in his room; the sun had been in the sky for nearly an hour. The brunette rubbed the back of his neck with one hand while the other traced circles across the span of his back. "I like you, too."

* * *

It was nearly noon when Letty stirred in her sleep. The black ribbon was nowhere to be found and she was resting comfortably under Dominic's heavy duvet. A lovely sucking sensation against her nether region was what woke her up. She looked down at the human-sized bulge under the covers. Her hands reached under and found his head, pressing his face further into her sex. Her hips rolled, grinding her pussy against his face.

It didn't take long for her to come. And she suddenly felt as if she'd had her normal three cups of coffee. He pushed the covers from his head and looked up at her, smiling.

"Good morning."

Letty hid her face in one of the plush pillows and gave a muffled. "Morning."

"Shall we start our day?"

She removed her head from the pillow and looked to him. "If we have to."

He smiled. "Busy day ahead of me."

"I can cancel something."

"Could you now?" He raised a brow. "And what would you have me do instead?"

"Me."

His eyes flashed. "Don't tempt me."

* * *

 _Beverly Hills Calabasas Country Club, Saturday, 2:15PM_

"Dominic's got himself a nice little _princesa_ these days." Arturo Braga said.

"She's not _mine_." The Cuban CEO replied. He thanked his lucky stars that he'd slipped on his darkest pair of aviators when he exited the car. The gentlemen that accompanied him at the circular lunch table were human lie detectors. They had to be when it came to their business. It was important to them to read body language. And Dominic would give nothing away.

"Then what is she?"

"My assistant."

"Ah, is that what you're calling them these days?"

Dominic said nothing. He took a sip of his scotch and checked his emails from his phone.

"Leave him be, Arturo." Fenix Calderon spoke up. It was clear that his dear friend was a private character. Even if his assistant was his current submissive, Dominic wouldn't tell them. He only revealed what he wanted people to know. Braga had known him long enough to know that.

Really, Fenix deduced, it was the reason women flocked to Dominic. He was mysterious and brooding. Apparently, women loved a challenge.

And Dominic Toretto was the complete Landau collection.

"What about you? What is it? The year of the snowbunny?" Hernan Reyes asked of Braga. Braga had quite a soft spot for animals. Always had, ever since he was a child. Total vegan. And a silent activist against animal cruelty. So, he took to calling his subs by pet names. Literally.

The men around the table shared a hearty laugh.

"If you must know, yes, it's the year of the Bunny." Braga raised his glass of red wine. "And we mate just like them."

"I could have gone the rest of my life without hearing that, Arturo." Reyes admitted.

"Better than dummies."

"They're not dummies. They're dolls." Reyes told him, defensively.

"It's not for us to judge, either way." Dominic reminded his old friend.

"Enough of this." Fenix suggested. "Let's go play some golf."

"That eager for me to take your money, Fenix?" Dominic teased.

"Ahh. We'll see, Dominic. We'll see."

 _Four hours later…_

"There's an exhibit tonight if you're interested." Fenix told Dominic. They were on their way back to the lodge for after-par drinks.

"Of what variety?"

"Well, I think you'll find it fits your particular tastes."

Dominic nodded once.  
"We'll see."

"Unless another art form has captured your attention."

Dominic smiled. "Nice try, Fenix."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"But I can certainly tell him that I accept all forms of payment for the game I just won."

"Nobody likes a sore winner, Dom."

Dominic laughed. Fenix's brows pinched slightly. Only for a split second. Dominic, laughing genuinely? The man was clearly enamored.

This was going to be interesting.

"Well, then, perhaps, we will see you later."

 _Letty's apartment, 8:28PM_

 ** _Can I see you?_**

 _I don't know. Can you?_

 ** _May I?_**

 _Yes._

 ** _Open the door._**

Letty's eyes widened slightly at the knock on her apartment door. Her heart started beating quickly. She tossed her Macbook onto a large decorative pillow and crossed the room to short hallway that led to her front door. Mentally reminding herself to act cool, Letty let out a deep breath and then opened it.

For exactly thirty seconds, Dominic and Letty simply stared at one another, neither truly knowing what to say. It was as if one was seeing the other for the first time.

And, in a way, they were. It was the first time they weren't meeting as boss and personal assistant. No, this was different. So different. Practically tangible.

"Hi." Letty finally broke the silence.

"Hello." His forehead crinkled. Letty's smile turned into a worried expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just needed to see you."

"Would you like to come in?"

"I-," he looked down the hall as if something was waiting for him, "have an event. I just came to see you."

"What kind of event?"

"An art exhibit of sorts."

Her eyes swept back and forth across his face, searching for something. It made him nervous. But he would never admit that.

"What kind of art?"

"Dark art."

Letty's breath caught in her throat. She had been doing some research. The darkest fantasies that she could find on the Internet all floated around her head. And what was even more unsavory was that there were people who acted out such fantasies for others in underground clubs. It was known as The Dark Arts.

"I see." She stood to her full height, crossing her arms over her chest. "And these Dark Arts have something to do with the particular tastes you have when you lose control?"

"They do."

She breathed through her nose and looked at him, unwavering.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

It wasn't like Dominic to be taken off guard. Truth be told, it wasn't like him to do a lot of the things he'd done since he and Letty became… more than employer and employee.

He stepped inside of her abode, shutting the door behind him, watching helplessly as she started back down the hall.

"Leticia-."

"Don't try to talk me out of this. My mind's made up."

"I'm not trying to talk you out of anything. I just-."

"Want to keep me sheltered from certain parts of you." Letty kept walking, nearing her bedroom, with Dominic following closely behind. "The dark parts."

"Well-."

"But," she continued, slipping her t-shirt over her head, "I've decided that I want to know everything there is to know about you. Whether you like it or not, I'm in your head. Under your skin. And you're in mine."

"Will you shut up for a moment?" Dominic laughed.

Letty turned from her closet, braless. She watched as his eyes quickly took in consideration the space and opportunity they currently had. The battle played across his features before he stilled them and cleared his throat.

"Look, I want to know more about you, as well. Everything in its own time and place, of course, but it's not really what I don't want you to see. It's who."

Oh, now she was _really_ interested.

Crossing her arms over her naked chest, Letty smirked. "Ah, an ex will be there."

"I'm not certain."

"But it's a strong possibility?"

Dominic said nothing.

"Ten minutes." She turned back to her wardrobe and pushed hangered clothing aside.

It was apparent that she was much like him in this aspect; once her mind was set on something, that was it.

"As you wish." He stepped out of the room, closing her door, politely. Closing his eyes, Dominic let out a heavy breath.

This was certainly going to be an adventure.


	8. Part VIII

_**Part VIII**_

An abandoned subway system.

And not just any abandoned subway. A totally decked out, redesigned subway system, complete with rewired sound system and light systems, new paint and stages. That's where Letty found herself.

Dominic had driven into the city, parked his "play toy" -a candy-red Charger Daytona- on an ominous looking street and grabbed her hand. She was led down a creepy set of stairs and through a gate that had been wrapped in caution tape. They walked for two minutes, down long, dark tunnels and across a train platform that led to another dark tunnel. This time, there was a heavy, stone door.

"Follower of man, dark as night. A trained choreographer, comes after light." Letty heard a heavily-accented voice inquire.

She had to laugh; it was too ludicrous to believe that places like this actually existed outside of gritty noir films. Dominic looked at her and grinned. He'd felt the same way when he was first introduced to this place.

"The little lady has an answer?"

Dominic opened his mouth to respond, only for Letty to cut him off. "Yeah," she told the bodiless voice, "the answer is a shadow."

Dominic slipped a hand into his pocket and held his free hand out for her to grasp. No sooner had she placed her hand in his, the heavy door opened, scraping against the ground.

"Aren't you a little genius?"

Letty refrained from rolling her eyes at Dominic. "Just call me Einstein."

That was the last thing she could hear as music with an incredible bass took over. Dominic's grip tightened ever so slightly, and Letty was sure that it was too keep her from turning around and running for the exit.

It was dark, and once her eyes adjusted, the first thing she noticed was the main stage looked fit for a magician. The two side stages were occupied by couples. To her left, a man was on his knees, his head between the legs of a woman who looked no older than twenty-five. She had on thigh-high leather boots and a matching bra. Her left breast was being kneaded by the man before her while he ate her pussy. The man's back and ass were red with rising welts. And the whip in her hand told Letty exactly who the Dominant one was in their relationship.

To the right, there were two women, one significantly older than her "pet". The younger woman was literally dressed as a sexy kitten and Letty watched as nipple clamps were placed over her breasts. The pain on her face turned into pleasure and back to pain as they were tightened.

Three full bars were set up and the crowd ranged from businessmen and women to people who looked like they'd just graduated high school. The one thing that truly stuck out in Letty's mind was just how… normal everyone looked.

"Well, well, well. Look what the Dominant dragged in." A woman's accented voice purred. "Dominic Anthony Toretto, as I live and breathe."

Dominic turned in the direction of the familiar voice and gave a half-smile. His hand squeezed her hand tighter.

 _This must be the ex_ , Letty mused. To get a better view of the woman, she moved closer to Dominic's side, her free hand resting on his stomach. She looked up to his face and then to their visitor. Letty's eyes widened slightly. It was her. The woman in the candid photo that she'd found when she researched her boss.

 _Eileen. Emily. Erin? What the hell was this woman's na-._

"Elena." He greeted.

 _Ah, Elena_ , Letty was reminded.

"Who's your little friend?" Elena asked with so much enthusiasm that Letty knew she wasn't at all excited about Dominic being with someone else.

"This is Leticia." Dominic introduced. "Leticia, this is Elena." He paused, wondering if he should offer any more information. "My former au pair." He added.

Letty's head spun. _What?_

 _Plot. Twist._ , thought Letty. She suddenly had dozens of questions swimming around her brain.

"A pleasure, Leticia." Elena presented her hand for a shake. Letty looked at it for a moment, before deciding to be polite and shake it. But not before squeezing Dominic's hand in a crippling grip. In return, he stroked her hand that rested against his stomach.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"She's cute."

"She's also standing right here." Letty interjected.

A look of surprise flitted across Elena's features. Letty didn't know what to make of that.

But Dominic did. When Elena gave him a questioning look, Dominic gave a negating gesture with his head.

Elena laughed, heartily. "Is this life altering, then?"

"Earth-shatteringly so."

Elena gave another glance at Leticia, grinning.

"We'll see."

Someone behind Dominic caught her attention and she nodded back at them. "Well, I do hope you stay to enjoy the show."

Dominic nodded, and Elena was off.

"You-." Letty began, her tone accusatory.

"Have a lot to explain. I will."

Letty was fuming. And it wasn't because of Elena. She was well aware that they both had so much to learn about one another, but Dominic hadn't mentioned that his au pair was back in the States, and was now apparently Queen of All Mistresses. Someone was in big trouble.

Turning her attention to the stage, Letty realized the lights had dimmed, and a collective silence fell across the underground club.

Elena had walked into the blue-lit stage, confidence radiating off of her like sound waves. Already kneeling on the floor were her two victims, one male and one female. Heads bowed. Elbows resting on their own thighs and their palms facing upwards. As if they were in silent prayer to an ancient goddess. The pixie-cut Dominatrix took a seat on a leather whipping bench and crossed her legs delicately.

" _Vem cá_." She commanded in Portuguese. They crawled to her completely in sync.

The male onstage nudged Elena's hand with his nose as if he were a puppy asking for a rub. And in a sense, he was. And Elena rewarded him with a tender caress of his face. The female rested her cheek against Elena's lap while Elena's free hand stroked her back. The hand on his face slid to his chin and she lifted it so that she could look into his eyes.

" _Me agrade_." ( _Please me._ ) Elena commanded of her male subject.

What followed next was nothing short of amazing. The foreplay Elena's pets bestowed upon her was nothing short of beautiful. Every touch was tender and caring and made to give pleasure to every inch of Elena's body. When they were both bent over the leather bench and given ten spanks each. Well, the female subject was given eight full lashes and on the ninth, she came, squirting all over the front of the stage. Elena had smiled like a proud parent.

Once she came, she was dismissed.

"Someone's holding out on _mãe_." ( _Mommy_.)

Letty's brows furrowed. And she waited with baited breath for what Elena would do next. _Was he to be punished for holding out? Was he controlling his climax? Was she? Somehow?_

"Why?" The Brazilian asked of her pet.

"I wish to please you more, Mistress." The man, albeit young in the face, had the deep Southern twang of a man twice his age.

"You'll come now or you won't get your dessert."

"A request?"

"You may ask."

"May I come inside of you?"

Elena smirked. "You may."

In what was the most calculated lovemaking session that Letty had ever witnessed, Elena took her pleasure from her submissive, and giving it in return. Every touch pushed both of them closer to orgasm.

Letty understood now why everyone had gotten so quiet. They were under Elena's spell. She was captivating. Truly emitted sensuality and it was addictive.

It was obvious that he was getting closer and closer to erupting; his hips pumped harder and Elena's nails scratched at his back.

Two things happened in the following forty-five seconds.

The first: Elena turned her head towards the crowd, a look of sheer seductive ruthlessness across her features, and locked eyes with Dominic. The look, nor who it was intended for, did not go unnoticed by Letty. She watched as Dominic's chest rose and fell quicker than its normal pace. Letty's chest and ears turned red. She was _heated_!

The second was that when her submissive came inside of her, he shouted, "Ah! I love you, Mommy!"

And suddenly most of Letty's questions were answered.

* * *

"Well, well, well. Miss Leticia Ortiz." Braga greeted. He'd found Dominic and Letty at the bar, and the tension between the two was palpable.

"Mr. Braga." Letty replied with a raise of her glass. Whiskey, she'd learned tasted even better when it was from the Prohibition era.

"You remembered my name. How precious. And certainly you remember Fenix?"

"Mr. Calderon." She nodded.

"It's quite a surprise to see a sweet little girl like you in a big, bad place like this."

Letty smiled. "I've been called many things, but sweet is not one of them."

Dominic grinned into his glass of scotch. "Enjoy the show?"

Fenix was first to answer. "It was… interesting."

"As it always is with Elena." Arturo remarked. "But, I'm sure you know that better than anyone, Dominic."

Letty had to remind herself that Dominic was not hers, and she had no right to be as jealous as she suddenly felt. She loosened her grip on the glass of whiskey in her hand and cleared her throat.

"Talking about me, I'm sure." Elena's voice came from behind the three men. They shifted, making room for the Mistress of the night.

"Your ears must have been burning."

Elena smiled. She was beautiful, surely. And she was polite enough.

But Letty had a feeling about this woman. She didn't know what it was, but she was never wrong about people.

"You three won't mind if I tear Dominic away for a word." It wasn't a question. Or a suggestion.

But Dominic found himself glancing at Letty for a reaction. Upon seeing this, Elena's interest peaked.

"Dominic." She commanded in her best Mistress voice. Dominic's spine straightened. "Come. Now."

Letty's heart raced. _Who the fuck did she think she was?_ Elena had no claim or control over Dominic now.

"Dominic." Letty said, tone just as icy, sitting her glass on the bar with a loud _CLANK_! The brunette's gaze fixed on Elena's. "Stay."

Fenix and Arturo's head shot from Letty's face to Elena's, waiting for a chick fight to break out.

Dominic's battle played across his face, but neither Elena nor Letty witnessed it. They were locked in a silent war, neither willing to back down.

"Hmm." Elena smirked. "Could I have a word with your…" she tilted her head from one side to the other, trying to decide what to call Letty, "assistant?" she finally decided on.

Letty's eyes narrowed. How had she known that she worked for Dominic?

"Go play, boys." Letty suggested. "I'll be fine."

"Letty."

She broke eye contact with Elena, instead turning her attention to Dominic. His concern was evident. And so incredibly sweet. But Letty could handle herself. And she could certain handle this woman.

"I'm fine."

He looked into her eyes for a moment longer, leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I won't be far." He murmured into her ear.

"Let's go find a shot girl." Fenix offered.

No sooner had the three men taken off, Elena sidled up next to Letty at the bar, leaning gracefully against it.

"You," she started, pushing a strand of Letty's dark hair behind her ear, "are cute."

"Thanks." Letty replied, moving away from the condescending gesture.

"What is it?"

"What is what?"

"Your… thing?"

Confusion was obviously plastered on Letty's face because Elena continued, "What is it about you that has _that_ boy," she nodded in Dominic's general direction, "forgetting his manners?"

"Well, he's a man now. So, he thinks for himself. Free will and all that. I hear it comes much easier when your abuser isn't around."

Elena laughed. "Abuser? Oh honey, I freed that boy. I taught him what inhibitions were and how to let go of them. I taught him to go after what he wants and take it. He wouldn't have half of the things he has now if it weren't for me, little girl. Take note of one thing, you can play pretend all day, but at night when his demons are keeping him awake, he's either going to need to discipline or be disciplined. When I look at you," she gave Letty a once-over, from head to toe and back, "I just don't see it."

Letty took a step forward, a smirk on her face. Starting at Elena's temple, Letty ran her left hand down the other woman's face. "What hurts the most? The fact that no longer needs you as a mother? Or that he's not choosing you to be in his bed?"

Elena's composure shook. She grabbed Letty by the wrist that was still by her face. "Look-."

"Ladies, how about we get some fresh air?" Dominic had appeared out of thin air. Gently, he managed to release Letty's hand from Elena's grasp.

"I have a cowboy's welts to tend to." Elena said, sweetly. "You two enjoy your night."

She turned, but then did an about-face as if she's forgotten something. "Oh, and Dominic?"

"Elena?"

" _Ela é adorável_." ( _She is lovely._ )

"Goodnight, Elena."

"Well," Dominic faced Letty, his body pushing her against the bar, "aren't you the little provocateur?"

"We were just having girl talk."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No, sir. I wouldn't dare."

"Hm." Dominic pondered his next sentiment. "Elena is a lot of bark, but she's a lot of bite as well."

"I told you. I can handle myself."

"Handle? As in, control?"

"More or less."

He pressed his body against hers, and Letty's mind nearly went blank. His cock was rock solid and just begging to be released.

"Come, Leticia. Let's see just how much control you have."

* * *

"If you come, you'll be punished." Dominic reminded her.

He was sitting in the driver's seat of his Daytona, and Letty bounced on his dick, front-facing. Dominic was speeding at one-hundred-and-ten miles per hour. And Letty was steering. The wind from the open windows whipped her hair across her face. Letty's muscles clenched around him at his domineering tone. Her eyes shut, and Dominic saw in the rear view mirror.

"If we crash, you'll be punished."

"Fuck."

"Right."

He shifted gears and he smacked her ass. "Right!" He growled.

Letty turned the wheel to the right, only to discover they were going around a narrow bend. Their bodies shifted to the right and Dominic's cock hit a new angle within her.

"God!" He felt amazing inside of her. And her heart pounded at an unhealthy rate. She was getting light-headed.

Adrenaline.

Dominic gathered her long, dark hair into his left hand and pulled her all the way down onto his length. "He won't help you now."

"Dominic!"

He laughed freely, a sound so deep and free. "Left!"

She listened the first time he told her. Around another bend they went. And Dominic hit another angle. This one more pleasurable than the last, if it was at all possible.

She couldn't. She wouldn't. There was no way she could orgasm going-

Letty looked at the speedometer. Her eyes bulged.

 _A hundred and fifty-one miles per hour!_

That was fucking hot.

"Don't you dare come.

She could feel it. Her orgasm. It was right there.

Dominic reached around and strummed on her clit.

It was coming. All he had to do was keep touching her just like he was.

 _Right there! Right there!_

"Fuuuck yesss!"

She was coming.

 _ **Hard**_.

And Dominic couldn't have been happier as he watched her cream slide down his shaft. He felt the car swerve and they were headed straight for a cement divider. He pulled her body back against his, taking hold of the wheel. Dominic righted the car and eased his foot off of the gas and onto the break. With one hand still comforting Letty through the aftershocks of her climax, he pressed his knee upwards to steady the wheel whilst using his free hand to switch gears once more.

The car slowed considerably and Dominic eased off of the highway via the next exit and rolled the tinted windows up as they cruised into town.

"Leticia, you have no idea how much trouble you're in."

Goosebumps prickled every inch of her skin and he felt her clench around him. He raised an eyebrow. Curious little kitten, she was.

"The things I'm going to do to you." He promised.

Not ten minutes later, he pulled into the parking garage of the Oviatt building, punched in his code and parked in one of his spaces. Dominic eased her off of his still-hard manhood and into the passenger seat, grateful that she had chosen to wear a dress.

Placing his hands on the wheel, he let them slide down the curved leather as he leaned against the headrest. He shoved himself back into his suit pants, zipping them up.

"I want to ask you something."

Dominic chuckled. "Is it about Elena?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll speak about it after your punishment."

Letty didn't say a word.

"I promise."

She nodded.

Dominic exited the car, shutting the door before he sighed heavily. He cursed Elena's name under his breath while walking around to open Letty's door. When she didn't move from the car, Dominic crouched low, placing a hand on her thigh.

"Don't shut me out because of whatever she said to you." He pleaded. Letty looked at his, her eyes searching his face.

"Okay."

He was a little surprised, and it showed. But he was more grateful. And he wouldn't waste another second on even the thought of Elena.

"Good. Now come." He stood and offered a hand to help her out.

"I already did." She replied, saucily.

"And there's that smart mouth." He shut the door behind her. "I've got something for that."

Letty's knees buckled.

* * *

Whenever Letty expected something from Dominic, he seemed to find a way to completely surprise her. But she was never one to back down from a challenge.

So, it was standing in Dominic's pleasure room filled with even the most frightful of toys, Letty turned to look at him in the doorway.

She ran her hand over a riding crop, and then tilted her head at his questioning gaze, gesturing at the room. "I suppose this will do."

His eyes flashed and he stepped further into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Then, let's begin."


	9. Part IX

_A/N: Trigger warning, mention/allusion to rape/sexual assault. Not edited._

* * *

 _Part IX_

 _He circled around her, coming to stand in front of her as she kneeled, in her bra and panties, before him on the floor. Head bowed, hands clasped perfectly upon her lap. All she could see were his shiny black shoes and just to his thighs if she dared to gaze upwards. Which she didn't. Something told her when they were in this room, he was in total control. And she, of course, was already in enough trouble. She didn't dare break another rule._

 _It made her feel a little giddy inside that she was exploring this new world with Dominic Toretto. Letty fought the urge to grin._

" _Are you sure you want this?" He'd bent over to whisper in her ear._

" _Yes." And she'd meant it._

" _We'll need a safeword." He said, rolling up the sleeves of his white Oxford shirt. "Any suggestions."_

" _Sweet." Letty offered._

 _She couldn't see it, but Dominic grinned. Here she was, still attempting to cure him of his demons._

" _Sweet, it is."_

That had been exactly fifty-two minutes ago.

Now, Letty sat on Mia's living room couch, her eyes glazed over and her hands trembling around a cup of, now lukewarm, black tea.

"Letty, I wish you would tell me what happened." Even though Mia's voice was soft, it made Letty jump, nearly dropping her tea. Seeing this, Mia took ahold of the mug and sat it on her coffee table. She took Letty's right hand in her own and squeezed gently.

"Letty-."

"My boss."

Mia's brown eyes widened slightly. Letty's near-catatonic state, her eyes red from crying, the red marks on her wrists and neck. She could only assume one thing. "Letty, did he… did he force… himself-?"

"No!" Letty said a tad too loud. It was Mia's turn to jump.

"Okay. Okay. Well, what happened? Start from the beginning."

But the story was too long. Letty didn't want to start from the beginning. She just wanted an explanation. _Why was he like that? Why would he do that… to her?_ And, okay, yes, she said she was prepared. But not nearly as prepared as she could have been. All of the things she'd researched held no weight in that moment. Because it was in the moment she realized that Dominic Toretto was a sadist.

" _Up." He commanded. She did as she was told, rising from her feet. "You may look at me."_

 _Her head rose slowly, and her eyes found his face. While his features were steady, if not a tad menacing, it was his eyes that gave him away. They looked terrified. Like he knew something that she didn't know. He held his hand out, palm to the sky, and she placed her own into it. Leading her across the room, he let go of her hand._

" _Kneel."_

 _She kneeled again, this time her knees supported by the soft espresso leather of a whipping bench. Dominic placed a gentle hand on her back and nudged her forward. Letty's upper body easily fell forward, her elbows and forearms resting on the leather-padded top tier of the contraption._

" _You disobeyed me. You will be punished." He removed the silver cuff links from his shirt and slipped them into his pants pocket. "Because it was unintentional," he rolled up his right sleeve, "and because you tried so hard" and then his left sleeve, "I'll be lenient."_

 _Letty was silent._

" _Thank me."_

" _Thank you."_

"' _Thank you' what?"_

" _Thank you, sir."_

 _Dominic smiled. She was quick learner. "Good girl."_

 _He rounded the bench, and all Letty could see were his thighs and down to his calves._

" _Pick a number between one and ten."_

 _Pick a number? For what?_

" _Seven."_

" _Seven, it is."_

 _There was quiet movement. A few small knocks here and there. And then he was before her again._

" _Hands together."_

 _She put her hands together and he wrapped a thin cord tightly around her left wrist and then the right before tying a figure eight with either end before securing it in a neat knot. The entire process took him one minute. No more. No less._

 _The excitement of it all, made Letty's panties wet. Her heart beat in anticipation. Walking behind her, Dominic placed a black silk scarf around her face. Just before the soft fabric wrapped around eyes, Letty took a deep breath, and released it, and with it… her inhibitions._

 _There were a few moments of deafening silence when Letty could hear her heart beating. And then came her punishment._

 _THWACK!_

 _She'd heard the sound before she felt the blinding pain of a leather punishment strap. She saw stars behind her eyes and she barely had enough time to process it before the second blow came, this time to the opposite ass cheek._

 _This time, she cried out and she struggled against the pain, the ties cutting into her wrists. She tried lean up, but Dominic's hand caught the back of her neck and he squeezed firmly, pushing her back into her kneeling position just in time for the third blow._

 _Tears formed in Letty's eyes and her mouth opened._

 _And then another. This time, the pain shot down her legs and she wanted no more of what he was offering._

" _Sweet!" She hollered. The pain was unlike anything she'd ever felt. It wasn't a teasing spank. It wasn't one that was meant to reassure that good things were coming. It was a full-fledged beating. She just knew that her ass would be sore for hours, if not days afterwards._

 _And Dominic… well, he hadn't lied, that was for certain. But why? Why would he ever want to hurt her for his own pleasure? Why would anyone? It was ludicrous! This was it? What he liked? What he was like when he let go of all inhibitions? Is this how Elena had freed him?_

 _Almost immediately she heard the thump of paddle falling to the buffed hardwood floor. She felt cold metal against the soft flesh of her hands and she felt slight tugging. Dominic was cutting the bindings. The second her hands her free, she tore the blindfold from her eyes and before he could blink, Letty had raised her and slapped him hard across the face. And then once more for good measure._

" _You're sick."_

 _As Dominic was still processing the slap, Letty was off of the bench and was across the room, gathering her clothing._

" _Letty!" Dominic tried. But she was already turning the gold lock on the door. "Letty, will you just-? Letty!"_

 _Too late. She was gone._

"Oh, Letty, I'm so sorry." Mia comforted her. She placed a reassuring hand on Letty's. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." Letty rested her elbows on her knees and rubbed her face in her palms, trying in vain to clear her mind. She had a migraine forming and her ass was sore. "I just have so many questions."

"Well, I hate to say it, but," Mia paused, trying to phrase her next statement delicately, "it seems like the only person with the answers is your boss."

Letty didn't even want to think about seeing Dominic again for a long, long time.

"Yeah." Was all Letty could manage.

"I'm sorry this happened." She pulled Letty into a sideways embrace. "You're more than welcome to stay here tonight, if you want."

"Thanks, Mi, but I'm going to head home. I just needed to talk to someone."

"Well, I'm always here. Not just for studying."

It was strange. Mia and Letty had been study partners for nearly two full semesters and Letty barely knew anything about her. Not that she didn't care, but she didn't want Mia to ask questions about her in return. Not many people knew much about her and it was a conscious decision of Letty's to keep it that way.

And yet, here was Mia, listening to the story of how she was dominated by her mysteriously sadistic boss. And she felt comfortable enough to take Mia up on her offer. She didn't want to be alone tonight. Besides that, Dominic knew where she lived, and she wouldn't put it past him to show up unannounced.

Ten minutes later, Mia had pulled out the sofa bed. Letty was curled up on the pillow top mattress, snuggled under the comforter, watching as Mia walked around turning out the lights. When she got to the doorway to her bedroom, she turned back to look at Letty, an inquisitive look on her face.

"Your boss," she started, "what's his name?"

Letty had already told her the most intimate of details about Dominic, so there was really no reason not to tell her. Why would she protect someone who purposely wanted to hurt her?

In a quiet voice uncharacteristic of her, Letty replied, "Dominic Toretto."

And she missed Mia's strange expression as she turned over and adjusted the pillow beneath her head. "Night, Mia."

"Night, Letty."

* * *

Letty woke to sound of a pan clanging. A few clicking noises and then Mia's hushed voice. "I don't care! You can't do that! I don't even know who you are anymore! No, don't come here! I have company."

"Mia, you okay?" Letty pushed her waves back and rubbed a hand over her sleepy face.

"I gotta go. I'm making breakfast." Mia ended the call and toss her smartphone on the counter. "Morning."

And once again, she was her chipper self.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes. "Boy troubles."

"Lemme guess," Letty said, leaning her hip against the entryway of the kitchen, "Professor O'Connor isn't the man of your dreams anymore?"

"Ha!" Mia replied. "Very funny."

"Come on, Mia. You've been with him nearly every day for office hours since the semester started. You mean to tell me nothing happened in all that time?"

"Could you pass me the eggs?" Was Mia's response. Letty grinned and turned to open Mia's stocked fridge.

 _Shit_ , Letty thought, _I need to get my shit together_. Letty practically _lived_ off of takeout and could only cook a few things that her grandmother had taught her before she passed away.

"And to answer your question," Mia told her study partner, "there's nothing going on between us."

"Mhm." Letty handed the eggs over.

"Well there was this one time, but I think I just made it up in my head."

"What happened?"

For a split second, Mia considered telling Letty before she responded, "Forget it, it's stupid."

"I told you about the most degrading night of my life, nothing is stupid at this point."

Mia cracked a few eggs and handed the bowl to Letty to whip. "So, one night, we were sitting on the couch in his office, you know the one?"

"The only maroon one in his office? Yes, I know it." Letty rolled her eyes. "Just spill it, Mi."

"Well, we were sitting on it and going over one of my papers. And I said something funny and he laughed and put his hand on my knee and like even after he stopped laughing, he kept it there." She shrugged. "And he sort of looks at me like-."

"Like he can see through to your soul?"

Mia looked at Letty, knowingly, nodding slowly. "Yeah, exactly like that."

"I know the type."

"I don't know. Maybe I'm making it up."

"He's waiting for you to make the first move."

"You think?"

"I know."

* * *

 _Sunday, 8:32PM_

"Please stop calling. I don't want to talk to you."

"Leticia, I just-."

 _Beep. Beep. Beep_.

Letty had ended the call.

 _Why had she even answered in the first place? And why did he have to say her name like that?_ So sad, yet commanding all at once. She threw her phone to the end of the bed and kept scrolling on her MacBook. Somehow she'd ended up on a Wikipedia page:

Sadist refers to:

 _-Sadistic personality disorder_ , is the term for individuals who derive pleasure from the suffering of others (see also Antisocial personality disorder)

Sadist may also refer to:

 _Sexual practices_

 _-BDSM_ , one who engages in erotic (sexual) practices, interpersonal dynamics, or role-playing involving bondage, dominance, submission and masochism

 _-Sadomasochism_ , one who engages with consenting partners in aspects of pain or humiliation for sexual pleasure

 _-Sexual sadism disorder_ , one who suffers from a medical/psychological condition for sexual arousal from inflicting pain/humiliation on unwilling, non-consenting victims

Letty found herself clicking link after link learning more and more about something she wasn't so sure she wanted to know more about. But, there she was, reading away, unable to tear herself away from words like 'punishment', 'humiliation', 'beating', 'pain'. And all she could do was wonder why. That was her biggest and most important question. Why was Dominic like that? He seemed perfect for her in every other way. Except this one.

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

She sat her Mac to the side and scooted to retrieve her phone from the foot of the bed.

 _Boss Man Mobile._

Letty stared at the red ' _Reject'_ and green ' _Accept'_ buttons. She debated which to press.

Mia's words rang in her head. " _Well, I hate to say it, but it seems like the only person with the answers is your boss."_

She was right. But Letty wasn't ready.

"Are you calling to fire me?"

"What? No. Never. I just-."

"Then, I'll see you Monday morning."

She ended the call abruptly, once more.

And then kept scrolling.

* * *

 _Across town…_

"Then, I'll see you Monday morning."

Dominic looked at his phone's screen in time to see "Call Ended" flash three times before his home screen revealed itself once more.

 _What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he pursuing this girl so adamantly?_ Perhaps it was the idea that he'd never been rejected. Ever. But it wasn't just that. It couldn't be.

Leticia was… different. He couldn't pinpoint what it was, but he wanted… no he _needed_ her to forgive him. Whatever he had to do, he would do it.

"Sir," Hobbs interrupted Dominic's internal dialogue, "Miss Elena Neves is here to see you."

Dominic shut his eyes, a migraine forming. "Fuck."

"Should I send her away, sir?"

"Send her in." Dominic permitted.

Moments later, Elena came sauntering into Dominic home office, her heels announcing her. "Dominic, you looked stressed. Is your spicy little Latina giving you trouble already?"

She regally place her oyster gray handbag on his vintage desk, the contrast surprisingly beautiful.

"Her name is Leticia."

Elena raised her hands in surrender. "Touchy, touchy."

"What is it you want, Elena?"

"I've come to proposition you."

Dominic eyebrows raised.

"To dinner. Mind your hormones."

His eyebrows crinkled. Fucking her was the farthest thing from his mind. Leave it to Elena to assume that just because the sashayed into the room, his dick jumped to attention. Although, it wasn't all her fault. It used to. But that was lifetimes ago.

"It's nearly nine, and I've eaten already."

"Well, come have drinks, then. Roman and his annoying little hobbit of a wife have invited me to his nightclub. Normally, I wouldn't on a Sunday night, but," she rounded the desk, pulling herself up by Dominic's chair and crossing her bare legs, "it's been a long week."

He gave her tanned, toned legs a once over, before returning his gaze to her face. "I have work to do."

"Ah, so this little funk _is_ about your little… Leticia."

"If you must know, yes. It is."

"Anything I can help with?"

The Brazilian laughed at Dominic's surprised face. "I'm not a cold-hearted serpent, Dominic. You should know that better than anyone. Come on, let me help."

"I took her into my room."

"And?"

"She was ready. Willing, even."

"What went wrong?"

"I don't think she was ready enough."

"Did you ease her into it like I taught you?"

"I-." Dominic sighed. "I warned her."

"That's not what I asked."

"I thought I did."

"You were too eager. You want her too much." Elena hopped off of the desk and in a rare moment, Dominic smiled. He could see the badass, energetic cop that she used to be, chasing perps over fences.

"She's clouding your judgement."

"She's not."

"She is." Elena replied, sternly. Dominic shut his mouth. He'd learned a long time ago to listen carefully to Elena. She was constantly teaching him things, even now. "She probably feels that you need to learn to compartmentalize." Making herself at home, she crossed the room to the scotch bar and made a drink. Wordlessly, she offered the glass to Dominic, who put up a negating hand. She took a sip and walked over to the unlit fireplace, flicking the switch to light it.

"You, _fantoche_ , have two faces." ( _puppet_ ) Elena sat her drink atop the marble mantle. "And it seems that Letty does not like one. Unfortunately for her, they are both part of who you are. If she can't accept that, then she's not the girl for you. Simple as that."

Dominic stood from his desk, hands in the pockets of his satin pajama pants, and walked towards Elena. "And you wouldn't be saying this because you think that you are the only one for me, now would you?"

He stopped in front of her, taking the tumbler of scotch that she was reaching for. He drank deeply from it, nearly finishing the drink.

"Share." Elena pouted. Dominic stared at her for a moment. She was beautiful, for sure. The woman aged like wine. Her green eyes sparkled in the light of the fire. He place his hand on the back of her neck and held the tumbler to her lips and raised the crystal, pouring the final drops into her mouth. He placed the empty glass on the mantle once more and Elena smiled. His free hand found its way to her neck and he watched as her expression changed. From spoiled brat to sexual goddess.

"You know I'm right, Dominic. You don't belong with a girl like that."

Dominic's hand tightened around her throat. "I want her."

"What you want and what you need are two different things."

Maybe it was the strong scotch. Maybe it was the anger at himself for sabotaging things with Leticia. Maybe it was just that he was used to sharing such intimacy with Elena. But Dominic found that it was easy to fall back into old routines with Elena.

The darkness. It was comforting. Familiar.

He leaned in, his face inches from hers, hands still wrapped her neck. His dick was hard and he knew she was ready and willing. She'd spread for him quicker than baby oil in a shower. But all he could think about was Leticia.

"Leave." He told her.

"Dominic."

"Get out." He said, calmly. His hands fell from her neck and he grabbed the glass from the mantle. He crossed to the rolling scotch bar, pouring himself another glass. Leaving Elena at his fireplace, Dominic walked to the entryway of the den.

"I don't want you."

He missed Elena's eyes flash.


	10. Part X

**_Part X_**

 _Monday, 8:59AM_

Dominic furiously clicked the end of an ink pen as he looked at the second hand on his watch. it was just passing X. Slowly it approached XI and the moment it covered XII, he stood from his desk. His door opened abruptly, and his shock was plastered all over his face. Leticia Ortiz stepped into his office, drinking from a grande soy latte, her trusty iPad in hand, the LED light illuminating her face.

"You have two back-to-back meetings from ten to until lunch. I'll have the Chinese fusion place you like deliver your Kung-Pao chicken and wheat rice. You'll have to have the lettuce wraps instead of the extra side of rice because your trainer says you've been drinking more than usual and you missed your six a.m. session this morning. Your two o'clock is cancelling because their flight was delayed. I assured them you were looking forward to rescheduling when your schedule allowed."

She finally took a breath and looked up from her iPad and her brows furrowed. "You look exhausted. There's Emergen-C in your top desk drawer. I'll bring you some water. Will you be needing anything else right now?"

Dominic just blinked. He closed his mouth and shook his head, clearly at a loss for words. Truth be told, he was just pleased to see her. And she looked just as beautiful as the last time he'd seen her.

"I'll be back with your water, Mr. Toretto." And she took her leave.

Dominic sat back down in his office chair and picked up his pen. _Well played, Ortiz_ , Dominic thought, _well played, indeed_.

Moments later, she barged in, once more, sans iPad and coffee, to bring him a bottle of artesian water and sat it on his desk. "Have you eaten?"

"At all or-?"

"This morning", she clarified, "Have you eaten this morning?"

She had zero patience for him today, that much was obvious.

"No."

Letty shook her head and sighed. "I'll be back. Drink the Emergen-C."

Stepping out of his office, Letty wondered if he really had eaten at all. The ice around her heart melted just a little with concern for his well-being. Perhaps she could be just a little nicer, if only to get the answers she needed. She cleared her throat and grabbed her bag, making her way to the breakfast truck downstairs.

"Letty! The boss man hungry?"

"Yeah, Hector. You know it. Can I get two-?"

"Turkey bacon, egg and cheese on a wheat bagel with no salt, no pepper, fried onions and a side of home fries to share." Hector finished for her.

Letty smiled. "You're the man."

"You two make it easier for me since you love the same thing." Hector started preparing her and Dominic's breakfast. "My abuelita always says that when two people love their food the same way, they're meant to be."

Letty looked up from answering a text from Mia. "How long was your _abuelita_ married?"

"Ah," he waved a hand, "she was unmarried until the day she died."

Letty chuckled and shook her head.

"But her and my _abuelo_ were together for fifty-one years before he died."

Letty's smile dropped. "Good to know."

"Anyway," he handed her their meals in a white paper bag, "what does she know? She couldn't cook to save her life." He threw a wink her way and refused the twenty dollar bill just as he always did. And just as she always did, Letty slipped it into his tip jar.

"There's no one like you, Hector." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Same time tomorrow?"

He nodded, a broad smile on his face.

* * *

"What exactly does his company do?"

Dominic and Letty sat in the conference room, going over the contract for a potential client that Dominic was seemingly very eager to take on. A man named Owen Shaw who specialized in creating weapons out of cars.

"They engineer newer, more efficient car parts. Most are his own design and apparently he's been working very closely with the government on war vehicles. Tanks, motorcades, et cetera, et cetera." Dominic told her.

"I just-." Letty paused and shook her head.

"What?"

"You said when you started this company, you wanted to deal in American motors only, specializing in American muscle. This guy is English."

"Yes, I've read that much, thank you."

Letty resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I just don't think he sounds like a nice guy is all."

"You've researched him then?"

Letty didn't get a chance to respond.

"Mr. Toretto, your eleven o'clock is here." The receptionist's voice chimed through.

"Send him in."

Moments later, the door opened and in walked two Englishmen. One taller and more muscular, while the other was leaner and had a professional air about him. Dominic smiled, politely. And Letty felt sick to her stomach.

"Dominic, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Owen Shaw and this is my brother and business partner, Deckard Shaw."

The gentlemen shook hands and Dominic turned his body towards Letty.

"This is my personal assistant, Leticia Ortiz. I hope you gentlemen don't mind if she sits in on the meeting and takes a few notes."

"Of course not." Owen replied, staring at Letty. "A woman as lovely you, we welcome your presence."

Letty felt bile rising slowly. Hiding her hand, she grabbed the back of his suit jacket, tugging lightly. Dominic looked at her, his face flooding with concern. "Leticia? Letty, you don't look very well."

"Bad breakfast." She managed. "Excuse me."

Hand to mouth and making a hasty exit, Letty could only hope the situation would fix itself. She found herself in the women's bathroom, hands on the sink, beads of perspiration forming on her forehead.

 _How was this happening? Why was this happening?_

A knock sounded at the bathroom door.

"Be right out." Letty called.

She wet her face and pushed her glasses up onto her head in order to rub the bridge of her nose. Taking a deep breath, Letty righted her glasses and released the air.

If only to delay the inevitable, she stepped inside the break room and poured herself a cup of coffee. Through the glass windows, she could see directly into the conference room. Where her every fantasy was sitting directly across from her worst nightmare.

"Letty."

The brunette jumped, coffee spilling over the rim of her mug.

"Goddamn it."

"Sorry. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"It's fine. What do you need Suki?"

"Dominic said you were sick. He wanted me to come check on you."

"I'm fine."

"Well, if your stomach hurts, you should have ginger ale. Not coffee."

Letty slammed the coffee down onto the counter, splashing the caffeine everywhere. "Thanks," she replied in a tone that Suki realized meant 'get lost'.

She put her hands up in surrender and mentioned, "Sorry for caring", and made her exit.

Letty sighed. She hadn't meant to take her emotions out on Suki, but shit was clearly about to hit the fan. In a big way. And Dominic Toretto had no idea.

"You're going by your full name now? Can't say I saw that coming."

Letty's eyes shot upwards.

He looked the exact same. Vampiric bastard. Back again to suck the happiness out of her life.

"Did you need something, Mr. Shaw? Coffee? Water? I guess an Englishman such as yourself would fancy a cup of tea instead?"

He gave a small chuckle. "Tea would be lovely. Thank you." He placed a hand in his left pant pocket and the other adjusted his tie as he walked closer to Letty while she prepared his herbal tea. When she felt his presence too closely, she turned and headed to the office fridge. "Cream or milk?"

He brushed off her rejection smoothly, a smirk across his face. "Cream. A splash. Please and thanks." He leaned against the counter, careful not to ruin his draperies with her spilled coffee. "My how you've grown."

Letty slammed the fridge closed, bottles clinking loudly. She had no idea that she'd just caught the attention of her boss. In his office, he gave furtive glances in his assistant's direction, noting the strained yet polite look on her face. She was clearly uncomfortable. If that British bastard was making a move on his woman, he-.

"Mr. Toretto, forgive me for saying so, but you appear to be distracted. Is everything alright?"

"No, no. I'm listening. You were talking about the new plans you have for the military's armored cars."

Deckard nodded his head, relieved to know he was being paid attention to.

"Right, well. As I was saying, with Shaw Technology's blueprints and the military's armored cars, we could have a beautiful, demon love child on our hands. We're talking roadside IED-proof."

Dominic was certainly intrigued, but there was something about the Shaws that he couldn't quite put his finger on. And he was too protective of his business, and its employees to go into business with someone whose vibe he couldn't figure out. So, instead, he nodded his head as Deckard continued his narcissistic rambling.

In the break room, Letty poured hot water into a recyclable cup and handed it to Owen with the intent of spilling some of it on him.

He gracefully saved his hand from being scalded and smiled. "Careful. That's hot."

Letty gave a falsely contrite smile. "Not hot enough."

She turned back towards her own spilled liquid and grabbed a paper towel from the sanitary dispenser to wipe it up.

"You should be nicer to me, you know? I'm about to make your boss a very rich man."

"He's already a very rich man."

"Well, in that case, make me feel welcome because this merger will be attributing to your raise." He moved to push a strand of hair behind her ear and Letty slapped his hand away, her shoulder raising in defense of the unwanted touch.

In conference room, Dominic clenched his fist, his pristine nails leaving half moon indentations against his palm. He'd witnessed the action and he wanted nothing more than to run to Letty and protect her from everything. Even himself.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Dominic said to Letty.

She didn't respond. Instead, she continued to shuffle around paperwork, cleaning up the conference room table after the meeting.

"For Shaw."

Her hands faltered for a split second, but it was long enough for a few papers to escape her grasp. Dominic noticed. She was certain he did. And while she wasn't religious, she prayed to any deity that would listen that he wouldn't ask her-.

"How do you know him?"

"Who said I did?"

"I saw you two." He paused. "In the coffee room."

Still, Letty did not reply. She placed the paperwork into an interoffice envelope and sealed it up.

"Ex-boyfriend?"

Her brown eyes shot up to meet his. "No."

Dominic was uncertain of the expression on her face. It was almost disgust, but not fully there.

"Who is he?"

"Why is it so important to you?"

"Because you looked uncomfortable when he was around. I don't want to do business with him if you don't want to be around him."

"You can't make business decisions based on my feelings."

"Why can't I?"

Letty sighed. She couldn't handle this right now. The man in front of her wanted her, and she wanted him. But there were some things that just couldn't understand about him. She needed answers.

But so did he. And she was aware of that. Just… not right now. Letty needed time and space to gather her thoughts.

"Can we talk later?"

"When?"

"Just… later."

Dominic stared at her for what felt like eternity. His lips parted, and his eyes blazed.

"As you wish." He made a gesture with his hand that let Letty know she was dismissed. Relieved, she pressed the envelope to her chest and left Dominic with a hundred questions and no answers. Now, he knew how she'd felt when all of his darkness had been a mystery to her.

* * *

"I found everything I could on Owen Shaw. Even what I wasn't meant to find." Hobbs announced as he walked into Dominic's home office.

Dominic held out his hand for the confidential envelope that he'd demanded of Hobbs.

"Ah, cheers." He immediately opened it and began skimming its contents.

"Why don't you skip to the last page, sir?" Hobbs suggested.

Dominic glanced up at Hobbs only to see the man's face completely stilled.

"The last page." He mumbled to himself as he lifted the first twenty or so pages of the document upwards. He read slowly, his lips moving on their own accord.

"The last paragraph."

"Wha-?"

"The last paragraph, sir." Hobbs repeated.

His eyes scrolled down to the closing lines before widening. "No."

"I'm afraid so.."

* * *

"Anyway, Mia, I just froze. Made some lame excuse about breakfast and promptly ran to the bathroom to throw up. I was so embarrassed."

"I still can't believe you even went to work. You've got some serious balls."

Letty laughed. "He was shocked as hell to see me there. And I think a little pissed."

"Why pissed?"

"Because I was pretending like that night never happened. All business."

"Proves you can compartmentalize just as well as he can."

Letty shrugged. "It was hard. Being sort of… cold. But it needed to be done. If only for my sanity."

"And what about his?"

A guttural sigh came from Letty. "I don't know, Mia. I don't know what to do. I mean, you're right. He's the only one with the answers. And I want them. I just have to figure out if I still want to continue to sleep with someone who basically wants to abuse me."

Mia leaned her elbow on the back of the couch and rested her cheek against it. "I don't think he means it as abuse."

"Discipline, punishment. All the same, I suppose."

"I think it's an outlet for something."

"For what? He wasn't abused as a kid. He had a great life from what he tells me. With the exception of a few bumps along the way."

"Maybe they're bumps to you, but they could have been mountains to him."

"Are you on his side or mine?"

Mia put her hands up. "Hey, I'm Switzerland. I'm just trying to get you to see things from both perspectives."

Letty appreciated it. She did. And Mia was right. Again. And Dominic was willing to give her her space. She just needed to figure out exactly what she wanted to say to him, when she wanted to say and where she would say it.

"I'm going to talk to him." Letty decided. She grabbed the black blazer she'd strewn over the arm of Mia's couch and stood up.

"Wait. Right now?"

"Yes. Before I lose my nerve."

Mia smiled. "Good for you."

* * *

"Miss Leticia Ortiz to see you, sir."

It was late. Dominic checked the time on the grandfather clock in his room. _Very_ late. He became concerned.

"I'll be right out." Dominic placed the book he'd been enjoying on his bedside table and hopped out of bed. He slid his feet into a pair of house slippers and crossed the enormous room to his door. Hobbs stood on the other side.

"Where?"

"Sitting room. Downstairs"

"You can go home, Luke."

"Yes, sir."

Dominic made his way, swiftly, to the first sitting room in the house. Upon arrival, he watched silently from the archway. She was running her soft hands across the top of the grand piano. Before, there had been absolutely no reason for the piano. He hadn't even been sure it belonged in the sitting room. But at that moment, with the dim sconce lighting and the vibrant full moon beaming in through the balcony window, the piano had found its spot… directly under the temporary care of Leticia Ortiz.

"Do you play?" She asked, pulling him away from his thoughts.

"No. You?"

"No." She grinned. "You're a hoarder of all things elegant."

"I'm a collector of all things vintage." He countered.

"Hmm." She rounded the piano and sat along the bench. Finally she looked at him. Really looked at him and saw his bare chest and exposed biceps and slight bulge in his satin pajama pants. Her mouth went dry.

"What's wrong?"

She must have looked confused because he continued, "It's nearly midnight."

"Oh." She replied. "I'm sorry. I can go. I just-."

"I don't want you to go." The words fell from his lips so quickly that he wanted to kick himself.

Letty cleared her throat. "I just need to know why."

"Why what?"

"Why you want… or need to cause pain? It can't just be about control."

Dominic uncrossed his arms and walked several paces towards her before she stopped him.

"No, don't." She said. "With the," she gestured to him, "nakedness and stuff."

Dominic looked down at his own naked chest and chuckled. It was cocky sound, reassured. Like he always was. Or how he used to be before everything that had transpired between them.

In order to respect her wishes, Dominic sat, casually, on arm of the recliner chair and crossed his arms back over her broad chest.

"Okay." Letty said as if she'd just a great thought. "How about this? I ask a question, you answer it honestly, and then you can ask me a question that I'll answer honestly."

"You _are_ aware that is the definition of a conversation?"

Letty rolled her eyes. "Dominic."

"Okay, okay." Dominic placated, clearly amused at her exasperation. "Ask away."

"Why are you like this?"

"I assume it has something to do with the fact that my first sexual partner introduced me to sexual sadomasochism. My therapist says it has something to do with opponent-progress something or other."

"Opponent-process theory." Letty corrected. "But that would make it a disorder, not a preference or a choice."

Dominic looked surprised.

"I told you: I read."

"Because the subject interests you?"

"Is that your question?"

"Is that yours?"

"No. The subject never interested me before."

"Before what?"

"Before you."

"Hm."

"Ask your question."

"Was Owen Shaw married to your mother?"

Letty hesitated. _How the fuck did he know that?_ "Yes."

"Did he-?"

"It's my turn."

"Fine."

"Do you need to cause pain to like… you know?"

"To ejaculate?" He finished for her, smiling at her shyness. "No. And you of all people should know that. It's simply... what I like. Did Shaw sexually assault you?"

" _What_?" Lettuce felt like all of the air in her lungs turned into poison. She couldn't breathe. The conversation escalated far quicker than she had anticipated.

"The man paid off a judge in order to get out of prison for sexually assaulting a minor. I want to know if you were that minor."

Letty got quiet. Too quiet. It was unsettling. She just stared in a near-catatonic state. And after two full minutes, Dominic stood from the chair and went to her.

"Letty?" He took her hand in his own and when she looked down at him, it caused a single tear to fall down her left cheek.

Dominic's blood boiled. There was no way this man was going to get away with what he'd done.

"You told me-. You said he never did anything-."

"He didn't rape me. He tried something but-."

"I'll kill him."

Letty pulled one hand from his grasp and placed it on his face. "I told you. I don't need a savior."

"He can't get away with this."

"He already did."

"Why didn't you say anything this morning? You knew. You saw his name. And you've been helping me with this account since day one."

"It was my job."

"But-."

"You had no interest in my life before we fucked. What's changed?"

"You have a piece of me. And I, you. That's what's changed." Dominic confessed. "Am I wrong?"

She shook her head, not as an answer to his question, but to clear the fog in her mind. "I came here to talk about you. This." She gestured at the space between them.

"What about it?"

"You want things. Things that I don't want. Things that I can't give you."

"Letty, I-."

"We should just forget about this. About the contract. About everything that we've done." She stood abruptly pulling her other hand from his. He stood to his full height; much taller and much more intimidating than she anticipated.

"I'm sorry, Dominic."

"Let-."

"Sorry." She made a hasty exit, not wanting to give him the chance to convince her to stay.

Dominic stood in his sitting room attempting to comprehend what had just happened to him. He'd never been rejected.

 _First time for everything_ , he thought to himself. Clearly Leticia Ortiz still had not realized the magnitude of his powerful reach. Oh, but she was about to learn.


	11. Part XI

_A/N: Boliche is an amazing Cuban dish. It's basically rounded roast beef stuffed with chorizo sausage and simmered in its own sauce with browned onions. Lemme tell ya, it's DELISH!_

* * *

 _Part XI_

"It's nearly midnight." Letty announced, stretching in her seat. She removed her glasses and yawned. The last time she'd stayed past midnight to help Dominic with a project, he'd fucked her within an inch of her life, effectively changing it forever.

"It is."

This was the fourth time this week that Dominic had kept her well past her bedtime. She knew his game, and she wasn't going to play it with him. He thought that if he forced her to spend time with him, she'd see that he was really a stand-up guy.

"I should get going."

Dominic's brown eyes immediately looked up.

" _Déjà vu._ " He commented, smirking.

"Is it still _déjà vu_ if it actually happened?"

Dominic just grinned and looked down at the file in his lap. "Feel free to leave."

Letty's eyebrows raised. "Are you dismissing me?"

Without looking up from the file, he inquired, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

Letty rolled her eyes. "You're an ass."

That caught his attention. He looked up and his eyes twinkled with mischief. He enjoyed a fiery Leticia. It made his dick hard. Chuckling, he finally shut the file and placed it on the coffee table in his office.

"Are we doing this now?"

"Doing what?" _Was he laughing at her? Son of a bitch._

"Having this fight." He replied as if he'd been expecting it all along.

"We're _not_ fighting." Letty told him, finality in her tone. Grabbing her messenger bag, she searched for her car keys in a huff.

"Looking for those?"

Dominic nodded to the coffee table that separated them. Her keys sat in the center atop a stack of papers. Letty reached for them… at the same time as Dominic. His hand covered hers and a spark shot between them. His eyes found hers, silently wondering if she'd felt it too.

"Dom." She warned.

It was the first time, in a long time, that someone had used his monosyllabic nickname. And it was the first time that Letty had ever spoken it at all. And he loved hearing it from her.

"Letty."

She tried to pull her hand away with the keys only to meet resistance. His hand still held hers. Her breathing quickened when he stood from the office couch and abruptly rounded it until he stood in front of her.

"If you're still upset about what happened in the room, then say so." Dominic suggested. "But being childish," he kissed her closed fist, pushing it open until her fingers loosened, "will only earn you another spanking."

Letty's right hand came to slap him, but she wasn't quick enough. His reflexes helped him catch her by the wrist.

"Too soon?" He asked. Clearly this was a game to him. And if Letty hadn't wanted him as much as she did, she would have brought her knee up and shoved it right into his-.

"Dominic, I saw the light on and decided-." Elena barged into the office, pausing in her tracks, "to come see what you were up to. Obviously this is a bad time."

With Dominic distracted, Letty yanked both of her hands from his grasp and stepped away from him. She looked from Elena to Dominic and shook her head.

"No. I was just leaving."

"Oh, I hope you're not leaving on account of me. He's as much yours as he is mine."

Letty chuckled with disdain for the sadistic mistress that stood in the door, body elegantly posed with a hand on its handle.

"No. You can have him. I don't want him." Letty said. She snatched her keys from the table and made her exit, brushing past Elena on the way out.

Shifting her weight to the opposite foot to avoid falling, Elena looked down the hallway at Letty's retreating form.

"Karma or-?"

"Elena."

Elena put her hands up on surrender. "I really like her. She seems fun."

"What do you want Elena?"

"I went to the Oviatt and Luke said you might be here. I swear that man has gotten…" more than one dirty adjective ran through her mind before she landed on, "bulkier."

Dominic refrained from laughing. If it had two legs and muscles, Elena was sure to sleep with it.

"And your reason for stalking me was?" He made a gesture with his hand that told her to get to her point quickly.

"I came to personally hand you your invitation to Roman's anniversary party."

He glanced at his watch. "At twelve-twenty-three in the morning?"

"Well, when else was I going to do it? I'm just as busy as you are."

"Mhm. And now for the truth?"

"I may have wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure exactly."

"Is it because I said I didn't want you?"

"Perhaps. I _am_ a masochist… well, at least fifty percent of the time." She stepped forward, holding out the black and gold invitation, a large quill feather shooting from the right side.

"What the fuck is this?" He inquired of the invite in his hand.

"Masquerade is the theme."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I kid you not."

"You're going? You hate his wife."

"I don't hate her." Elena shrugged. "It's not like I have a choice anyway."

"Which means I don't either." Dominic tossed the invitation onto the mountain of paperwork and sighed. "Roman is lucky I love him like a brother."

"Agreed."

Dominic rubbed his bald head. "Would you care for a drink?"

Shock flashed across Elena's face before she nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Dominic made their drinks, gin on the rocks. He'd decided to try something new. Something a little softer. He chuckled. If that wasn't a metaphor for his life, he didn't know what was.

" _Salúd_."

" _Saúde_." She said in response. They tapped their tumblers together and drank deeply.

Two glasses later, Dominic commanded, "Take off your clothes."

* * *

"Dominic! Wake. Up." A door slamming followed by a few taps across to his cheek caused him to stir, groaning as he did so. "Get up. You have a meeting in twenty minutes."

"I'm up."

Dominic heard glasses clinking as Letty cleaned up behind him and his guest.

"You don't have to do that."

Letty slammed the tumblers back onto the mobile bar. Dominic looked at her, waiting to hear what she had to say. But she didn't say a word. Instead, crossing her arms, Letty looked at his groin. He followed her gaze and noticed his undone zipper and button.

"No. No, it's not what it loo-." His head was pounding. His mouth was dry and gross. It was too early for Letty's push-me-pull-me routine. He was frustrated with this whole situation. "Does it matter what happened last night? You don't want me."

"I don't understand you. If I could just understand-."

"Understand what, Leticia? I told you why I am the way that I am. I warned you. You didn't heed that warning. And now we're both suffering the consequences."

Poking a finger into her own chest, Letty scoffed. "So this is my fault?"

"No. It's mine. I should have never crossed the line with you."

"Which line would that be? It seems that we've crossed quite a few."

Dominic leaned forward, forearms resting against his thighs and he rubbed his head. "I should have kept things professional. I should have controlled myself when it came to you."

"So, you regret sleeping with me?"

"Of course not. Don't put words in my mouth."

Letty was being harsh. And she knew it. "Maybe this is just too complicated."

"It's only complicated because we're making it so. This would easier if-."

"If we didn't work together?" _If we didn't have feelings for one another?_ "Maybe I should type up a letter of resignation."

"Don't be ridiculous."

 _I couldn't live without my right hand_ , Dominic thought. Letty knew what he needed before he even verbalized it. She knew the ins and outs of his business, how he liked his clients to be treated. Hell, she was the only one who knew how he liked his coffee. Letty kept him on schedule, worked late nights and early mornings. She was the greatest personal assistant he'd ever had. He couldn't lose her because of his mistake.

"I'll even help vet a new assistant for you. How's that sound?"

"You're not going anywhere."

"Mr. Toretto-."

"Dom."

"What?"

"Call me Dom. We've shared too much to be so formal."

Letty stared at him for a moment. "Dom," she began, "I quit."

* * *

"So, that's it? You just quit?" Mia inquired. She sat an empty plate in front of Letty and another in front of herself. "But you like him!"

"It was just too complicated."

"How are you going to pay for school? For books?"

Letty hadn't thought that far. In that moment, she just had to get as far away from Dominic Toretto as possible.

"I'll figure it out." She passed a serving bowl of yellow rice to Mia. "If I have to work two jobs, I will."

"This is such a soap opera." Mia stood to spoon a hearty serving of _boliche_ over Letty's rice.

"Tell me about it. It sucks, too, because I loved working there. Before all of this happened, I was just fine with Dominic just bossing me around. He was an ass, but he was an unobtainable ass."

"Want me to see if Brian has any openings for a TA position?"

"Brian, huh? No more 'Professor O'Connor'? What changed?"

"Well, he's technically no longer my professor."

"What do you mean?"

"I dropped his class." At Letty's look of surprise, Mia continued, "I don't need his class to graduate and I'm not even really interested in law enforcement."

"You dropped a class to sleep with your professor? Mia! I'm shocked!" Letty teased. Mia looked genuinely afraid.

"You think it's crazy? You think it's inappropriate, right? Oh god, I shouldn't h-."

"Mia! Mia, relax. I was kidding! I'm sorry." Good Lord, the girl was gullible! Letty placed her hand over Mia's, reassuringly. "I think it's awesome you two have finally stopped beating around the bush."

Mia gave a pleased shrug and the two women tucked into their meal.

"Mia, this is so good." Letty tried to remember the last time she had a home cooked meal. She was always out with Dominic for business dinners. Or she ordered carry-out from any place that would deliver after eleven p.m. Her mother had never cooked if she could avoid it. When things were good, there were cooks and chefs and servers that brought Letty whatever she wanted. Usually that meant junk food and video games. But this. This was better. Actual food cooked with love and kindness and honesty. Followed by great conversation with someone she now considered a friend.

"Oh! I know!" Mia exclaimed, jolting Letty out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"A friend of my family is having a party. It's the weekend of Christmas vacation. You should come. He's the co-founder of RT Technologies. Maybe he's looking for a new assistant or something! And it'll be a chance for us to celebrate before starting grad school."

Letty smiled. Mia was too excited. _How could she possibly say no?_

"Sounds fun."

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun. I swear!" Mia clapped her hands and then picked her fork back up.

* * *

 _One month later…_

Retail. Fucking retail. That's where Letty had found herself. And while the commission for working at Neiman Marcus was great, Letty just couldn't get past the superficiality of it all. She would've been much happier with something that got her hands dirty, but she'd applied everywhere and it was what she could get.

But, it was at Neiman Marcus that Letty found the dress she would wear to Mia's friend's party. She'd already had heels that would go perfectly; a gift from a designer friend of Dominic's at New York Fashion Week.

"What is the Wheeler-Lea Act and how is it different from the Clayton Act of 1914?" Her coworker, Gisele, asked.

The store was closing in an hour and she had been cramming for her last final all day. Eventually, as the store traffic died down, Gisele decided to help.

Letty pulled another hanger out of a large plastic bin and placed a dress on it. "The Wheeler-Lea Act bans unfair or deceptive acts or practices by a company. The Clayton Act of 1914 only makes-."

"Makes it illegal to charge different prices to different wholesale customers. Wheeler-Lea focuses on individuals consumers and not companies." A familiar voice answered for her.

Even with her back turned, Letty knew that voice anywhere. She took a deep breath, hung the dress on the silver rack and turned around.

"Welcome to Neiman Marcus." She greeted, dryly.

"What a warm welcome." He slipped his hands into his suit pocket and stared at her, his eyes twinkling. "Hello, Leticia."

Gisele leaned over the counter, watching the interaction between the two, silently.

"Hello, Dominic."

"So, Neiman's, huh?"

"How can I assist you this evening?"

Dominic smiled. "I'm looking for a gift."

Letty's ears turned red beneath her dark tresses. "Who's the gift for?"

"A friend."

Letty crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Man or woman?"

"Woman."

"Her favorite color?"

"Black."

"Her size?"

"Six."

"Her style?"

"Relaxed elegance."

Letty didn't say anything else. She busied herself, walking down the sparse aisles and finally stopped in front of a devore velvet mini-dress. It was a piece that was easily paired with either tights or jeans and could be worn at nightclub or the office. She pulled it off of the rack and held it up for him to see. Dominic looked impressed.

"Are you sure you aren't a fashion major?"

Making her way to the counter, Letty placed the dress in a white box with black tissue paper. "Four-thousand-six-hundred-and-ninety dollars."

Gisele clocked Dominic's Bulgari tourbillon watch as he reached into his pocket for his clipped money and credit cards. He handed over a maroon American Express card. Her eyes scrolled upwards, taking in his Hermés suit, Yves Saint Laurent tie and gold tie clip, and even clocked his Bleu de Chanel cologne. She was impressed. And totally busted. When she got to his face, Dominic was already looking at her. He gave her a small wink. Her face flushed.

Letty cleared her throat. Dominic's eyes shot to hers. "Will that be all?"

"Could I have some assistance carrying this to my car?"

Letty opened her mouth to tell Dominic just where he and his gift could go, but was cut off by an all too helpful Gisele.

"Certainly."

Letty thought the she was off of the hook until Dominic stated, "Thank you. It's the black Navigator just out front. I'll be just a moment."

Gisele gave a cautionary glance in Letty's direction and then nodded once at Dominic.

"Did you know I worked here?"

"No." He smiled.

"The truth, Dominic."

"Yes. Although, I didn't really believe it until I saw it."

"So," she gestured, "out with it. What do you want?"

"I missed you." His voice had taken on a deeper tone, sexier somehow. If that was at all possible. "Have you missed me?"

A flashback to her masturbating that morning hit Letty like a tidal wave. She'd called out his name as she came and immediately regretted it. Had she spoken him up?

"No."

"Now the truth."

"Yes." She admitted.

"Then what are we doing?"

"Do you still want to beat me senseless?"

His eyes blazed. "I do right now."

Wrong answer. And he knew it the second the words slipped out of his mouth. But she was so damn defiant and sassy. It was second nature to him.

"That came out wrong. Can we start over?"

"We'll talk when you're reevaluated some things in your life, Dominic."

"Leticia, I-."

Letty cleared her throat, glancing furtively to the exit. Dominic turned his head to see Gisele walking in.

"We're not finished." And he left Letty wondering if he meant with the conversation or with each other.

"Thank you." He shook Gisele's hand, slipping a fifty-dollar tip into it. "Good evening, ladies."

"Old friend?" Gisele inquired.

"Old boss." Letty replied, though her tone gave Gisele the distinct impression that it was much more than that.

"Trying to steal you away from me? Lock you up and throw away the key so I'll never see you again?"

Letty laughed. Gisele had no clue just how right she was. "Something like that."

She held up the fifty-dollar bill. "Kind of makes me feel like a prostitute."

"He _does_ tend to have that effect on people."

"Come on, let's lock up."

* * *

 _Friday, December, USC_

"Congratulations, University of Southern California, class of two-thousand-and-sixteen!"

Thunderous applause broke out in the audience, followed by catcalls and cheers from relieved parents and excited friends. Tasseled caps were tossed into the air. Classmates hugged tightly, promising to stay in touch. Though they probably wouldn't.

Letty rolled her eyes. As far as she was concerned, this meant she could take off the fucking heels that were killing her feet. She'd kill for a pair of combat boots. Somehow, in the commotion, Mia managed to find her.

"This is is. We made it!" She pulled Letty into a death grip, squeezing her friend's neck tightly. "I'm officially Mia Amariana Ruiz, BEd."

"I can't believe you want to teach rugrats."

"Hey, one of those rugrats might grow up to change the world."

Letty refrained from yet another eye roll.

"Letty, who's your friend?" Came a voice behind from behind Letty

"Hi, I'm Mia. You must be Mrs. Ortiz." The perky brunette held her hand out

Letty's mother let out a sarcastic laugh. "Ha! Hardly, darling. Mr. Ortiz could barely stick around long enough to impregnate me, let alone marry me." She shook Mia's hand regardless. "Lana, dear."

Mia's expression said it all. She was shocked, but clearly amused with Letty's mother.

"Okay. Mia, I will see you tomorrow night. I need to get this one to the airport before she misses the flight and god forbid has to stay with me another night."

"It's rude to talk about someone when they're standing right here."

"Are you sure you don't want to come to my parents' house for the graduation party?

Letty gave Mia a look. Mia giggled. "It was nice to meet you, Lana."

"The pleasure was all mine."

"Let's go 'Lana, dear'." Letty joked.

"Don't rush perfection."

"I'm not. I'm rushing _you_." Letty shot back. She was stopped in her tracks by Lana grabbing her hand. She turned and looked at her mother questioningly. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Lana's big brown eyes were watery. Letty had never seen her mom cry and she hoped like hell she wasn't about to.

"I know we're not the closest, but I'm proud of you, kid."

Letty squeezed Lana's hand. "Thanks, mom."

Over the turf and through the crowded parking lot, Letty led her mother to the car. She unlocked the door and slipped out of her shoes and pulling off her robe. As she tossed them in the back seat, Letty leaned down to grab her trusty combat boots off of the floor and through the window, she could see Mia standing on her tiptoes, hugging a tall gentleman. Her dad, perhaps? For a split second, Letty could have sworn it was Dominic. Her heart pounded, but when she stood to her full height to get a better view over the top of her car, he was gone. Letty shrugged to herself and got into the driver's seat.

* * *

 _Letty's apartment, 10:57PM_

Letty would have been lying if she said she didn't expect the visitor at her door. It would have also been a lie if she said she wasn't happy to see him.

"Congratulations." He said, holding up a bottle of what looked to be very expensive champagne.

"Dominic Toretto." She gave a resigned sigh. "As I live and breathe."

He gave a cheeky grin.

She shook her head, trying to stop a smile from breaking out. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to celebrate this huge milestone in life with you." He pushed the champagne into her arms. "You mind as well let me in. You're not going to get rid of me. I'm not letting you spend tonight alone."

"Who said I was alone?"

Dominic raised an eyebrow.

Letty smirked and pushed off of the front door, turning towards the hallway, walking away. "Well, come on, then."

Dominic shut the door behind him, following her down the hall. Letty had busied herself in the kitchen, pulling champagne flutes out of a cabinet.

"How do you feel now that you've graduated?"

"Like I can take your business from you."

Dominic grinned. "Someone's cocky now that there are two B's and an A after their name."

Letty say the glasses down on the serving window that separated the two. Dominic popped open the bubbly, cork still in hand and bubbles flowing easily into their glasses.

"Confident."

"Call me when there are six letters after your name. Not just three."

"Now who's cocky?"

"Confident," mocked Dominic. He handed her a glass and raised his own. "To," he paused, looking directly into her eyes, "new beginnings and second chances."

Letty knew better than to even attempt to decipher what he meant. Instead, she tapped her glass against his and drank from it, letting the bubbles fill her nose. She sat her glass down, remembering to pace herself. Two more glasses and she would be practically ripping the shirt from his body. He stared at her.

"When do you start grad school?"

"Maybe in a year. I just can't afford it right now."

"It's paid for." Dominic told her.

"What?"

"It's paid for." He repeated.

It took a moment for Letty to realize what he meant. "Oh, no. No, I can't take your money, Dominic. It's not right. I-."

"It's already done. We had a deal. And I never go back on my word."

"You are-," she shook her head as she tried to find the right words, "a good man."

"Are you calling me sweet again?"

"You are. You're so, so sweet."

"You wouldn't call me sweet if you knew what I was thinking at this very moment."

Letty's eyelids fluttered. She took a breath. And made a decision. "What are you thinking?"

"That I'd rather be pouring this champagne over your naked body and licking it off."

What came over Letty, no one could be sure. But she took a deep pull from the glass of champagne and she rounded the wall until she and Dominic were in the same room.

"Then do it." She started towards her bedroom…

...with Dominic, bottle of champagne in his hand, following right behind her.


	12. Part XII

_**Part XII**_

"I know you think this is pissing me off, but really it's just making dick harder." Dominic said, crossing his ankles.

"I'm not trying to piss you off. I just need a few answers before this," Letty gestured between herself and Dominic with her pointer finger, "goes any further."

Shirtless, with his hands tied to the headboard of her bed with scarves, Dominic gave the most graceful shrug that he could. "Ask away."

It had started off hot and heavy. The second Dominic had shut the door to her bedroom and sat the bottle of champagne on her dresser, he'd grabbed Letty's hand and pulled her towards him. With arms wrapped tightly around her waist, Dominic leaned in fifty-percent of the way, waiting to see if she was willing to move in as well. And she did. Their lips met. And it started wave of furious passion; both of them released the pent-up energy that both of them had been left with on the night Letty quit on him. His hands found her ass and he squeezed tightly, lifting her off of her feet. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and held his face in her palms, kissing him furiously. Blindly making his way across her room, Dominic lie her on the bed, pressing his weight atop hers. He pulled away, only to kiss his way down her neck and shoulder, moving her shirt to kiss more of her soft skin.

Fuck, he'd missed her.

Pacing her bedroom floor, Letty crossed her arms over her chest. "Did you sleep with Elena the night she came to your office?"

"No."

"Then why were your pants-."

"I handled it myself."

Letty's eyebrows rose. That was weirdly sexy. Except, she had another question. "Because she turned you on?"

"Because _you_ turned me on." Dominic responded. "I had plans of sitting you on my desk and having you for a midnight snack."

Letty stopped in her tracks, trying to ignore the tingle between her thighs. Dominic grinned. Letty rolled her eyes and continued her pacing.

"I did… proposition her."

"And?"

"She turned me down."

"Do you still want her?"

"No."

"Does she still want you?"

"Yes, but only because I've found someone that I want, and it's not her."

"Hmm. That's awfully childish, don't you think?" Letty turned on her heels, pinning her hair up into a bun.

"And this isn't?" He asked, glancing up at his tied hands.

Letty continued, "As if you're some toy, and now that someone else wants a go, she has to have it back."

"So, you want a go?"

Letty pointed a finger at him in warning. He shut his mouth.

"What _exactly_ are you two now?"

"Friends. Although, I use that term very loosely."

"What if I told you that I didn't like your friendship with her?"

"Is this you telling me?"

"Yes."

"And what would you have me do with this information?"

Letty shrugged. "Leave her alone."

"Completely?"

"Yes."

"Done."

"It's that simple for you?"

"Letty, anything you ask of me, consider it done."

"Why?"

"You ask that question often."

"Because I just don't understand you."

"What don't you understand?"

"Why me? Why do you want me? And if you want me so bad, then why do you want to physically hurt me?"

"I don't want to hurt you. I just-."

"You just what?" Letty practically urged, her voice raising. Arms outstretched, and upper body bent forward in his direction. What could he possibly say to make all of this make sense?

"It's all I know!"

Whoa.

"I've been trying to tell you that. It's all I know, Letty. That's how I know how to love."

"Why can't you be open to learning other ways?"

"Why can't you?"

"I don't think pain is always pleasure."

"I'm not sure that every part of your body agrees with that."

He wasn't lying. Letty liked being spanked, as long as it was his hand and not a flogger for crying out loud. And she didn't mind his hand wrapped around her neck, choking just a little harder when she asked. And when he pulled her hair… he could make her eyes roll back into her head.

 _Fine!_ He had a point. She was too focused on getting him to see that his way wasn't the only one, that she forgot that… well, neither was hers.

 _Compromise_ , a professor of Letty's once quoted, _is not about losing; it is about deciding the other person has just as much right to be happy with the end result as you do_.

Letty crossed the room and rested her left knee on the mattress. She reached over and pulled on one corner of the scarf that imprisoned his left wrist. It gave easily, and his hand slipped gently away. He used his free hand to do the same to the other scarf and grabbed her arm, yanking her into bed with him.

"So?"

"So what?" Letty inquired, looking up at him.

"So, teach me."

She placed both hands on his face and kissed him. And when she pulled back, they were both stunned into silence.

It was a kiss. But it was different from any they'd experienced before. This one kiss help more emotions than either of them could express. It said more words than either was capable of.

"Wow." Dominic said.

"I know, right?"

He chuckled. She really was in a league all her own. He could try this. For her.

* * *

"Put it in." Letty whispered in Dom's ear. Thirty minutes of pure foreplay had passed and Dom had never wanted someone or something more than he wanted Leticia Ortiz. In that moment, he would have done anything she asked of him. Murder, included.

It was ridiculous. They'd only kissed and caressed and pushed and pulled and undressed each other until the need to become one was too great. Here he was, lying completely naked with a woman and all he wanted to do was whatever she wanted to. This was new territory for him. He had never been here before. Never had the chance.

He took ahold of himself, lined the head up against her slick center and bore forward. Her hand pressed against his chest, stopping him. He looked into her eyes and she told him, "Slowly."

So, he gave her slowly. Centimeter by delicious centimeter, Dominic pushed his cock inside of her. The deeper he went, the higher her legs raised to accommodate him. Her mouth opened and he couldn't resist the urge to slam his pelvis against hers when there was only an inch left to take.

"Yes!"

"Compromise." He grinned. "I like it so far."

Letty laughed and her fingers gripped his ass, nails digging into the warm skin. He took that as permission to pull out and push back in. _Slowly_.

They found a beautiful rhythm, slow and steady and filled with emotion.

One hand covering her left breast and the other holding her thigh against his waist, Dominic looked at Letty's face. Memorized every inch of it. How her eyes, brown and knowing, twinkled in the dim light of her bedroom. Her cheeks, flushed and her forehead covered in a light sheen of sweat, wisps of baby hair sticking to it. She was incredible. Breathtaking, really. And Dominic knew he could fall in love with her if she just let him. If he just let himself.

Her hand came up and wrapped around his neck. "Come back to me."

"I'm right here." He promised, still deep fucking her. His pelvis ground against her clit and she bit her lip, muffling a moan.

Her hand squeezed a little harder and Dominic cocked an eyebrow. _So it was like that, was it?_ He could play dirty, too. He released her breast and with his now-free hand, he wrapped his hand in her hair and pulled. Her back arched, effectively pressing their bodies closer together. Their pace quickened, joined and creating a lasting friction that was sure to send them over the edge.

Dom's mouth found her neck and he sucked at her pulse point before biting gently at first.

"Harder."

He bit harder and her hand on his ass dug deeper into his skin.

"Come inside of me," Letty told him.

And Dominic could only comply. Her wish was his cock's command. His lips found her once more, his tongue begging for entrance. She gave it, and then so did he. He pumped his hips a few more times and just when he thought he wasn't going to be able to come while having vanilla sex, Letty whispered,

"That's a good boy."

A guttural sound erupted from deep within, and he came harder than he'd ever come. Even with Elena.

Feeling his seed fill her completely, Letty tried to understand what she had just done. Praying that she didn't just set him back a few more steps. She rubbed the back of his head, soothingly, his face buried in her neck. Abruptly, he lifted his head, looking at her funnily.

"What?" She asked.

"Did we just… make love?"

Laughter bubbled to the surface. Letty couldn't contain it. To be such a secure, confident man, Dominic could certainly be a cute puppy dog sometimes.

"Yes." Letty ran a finger down his cheek.

"Can we do it again?"

"Can I pee first?"

Dominic rolled off of her and proceeded to playfully push her out of the bed. "Hurry up. Go pee."

Naked Letty stretched and walked to the bathroom, pulling her hair off of her hot shoulders. She sat on the toilet and peed as she twisted her hair into a tie-less bun.

"Are you done yet?"

Letty rolled her eyes, unable to stop the smile on her face.

"Your phone is going off." He called as she was washing her hands. Letty reached into her medicine cabinet and pulled down a small packet, opening it up, her eyes widened.

That had been her birth control alarm. One that she'd ignored for an entire month. She hadn't been having sex. She didn't think she'd need it.

Except… _hadn't she just told Dominic to-?_

 _And didn't he just-?_

"Fuck." Letty muttered.

* * *

"You look hot, girl!" Was the first thing Mia said to Letty.

"Thanks. You look amazing. I love your dress."

"Thank you, thank you." Mia replied, giving a little spin so Letty could get the full effect. "Limo's downstairs and we're right on time to be fashionably late."

"Let's do it." Letty shut off her lights and followed Mia downstairs to the black limousine.

"Letty, I'm so glad you're coming. I think this is the first time we've gone somewhere together that didn't include textbooks and lots of coffee."

Letty smiled. "True. Thanks for inviting me."

"I wouldn't have gone with anyone else."

"Not even _Brian_?" Letty elongated his name, teasingly.

"Nope. I'm not ready for that yet. I kind of like being together in secret for now."

"I know what you mean."

Mia gave her friend a look. "What's that mean? Are things hot and heavy with the millionaire mogul again?"

"Define hot and heavy."

Mia's eyes widened. "You slept with him!"

"I'm neither confirming nor denying."

"I knew it! You love him."

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down. No one said anything about love. It's just… fun. For now."

"Good for you!"

The ride wasn't a long one. In the forty-two minutes it took to arrive at the estate, however, Letty had somehow been driven into a completely different world.

"We're sure not in Kansas anymore, Toto." Letty said to a completely unimpressed Mia. Letty had seen her fair share of manors and mansions, but there was something completely magical about this one. It was more of a villa with a Tuscan-style design. Letty guessed that it held no less than eight bedrooms and probably cost a little over thirty-two-million dollars. It was well lit with beautiful Corinthian-style sconces outside and in, and the mosaic tile driveway was no doubt

"Oh, I have something for you."

Letty tore her eyes away from the home and her brows furrowed.

Reaching over, Mia pulled a square Agent Provocateur box from the center divan.

"Lingerie? Mia, you shouldn't have."

"Ha, ha. Open it, smartass."

Letty laughed as she took box from Mia. She pulled off the black, silk ribbon and lifted the lid. Wrapped in white tissue paper was a black, lace and mesh masquerade mask, a hidden 'L' was embroidered along the right side, only visible if one was truly looking for it.

"Mia, this is beautiful. It must have cost you a fortune."

Mia shrugged. "It's the theme for the night. It was worth it."

"Thank you."

She pulled her own from beside her, a nude and ivory mask, complete with an extravagant nude feather on the left side.

"Letty, I want to tell you something." Mia told her as they put the masks on, tying them with the ribbon.

"What's up?"

Mia's door to open. Their driver's hand out.

"Ladies."

Mia's thought was forgotten as they, along with about two dozen other guests, were led through a beautiful maze-like garden to a backyard that was more the size of a park. White string lights gave the backyard a soft glow across the six sixty-foot sailcloth event tents. Tables covered in white linens, were decorated with white candles floating in rectangular glass vases filled with water. The light danced and gave the white ginger lilies placed beside them an almost-angelic glow. Expensive white china was paired with gold utensils, RP etched at the handle, were placed in a formal Italian setting, complete with table numbers. White candles were safely and strategically placed to give the seats a more intimate feeling.

"Anonymity," came a man's voice from behind the crowd, "can make someone feel bold."

The guests turned to see a chocolate man in a black tux.

"That's Rome." Mia whispered to Letty who nodded in acknowledgment.

With bright, white teeth and twinkling brown eyes behind a white masquerade mask, Rome opened his arms, "Let tonight be a dauntless adventure."

Six masked women dressed in fitted tuxedos walked from the same maze the crowd had entered from, holding two gold serving trays in each hand.

"Pick a number. Any number." The women walked through the crowd, offering a folded card with a gold, emblazoned number. "Sit at that table. Get to know your table mates, learn their initials only."

When it was all said and done, Mia and Letty parted ways; Mia to table six and Letty to table five.

"Well, well. I look forward to getting to know _you_."

Elena.

Letty looked up from her place at the table and couldn't stop her eyes from rolling. Roman was the co-founder and CEO of a major car company. He wasn't surprised that he'd bumped elbows with the rich and famous. Suddenly, Letty wondered if he knew Dominic. Without thinking, she glanced to her left, and resisted the urge to turn to look behind her. When she looked back at Elena, the woman's vibrant green eyes were staring right back.

"Oh, he's definitely here," she murmured as if reading Letty's mind. "Can't you feel him?" Half of Letty wanted to reach across the table and choke Elena until she was lifeless, while the other half wanted to jump for joy.

"You, miss, are absolutely stunning. I haven't taken my eyes off of you since you arrived." A gentleman beside her complimented.

"Thank you. What a charmer."

He smiled, and Letty was able to see his eyes crinkle. "A.T.," he held out his hand. She placed hers in it and A.T. kissed the back of it.

"L.O. Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine." He let her hand go. "What is there to know about you, L?"

"Well, I'm twenty-two and only recently learned the positive results of compromising."

"Well, I'm sixty-two and I still don't know how to compromise. What do you do?"

"I used to be an executive assistant. Now I work in retail."

"A demotion on your own terms?"

"Yes. I've learned you can't mix business with pleasure."

"Ah." He said in understanding.

"What is it that you do, A?"

"I own a chain of garages."

"Like mechanic garages?"

"Exactly."

"Interesting. Are you married?"

"Happily. You?"

"Not married."

"Seeing someone?"

"Yes."

"Is it love or intrigue?"

"Intrigue." She paused before adding, "For now."

An eating utensil chimed against a water glass and the hushed chatter of excited party guests ceased.

A gorgeous caramel-hued woman with curly hair and an English accent stood from a chair at table one. Letty assumed this was Rome's wife as she had been seated right beside him.

"If you'll all reach under your chairs, and remove the envelope taped there, we can start a fun little game."

There was a few moments of silence before the rustling of opening envelopes sounded. A loud shriek sounded. And everyone craned their necks to find where the noise had come from. One of the masked women that handed out their cards ran from the maze.

"There's been a murder!" She shouted.

"You are now in Venice, Italy. The year is thirteen-hundred." The accented woman spoke. "You, the rich, elite, and corrupt, are all witnesses, whether you know it or not. There are thirteen policemen and private investigators. Please stand."

They stood.

"One victim. Will our newly deceased please stand."

Letty watched as a masked Mia stood to her feet and gave a slight curtsy and pageant queen hand wave. The crowd laughed.

"Everyone can sit." They sat. "Every card has a list of characteristics. Be charming, strategic… clever."

"There's one murderer and one accomplice. And everyone else are innocent bystanders. Mingle, drink, investigate, find out who knows what. Along with these appetizers," servers began placing plates of food in front of the guests, along with small notebooks and pens, "are your interview notepads. Use them wisely. Before dessert, you will place your guesses in these hats." Another of the masked servers showed off two black top hats with a Vanna-White flourish. "One for the murderer. One for the accomplice. Be sure to write your name on your submission and include motive, weapon and/or opportunity. There's a wonderful prize for whoever figures out who the murderer and accomplice are first."

Rome stood up beside his wife and finished with, "Happy hunting."

Letty opened her card and read it again.

 _Character: Murderer._

 _Personality traits: Avid gardener. Avid reader. Mysterious. Seductive. Sometimes speaks in double entendres._

 _Motive: Secretly in debt. Need to collect on a multi-million-dollar insurance policy in which you are the beneficiary to run away with your lover (accomplice)._

 _Weapon: Hemlock, fed to a quail. Quail fed to victim in last supper._

This was going to be fun.

* * *

"What do you think of the evening so far?" A.T. asked Letty.

"Interesting. I like the decorations. The flowers, especially. Ginger lilies, I believe."

"They are beautiful."

"Italian lavender would have been more appropriate, I think."

"Why's that?"

"Well, we're in Italy, right? Legend has it that people never fight if there's lavender growing nearby."

"You know a lot about flowers."

"I read." Letty said with a shrug.

"About flowers?"

"About whatever I want to know more about."

"Hmm." He nodded.

Letty saw Mia approaching and excused herself.

"I'm so sorry you're dead." Letty said, hand on her chest. The girls shared a laugh.

"Less work for me."

"You don't want to know who killed you?"

"Well, this party is about Rome and his wife, Ramsey."

Letty looked a little confused.

"It's their anniversary party."

"Ah, I get it. So they must be the murderer and the accomplice?"

"Exactly. That's what I'm guessing."

"Smart thinking. The easiest answer is usually the right one."

"I think my parents are here somewhere. I thought I heard my dad's voice, but I haven't seen him. Will you be okay alone for a few moments?"

Letty nodded. "I'll just grab a drink."

"Cool. I'll be back soon."

With Mia gone, Letty walked around, enjoying the fresh evening air. She was stopped a few times and asked a few questions, mostly about the game.

"You look like you could use a drink?" Dominic's voice said behind her. Goosebumps prickled her skin, and her panties dampened.

What was it about this man?

She accepted the drink, but didn't sip from it.

"Thank you."

"Leticia, you look-." He shook his head, feathers from his mask moving as well.

"Edible."

"I was going to say gorgeous, but edible works." He took a step closer, his voice lowering. "I think I'll have you for dessert."

She took a step toward him. "You can have me for your entree instead."

"Follow me."

* * *

A guest powder room that could double as a goddamn apartment. That's as far as Dom and Letty made it. He pulled her inside, shutting the door and sat her on the sink, lifting her dress up swiftly.

"I need to have you." He told her. She grabbed his face, shutting him up with a rough kiss. He pulled her panties down, and off. While he shoved them into her breast pocket, Letty unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling his hard cock out. Spreading her legs for him, the brunette rubbed the head up and down her slippery pussy, before slipping him inside.

They had no time for lovemaking. This had to be quick and rough and Dominic made sure of it. He pumped his hips quickly, kissing to cover up Letty's moans.

"Fuck, you feel so good."

A gasp startled them and Dominic, moved his jacket to cover Letty's indecency. He wouldn't have someone else looking at her at her most vulnerable. She pushed her dress down and Dominic quickly stuffed himself back into his pants, buttoning them.

"I am so sorry." The intruder apologized.

"Mia!" Letty and Dominic exclaimed in unison.

Dominic immediately kicked himself. And Letty's eyebrows raised.

"How do you know Mia?"

"Well-. She's-."

"He's my brother."


	13. Part XIII

_**A/N: Trigger warning: unwanted groping/assault of a minor.**_

* * *

 _ **Part XIII**_

"Letty! Letty, will you just wait up a minute?" Mia's voice called. She was hurrying after her friend, trying not to draw too much attention away from the party.

Letty made her way through the maze, removing her mask. She tried to clear her head, all the while hoping to lose Mia and her brother.

 _God that sounded so fucking weird. Mia and her brother? Dominic and Mia were related. It just didn't make sense._ Then again, perhaps it did. Mia had once told Letty that she was Switzerland when it came to their dynamic. She was always playing devil's advocate, always trying to explain Dominic's behavior. Red flags that Letty missed. Red flags that maybe she just didn't want to see. Or couldn't see.

Once she rounded the final corner and found herself looking at the same amazing view of the house as she did when they arrived, Letty spotted the fleet of guest cars. They had been beautifully arranged on the mosaic driveway, but Letty couldn't see Mia's limo, nor the driver.

 _Shit._

"Letty, can we just talk about this? Please?"

Letty whipped around. "Talk about what? The fact that you knew who he was this entire time and never said a word to me?"

Dominic stood behind his sister, hands in the pockets of his tuxedo pants, silent.

"Letty, I tr-."

"Keys." She demanded of Dominic, her palm turned up.

He looked confused for a moment until Letty repeated herself with a bit more force.

"Keys!"

He pulled a key fob from his pocket and placed it in her hand.

 _Hmm_ , she mused, _controlling bastard_. She had hoped she knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't trust anyone except Hobbs with his car. And she had been right. He'd driven himself to the event.

 _Good,_ Letty mused, _he could walk._ It was foolish to think. She knew he could call Hobbs in a heartbeat, but it felt better to feel like she was putting his out. Even for a little while.

"Letty-?" Dominic tried.

"Believe me," Letty cut him off, "you, _especially_ , want to give me some space right now." She hit the unlock button on the fob and walked towards his flashing lights.

"Mia Amariana," Dominic started, his tone firm, "I thought you were going to tell her."

"I was! I swear, I tried. But the timing never felt right. And then the longer I waited, the more pissed I knew she'd be. I tried to tell her tonight. But things were hectic with the party."

"Ah, come on, Mia! Damn it!"

"Why didn't _you_ tell her?" Mia countered, crossing her arms in typical little sister fashion.

And he didn't have a response. He could have. _Should_ have, really. It wasn't as if he knew who she was this entire time. He'd only known after the night in his playroom. When Mia called to curse him out for "corrupting" her friend.

"Fuck." He muttered. He pulled his phone from the breast pocket of his tuxedo.

"Leave Hobbs alone. It's his night off. Take the limo with me." Mia told him, practically reading his mind.

"Fine. Lead the way."

* * *

"Letty, open the door, please." Dominic knocked for third time. "I'm not leaving. I'll knock all night if I have to. And we both know I'm capable of going all night."

Dominic paused. "I didn't mean that how it-."

Letty's front door swung open.

"Sounded." He finished. "Wow. You look… amazing."

In the thigh-length champagne slip she'd had on under her dress, and her hair removed from its chignon, Letty was the exact picture of relaxed elegant.

Right thing to say. Wrong time.

"Save your flattery, Dominic. It gets you nowhere with me. I can't believe you. Or your _sister_."

"Can I, at the very least, explain things from my side? If you don't like what I have to say, I will leave you alone for good."

"What is there to say? You realize how this looks right? Did you know who I was when you hired me? Did you and Mia have a great laugh at my expense? She knows things, Dom! Like real life, explicit shit. How am I supposed to look her in the face, knowing that she knows I let her brother fuck me sick ways 'til Sunday?"

"Mia doesn't judge. You know that. Everything that she knows now, has she treated you any differently?"

Letty didn't have a response. If she didn't know anything else, she knew in her heart that Mia really wasn't an inherently bad person.

"No." He answered for her.

"She still lied by omission. And so did you! How can I trust either of you? Who wants to have a child with a liar?"

"What?"

Letty closed her eyes and placed a palm against her forehead. _How could she be so fucking stupid? Why? Why did she have to blurt that out? This was so not the time._

"Who's having a baby?"

"Nobody."

"Are we speaking hypothetically? Is my little sister pregnant? Oh god, are _you_ pregnant?"

"'Oh god, are you pregnant'? Could you sound any more disgusted at that possibility?"

"Letty? Is everything okay out here?"

Dom and Letty both turned to see where the small voice had come from.

"Yeah, Rosa. I'm sorry about the noise."

"It's okay. Goodnight."

"Night."

Rosa shut her door behind her and Letty turned back to Dominic. He gave her an expectant look. They clearly couldn't finish this conversation outside. Her brown eyes rolled and she opened the door wider for him to enter. He did, and headed straight for her kitchen. Glasses clinked and the sound of liquid being poured followed. Dominic had found the alcohol. Rounding her coffee table, Letty sat on her couch, watching through the serving window as he downed half a glass of whiskey. She crossed one leg over the other and crossed her arms again, staring him down.

"Letty," he started, calmly, "are you pregnant?"

"I don't know."

"I thought… we were covered."

" _You_ should've been covered."

"Cute." He finished off one glass and poured another. He brought it to his lips but didn't drink. He slammed it back onto the counter. "Fuck, Letty! What am I supposed to do with a kid?"

"I don't even know if I'm pregnant. And if I am, believe me, you have nothing to worry about."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I wouldn't want anything from you."

Well, that answered his next question.

"You told me to-."

"I know." Letty sighed. "But I'd skipped a few pills. I didn't think anything would happen between us ever again. And I didn't think about it. It's not like I was sleeping with anyone else."

Oh, that made him so happy. He wanted Letty to be his, and his alone. And if he couldn't have her, he would make it hell for someone else to.

"Well, how do we find out?"

"I bought pregnancy tests today."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Go pee."

* * *

Thirty minutes and three pregnancy tests later, Letty exited her bathroom and put them on the coffee table, one by one.

"What does it mean?"

"I'm not pregnant. You and your money are safe."

"Come sit next to me."

"I don't want to sit with you."

"Please?"

Begrudgingly, Letty took a seat on the couch as well. She noticed that Dominic had removed his jacket and unbuttoned a few shirt buttons. His keys, phone and clipped money and credit cards sat on her coffee table. It was all so… familiar.

"Look, you know me now. Can you honestly tell me that I'm sane enough to have children right now? What kind of father would I be, Let? The only parental guidance I had was from a woman who turned me out in ways that make even _you_ blush."

"I'm not ready to be a mother either. My mom literally has sex for money. And apparently the apple doesn't fall too far from the prostitution tree."

"You are not your mother. What we have is different."

"How?"

"Because we want more for ourselves. And from each other."

When Letty didn't say anything, Dominic became just a little discouraged. "Right?"

"Explain Mia."

"Well, she's my little sister, obviously. Same dad, different moms. She took her mom's husband's last name. My mom and dad were unofficially separated for about a year when I was younger. Slept in the same house to keep up appearances, but in different rooms. At least, whenever they were in town. The Ruizes lived about a mile away. I guess they met at the country club. Anyway, Mrs. Ruiz seduced my dad while her husband was out of town. Or so the legend goes. Husband came back to town, she fucked him too. Nine months later, here's Mia. Naturally a paternity test would've caused quite the scandal, so when Mia turned 18, she confronted my father. They took a blood test, and bam, instant baby sister.

"We always knew, of course. Mia and I. I can't explain it, but I've always felt overprotective of her. And my father, I'm certain he knew. Mia has his eyes, nose and mouth. And the love of all things cars is in her blood." Dominic looked at Letty who was gazing at him as if he held the secrets of the world in his mind.

"When did you know Mia and I knew one another?"

"After your first and last night in-."

"The room of doom?"

Dominic laughed. "That's what we've named it, then?"

"In my head. Yes."

"Very well. In the room of doom. She'd text me that night and told me that you were safe but that she would speak to me in the morning. I knew Mia wouldn't let anything happen to you, so I was able to relax just the slightest. The next morning she called me, completely furious. She told me something that stuck with me."

"What did she say?"

 _Flashback_

" _How would you like it if someone beat you like a dog? Don't answer that!" Mia hissed at her brother. She was pulling breakfast foods out of their proper places._

" _Mia, she said she wanted to try things my way. To see how fucked up I am. Perhaps to test her own limits, even."_

" _Think about how much disdain you have for Elena now. Do you want Letty to feel that way about you in the long run?"_

 _End flashback_

Letty's brows raised in realization. "Mia knows."

Dom nodded. "Mia knows. Her first year of college, she came to stay with me on holiday leave. Elena and I were long over. Call it a lapse of judgment. Or too much scotch. Whatever it was, Mia walked in on Elena and I once. Elena's hand was around my throat and-."

"Spare me the details." Letty said with her hand up.

"Noted. Anyway, I had to explain things to her that I'd never wanted to explain. She knew Elena as just a family friend, but now Mia knows that she was so much more."

"There's so much I don't know about you. Tonight just proved it."

"Aren't you glad you're not pregnant now?"

"Hm." It was a half admittance, half chuckle.

"I'm fucked up, Leticia. But you," he shook his head, staring at her face as if trying to figure what magic she possessed, "...you make me feel like I can start over. Or at least work towards being something else. Something less fucked up."

"Something sweet?"

"Yes, something sweet." He smiled. Letty tried to hide her smile.

"I want to punch you."

"I might like that."

Letty made a motion with her hands as if they would wrap around his throat.

"You _know_ I'll like that."

"You're so frustrating."

"Why?"

"Because you have no… buttons that can be pushed. Nothing gets under your skin."

"You do. You frustrate beyond belief. I'm a goddamn puppy dog when it comes to you, wanting to follow you around everywhere. When you're unhappy, I'm unhappy. I feel this need to make everything better. To make everything right when it comes to you and your happiness."

"For what it's worth, I think that's something that would make you a good father."

Dominic was stunned into silence.

"Speaking of fathers..."

"Whoa there, I see where this is going." The brunette stood from the couch. "And I'm going to need a drink. Or five."

She made them both drinks and brought the bottle of whiskey back into the living room.

"Tell me about your father."

"Let my mother tell it, he wasn't around. From what I found out, he wanted to be. But," Letty sighed, "Lana has champagne and caviar dreams. And to her-."

"Your father was a beer and sardines nightmare."

"Exactly. He's got a family out in Echo Park now. Wife, a son, a daughter. He's happy."

"How'd you find out?"

"My grandmother. She lived a few doors down from him before she died. When I was sixteen, she let me stay with her for a few months. After… Owen."

Dominic's jaw clenched and his hand tightened around the glass he held.

"Do you keep in touch with him?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "Holidays mostly. Sometimes birthdays."

Letty watched as Dominic finished off his his second glass of dark liquor and poured another. He was trying to prepare himself for something. She just wish she knew what.

"Tell me about Shaw."

"Dom."

"Letty, I need to know."

"Why?"

 _So, I know exactly what I'm putting him in the hospital for_ , Dom thought.

He didn't say a word, but Letty watched his face. She didn't know a lot about Dominic's past, but she knew her former boss' moods better than anyone. And the way his jaw tightened enough to break, and the way his finger was tapping slowly against his glass, she was sure he was pissed. And plotting.

Letty sighed. "What are you going to do?"

" _I'm_ not going to do anything."

She took a deep breath.

"When I was fifteen, he married my mom. That whole year he tried to get close to me. My mom said that I had a wall up and that I should let me guard down around him because we'd be there for a while. She thought she finally found the one. Anyway, like I told you, he'd kiss my cheeks and rub my lower back if he were trying to get by me. It was unnerving, but I didn't think much of it. The summer I turned sixteen, he started to work from home. He always around. If I was in a room, he found an excuse to be there as well. Sometimes, he wouldn't even talk. Just sit there, watching whatever I was watching on tv.

"Towards the end of the summer, he just snapped, i guess. As if he has been restraining himself all summer and finally he couldn't take it anymore. I was in the kitchen and I remember I had on this black bikini my mom had bought me. It was the first one that wasn't brightly colored or childlike. Anyway, when I closed the fridge he was standing there like some serial killer in a movie. He pushed me against it and grabbed my breasts. And it hurt. His mouth touched my neck and when I felt his hands try to go lower, try to pry off my bathing suit bottoms, I just defended myself. I punched him as hard as I could in his nose. He doubled over. I grabbed a knife, held it to his throat and told him if he ever tried anything like that again, I cut off his balls in his sleep."

"Did you tell your mom?"

"She heard the commotion. Came to see what it was all about. He told her I was making it up and that it was me who had snapped. Police were called, they pulled his DNA from my neck. He got arrested."

"And paid off a judge to throw out the case."

"Something like that, I suppose."

Dominic took the glass of alcohol from her and sat it down, alongside his, on the coffee table. He lifted his left arm. "Come here."

Letty snuggled closer, lying against his side. Safe. Warm. He wrapped his left arm around her as well, and rested his cheek atop her head.

"I told you once before that I don't need a savior, Dom. And I meant it."

"I know."

"But for the record, I want more from you, too."

"Good."

They were silent for a long while.

"I feel bad." Letty suddenly said.

"Why?"

"For leaving the party so early. I was the murderer."

Dominic smiled, shaking his head.

* * *

The next morning, Letty awoke in her own bed, feeling strangely relaxed. She stretched and her hand hit a note on her pillow. She opened the small paper.

 _Character: Accomplice_

 _Personality traits: Chef. Madly in love with murderer. Willing to do anything for them. Even kill. Dark, brooding, mysterious._

 _Motive: Poor. Need money to run away. Plants seed in murderer's head to kill victim for insurance money in order to run away together._

 _Weapon: Hemlock, fed to a quail. Quail cooked by you. Served to victim in last supper._

At the bottom of the the note was Dom's handwriting:

 _Even by chance, we're drawn to one another. Had an errand to run. Mia will call. Please answer. -DT_

Letty smiled a sleep smile.

On cue, her cell rang. She didn't remember putting it on the charger or on her nightstand. No doubt, a Dominic move to insure she answered Mia's call.

"It's eight a.m., Mia."

"Sorry. Dom said it was okay to call. Letty, I'm so sorry. I really did try to tell you, but then-."

"Mia, Mia, listen. I'm angry that you didn't tell me. I shared the most intimate details of my sex life… with your brother. I'm embarrassed and in shock. But you're a good person deep down. So, I'll give you this one pass."

"Letty, I promise I will make it up to you. I won't ever keep anything else from you for as long as I live. Oh, speaking of which, our dad said it was a pleasure to meet you last night."

"What?!"

"Yeah, he said you two were at the same table. He said he knew it was you before you even introduced yourself."

"Wh-? How?"

"I don't know. Ask Dom. I haven't said anything to my dad about you."

Letty was reeling. _A.T.?_ "Mia, what's your dad's name?"

"Anthony Toretto. Everyone calls him Tony though. He wanted to invite you to our family New Year's party, but we all left so abruptly. So, will you come?"

"What?" Letty was still trying to process the fact that she'd basically just met her boyfriend's father.

 _Boyfriend? That sounded weird as fuck._

"New Year's? Party? Be there? You?" Mia tried again.

"Uh, let me think about it, Mi."

"You have a week."

Her bedroom door opened and Dominic appeared in fresh clothes and carrying breakfast and coffee on a carton tray. He was in jogger sweats and a v-neck. Letty liked the look on him.

"Mia?" He mouthed. Letty nodded and transferred the call to speakerphone.

"Mia, Dom's here." Letty told her as she watched him place the breakfast down.

She gave a little gasp. "Did you two make up?" Then she whispered, "Did you do it?"

"Okay, enough." Dominic replied. He kicked off his sneakers, and climbed into bed, directly on top of Letty. Taking the phone from her hand, he spoke into it. "Mia, Letty has to go now. I'm going to ravage her body and then feed her breakfast. We'll see you tonight."

"That's disgusting." Was Mia's reply before the call hung up.

"What's tonight? Why are we seeing Mia?"

"Family dinner." He kissed her cheek and then her neck. His lips met her collarbone and then her throat as he made his way across to her shoulder.

"I take it you heard I met your father."

"Mia mentioned it this morning." He said between kisses. "I think you should meet him officially."

"Have any of your other submissives met your parents?"

He stopped kissing her neck to look into her eyes. "We both know you're far from a submissive." He kissed her other cheek. "But the answer is no."

"So, how, I wonder, will you introduce me to your parents."

"Mom, Dad," he said, kissing up to her ear, "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Letty."

Goosebumps prickled her skin at the word 'girlfriend'. Her nipples hardened. And her thighs gently squeezed his sides.

"What was that?" He asked.

"What was what?"

"I'm talking to your body." He grinned. "I think it likes when I call you my girlfriend."

Involuntarily, her thighs squeezed him again and the fingers of her right hand gripped his shirt, readying themselves to rip it off.

Dominic chuckled. "It definitely likes that."


	14. Part XIV

_**Part XIV**_

Dominic took his eyes off of the road to look over at Letty's shaking leg. "Stop fidgeting."

"I'm not fidgeting."

Her leg stopped, but her fingers began drumming against the door handle. Dominic's secret smirk was in full force.

Dominic turned into a long, winding driveway and they made their way through the wrought iron gates.

"You should have taken me up on my offer before we left your apartment."

Letty looked over at his amused face. "I'm glad you think this is funny."

 _Before they'd left her place, Dominic asked her if it would be easier for her to meet his parents if she came first._

" _You know," he had offered, "to calm the nerves."_

" _I've got a couple of choice words for you. Beginning with an 'f' and ending with one as well." Letty responded._

" _You kiss your mother with that mouth?"_

" _I don't kiss my mother at all. I don't know where her lips have been." Letty replied absently as she reached under a couch cushion, searching for her keys. Dominic couldn't contain his laughter. She truly was a piece of work._

" _Ha!" She held up her keys in triumph. "Now we can go."_

"I'm not laughing _at_ you. I'm laughing _next to_ you."

A reluctant grin broke out across Letty's face. Dominic was always so serious. It was rare that he had moments of boyish joy, and Letty revelled in it. She liked this side of him.

"Ha ha. You'd be nervous too if you were meeting my mother."

"Doubtful. I'm charming. And handsome. And rich."

"You're right. She'd probably jump on you at the door."

Dominic tapped a button above his visor and door number one of a four-car garage opened. Pulling his key fob from the cup holder, he looked over at her.

"My dad will love you."

"And your mom?"

"She'll probably insinuate that you're a gold digging whore."

Letty's brow raised.

"Kidding."

"Where is the dinner knife placed again? Right or left of the dinner plate?" She smiled, sweetly.

"Let's refrain from that kind of talk, shall we?"

"I'll behave."

Dominic's brow raised this time.

"Don't." She warned.

"Your loss." He exited the car and rounded the front in order to open her door. Dominic held out a hand, helping her. Once she was out, he pulled her close, pressing her torso against his own while simultaneously shutting the passenger door. Letty's forearms rested against his chest, adjusting the lapels of his dinner jacket. She felt his hands slipping down her back to rest along her ass.

"Ready?" He inquired, squeezing firmly.

"Ready."

* * *

To be fair, Dominic's mother managed to last past pre-dinner cocktails and their first course before her assault of questions began. She had seemed sweet to Letty at first.

She and Anthony met Dominic and Letty at the door, smiling like a couple of malfunctioning Stepfords and ushered them inside of the gigantic foyer.

"I believe you've already met my father."

"Not officially." Anthony responded and took Letty's hand, kissing the back of it. "Anthony Toretto. Call me Tony."

"And this lovely woman here, is my mother, Marisol." Dominic kissed his mother's cheeks and then turned to Letty. "And I'd like you two to meet my girlfriend, Leticia Ortiz."

"Letty, please." She corrected.

Neither of them saw Marisol's jaw clench at 'girlfriend'.

"Are they here?" Came an excited shout. Mia rounded a corner and clapped her hands with delight upon seeing Dom and Letty. She ran to Dominic, hugging him tightly before turning her affections to Letty. She whispered something in Letty's ear and then shifted to include everyone.

"Mia's brought a gentleman as well." Tony told them.

"Who is he?" Dominic asked, firmly. Letty squeezed his hand.

" _He_ is named Brian and is sitting at Dad's bar, having a drink. Come along." Mia told them.

The walk from the foyer to the sitting room that held Anthony's fully stocked bar could only be described as a journey. The house was enormous and closely resembled Dominic's choice in decoration. Dark wood wainscot walls set off the warmly lit hallway. They made a sharp right and were welcomed into a beautiful room complete with floor to ceiling bay windows, sitting area and bar. A fireplace crackled and somewhere to their left, ice clinked in a glass.

"Brian, I'd like you to meet my brother, Dominic and you remember Letty from class."

The blonde-haired, blue-eyed man smiled, his perfect teeth shining. "Nice to meet you, Dominic. Mia talks about you all the time."

Dominic shook Brian's hand firmly. A little too firmly. When they let go, Brian flexed his fingers. Letty smirked. Dominic's big brother qualities were showing. It was endearing how much he cared for his little sister, despite how the revelation that they were related came to Letty. The past was the past and they were trying to start fresh.

Drinks were poured, and the small talk began. Twenty minutes later, they were led to a large formal dining room where the ladies' chairs were pulled out. Upon pushing her chair back in, Dominic used to the tips of her fingers to softly graze the back of Letty's neck. He smiled as he watched her back straighten.

"Fried calamari with a spicy mayonnaise dipping sauce, plantain-wrapped crab cakes with avocado aioli and yucca fries with a cilantro mayonnaise to start." The Toretto's chef announced.

"I hope you like Cuban food." Dominic murmured to Letty.

"I do."

Dominic's dick hardened. 'I do.' The thought of Letty being his forever made him a very happy man.

"Letty, how did you and Dominic meet?" Tony asked.

"Well, I was his assistant for a little over two years. I saw the job posting on our school's website."

Briefly, Letty wondered if it had been Mia who posted the job, but thinking any more into things would give her a migraine. The past was the past. That was the mantra that she kept repeating to herself.

"I knew she had a brilliant mind the moment I met her." He glanced at her, his fingers squeezing her bare thighs.

"Liar." She grinned at him.

"And you also in Brian's class with Mia?"

"For a brief amount of time. I figured out pretty early on that law enforcement wasn't exactly my calling. No offense."

Brian smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "None taken. Although you were my one of my best students."

"Which brings us back to her brilliant mind." Dominic replied, his fingers moving further up her thigh.

Letty's legs shut, trapping his hand between them. She looked up at him and he smirked into his water glass. If he wanted to play, then so be it.

"Brian," Tony turned the heat from one significant other to the next, "what made you want to become a professor?"

"Well, I'm only a guest lecturer. I'm waiting for a response from Quantico."

"FBI? Really? That's quite interesting. You'll be away from my daughter for quite some time."

"Ten whole weeks." Mia chimed in with a the cutest pout that Brian had ever seen. He squeezed the hand he'd been holding under the table.

"Which will fly by." He told her, a promise that he'd be back for her in his tone.

Mere moments later, their empty plates were cleared for the second course. And neither Dominic, nor Letty, had any idea of what was to come.

"So, Letty, what do you do now that you no longer work for my son?" Marisol asked, pulling the two from their private conversation.

"Oh, I'm in retail at the moment."

"Management?"

"Assistant manager."

"Is it your dream to work in fashion?"

"Uh, no, actually. I just finished my degree in business management. I'm only working there until I finish graduate school and find a great management firm."

"Oh, that reminds me, Let, I spoke with Roman, and he said he's happy to steal you away from Dom."

Dominic turned to Letty with his eyebrow raised. "To my competitor?"

"I thought he was your friend."

"Yes, with a rival company." Marisol interjected.

Dominic's jaw tightened and Letty refrained from cringing. He was clearly not happy.

"It's not her fault," Mia told her step-mother. "I'm the one who made the connection. She hasn't even officially met him yet."

"Still, the girl has worked for him for how long and she didn't know that RT Technologies is his top competitor?"

"The _woman_ 's name is Letty." Dominic defended. Letty placed her hand on his leg and he turned to look at her, his expression softening at hers.

"There just seems to be a lot that _Letty_ doesn't seem to know about you."

The doorbell chimed loudly throughout the entire estate.

"Are you expecting another guest?" Mia inquired.

"Not that I'm aware of." Tony responded.

"Oh, I invited Elena to dinner. She's just returning from a small trip to Brazil. I thought she could wow us with some stories of her travels." Marisol announced, standing from her chair. The men at the table stood.

Mia looked up at Dominic. Dominic looked down at Letty. Letty turned to Mia.

"Letty, you have to believe me," Dominic tried, "I had no idea-."

"Hello, all." Elena greeted moments later. "Sorry, I'm late."

Tony pulled her chair out and pushed it in as she sat, her attention focusing on Dominic and Letty. "How are all of the happy couples this evening?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Dominic saw Letty's hand reach for her knife, tilting it slightly. He smirked.

"We're all doing just fine, Elena." Mia replied. Letty's eyebrows raised. She had never heard Mia sound so… cold. She thought back to Dominic's story of how Mia caught Elena doing god-knows-what to her brother. Their servers began placing the second course in front of them.

"Elena, I'd like you to meet Mia's companion, Brian O'Connor. And Dominic's _girlfriend-_." Marisol announced once everyone was seated again.

"Leticia Ortiz. Yes, we've had the pleasure of meeting once or twice."

Letty gave a tight smile.

"Mia, it's good to see you."

"Is it, Elena?"

"It's been what? Two years?"

"Really? Doesn't seem long enough."

Letty stifled a laugh.

"Mia, don't be rude." Marisol commented.

Mia opened her mouth to speak, and Letty guessed it wasn't going to be pretty or polite. But Brian took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. Wordlessly, he told her to pick her battles. Steeling her facial expression, Mia clenched her jaw and bit her tongue.

"Elena, do tell us about your trip."

"I wish I did something fun while I was there." A server poured Elena a glass of wine, which she immediately picked up. "I just went to visit the foundation's home base."

"Everything alright?" Anthony asked.

Elena gave a shrug and an ambiguous response. "It will be."

"Are you in the market for a new assistant?" Marisol asked Elena.

Letty's fork clanked against her plate, dropping it in shock.

"I'm always looking for fresh meat, I suppose."

Mia choked on her salmon. Brian patted her back.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm good." She coughed into her napkin and drank from her water.

Dominic's jaw tightened again. He was not amused.

"Who's looking?"

"Well, I just think Leticia is wasting her brains, beauty and talents in the fashion industry."

"I'm doing just fine. Thank you."

"Really?" Elena's perfectly arched eyebrow raised and her features lit up. "God, I'd _love_ to steal you away from Dominic. I hear you're very good at what you do."

In an even voice that was pure Alpha, Dominic simply said, "Elena."

The woman in question stopped smiling and sat back in her chair like a scolded child.

Catching himself before he went too far, he told her, "Thank you, but Leticia said she is just fine. She doesn't do anything that she doesn't want to do."

Letty placed her hand on Dominic's bicep.

"How about a tour of the house before dessert?" Anthony suggested.

* * *

"And this," Dominic pushed open a set of double wooden doors, "is the master suite. It used to be my parents'. Now it's just Mom's."

"Where does your dad sleep?"

"Guest house."

"That's cold, man."

"Dad chose to move into the guest house."

"I don't blame him." Letty said and immediately regretted it. She looked at Dominic. "Sorry. I know she's your mom, but she is-."

"The Wicked Witch of SoCal? Yeah, I know. She's been called worse." Dominic smiled. "But she wasn't always this way."

"Hm." Was all Letty said. She took a page from Mia's book and decided to pick her battles. Keeping her mouth shut was best for both of them.

"Well," she turned on her heels and nearly collided with her former boss, "we're all alone in a big old house." She put a finger to her chin, pretending to think. "Whatever will we do?"

"No." He told her firmly.

"But, we're already halfway there."

Looking down at her face, Dominic realized that she'd wrapped her arm around his waist and he was walking her backwards towards the bed.

"And guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm not wearing any underwear."

Abruptly, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her dress rising until it was just hiding her ass. "Not here."

Letty pouted. Dominic laughed and turned her back towards to door.

"Someone needs a spanking."

"Later." Letty said before she pointed at him abruptly. As if she'd just remembered something, "Hands only."

Dominic held up his right hand, holding her up with only his left. "Scouts' Honor."

He set her down and reached for the door only for Letty to close and lock it. She turned back to him, a serious expression on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"About Roman." She started, placing her small hands on his chest and running them down until her fingers reached his pants. "I really didn't know."

"I believe you."

"Still," she unbuckled his belt and undid his pants button and zipper, "I don't like when you're angry."

"I wasn't very upset with y-." Dominic's words caught in his throat as Letty pulled his cock from his pants, stroking it until he was at full mast. She looked up at him, a deceptively innocent look taking over her features.

"You were saying."

He cleared his throat and watched her soft hand jack him off. "I wasn't angry with you."

Letty gracefully slipped to her knees before him, still pumping his cock. "But you were still angry." Letty kissed the head of him, her tongue flicking out over the tip of his manhood. He held back a groan.

She wasn't easy with him. The brunette immediately took him completely into her mouth, not stopping until his dick was gone from sight.

"Fuck." Dominic moaned. He gathered her hair into one hand and took in the beautiful image before him. Letty with every fucking inch of him in her mouth was his new favorite thing. She shook her head slightly and Dominic's eyes closed. Taking him out quickly, Letty commanded that he look at her. He obeyed, watching as she swirled her tongue around his head and then sucked it in like a lollipop, her hand stroking the other half of him. Twice more she took him all the way into her mouth, deep throating his meat as if it were the last time she'd have it. The woman knew what she was doing. That was for sure. Dominic pulled her head from his dick and brought her to her feet.

He kissed her soundly, all passion and fury. Picking her up once more, he lifted her dress and squeezed her ass. His fingers dipped into between the crack of her ass and kept going until he reached her wet pussy. She moaned into his mouth and shift to feel more of his fingers. He pulled the digits away and put them between their faces, simultaneously ending their kiss and tasting her juices.

"You taste like heaven." Reaching under them, Dominic took ahold of his shaft and rubbed it against her drenched center. "You want it?"

"Yes." She whispered. "Please."

He loved the magic word when it came from her. He pushed upwards and, she, downwards until they became one. Dominic repositioned them until his arms wrapped under her thighs. Letty could feel every inch of him inside of her and when he started moving, using her own body weight to stroke in and out of her, she was gone. Her eyes nearly rolled back into her head. He pounded into her, giving her everything she wanted.

Well, almost everything. If only she could get him to that goddamned bed.

As if she had a personal genie, Dominic's cock slipped out of her soaked pussy and he practically growled. They crossed the room in seconds and she was lying flat on her back in no time. He needed her. And nothing was going to stop that. Dominic pressed a hand to Letty's mouth and shoved his dick back inside of her, fucking her hard. Her small frame moved an inch further into the bed with every thrust. He rubbed her clit furiously with his other hand and moaned her name when her muscles tightened around him.

"Come."

And she did. But he wouldn't stop. Couldn't. He was too deep into it. Literally. He had to finish. God how he wanted to finish inside her. But they'd already had one pregnancy scare in their still infant relationship and conceiving a child in his mother's bed just didn't seem right.

He leaned down until his body was atop her, his pants halfway down. Letty grabbed his bare ass and squeezed.

"Someone's being a bad boy." She murmured into his ear. He actually did growl this time. "Fucking me in your mother's bed." His motions grew quicker and more furious.

"Don't start unless you really want to play." He panted between thrusts.

"Play with me." She told him.

He rose to his knees, manhood buried so deeply into the woman he suddenly couldn't see his life without. His hand wrapped around her throat and he squeezed.

"Is this what you want?" He demanded to know, squeezing her neck harder while he fucked her within an inch of her life. "Hm? You want to play?" She smiled and moaned louder when his hand had almost cut off all of her air supply. Letty raised her knees, giving him access to the deepest parts of her. Letty was getting lightheaded and it was euphoria really. Like that feeling between just tipsy enough and drunk.

"Shit." He moaned. "I'm gonna come." Three more strokes and he pulled out, stroking his dick and coming on her pussy. It was the next best thing; to see his seed slowly seeping down.

They stayed there, catching their breath, while Dom teased her by running the head of his still hard cock up and down her wet pussy lips.

He kissed her lips and told her to stay where she was. She watched him walk across the room and into the en-suite bathroom. She heard water running and a minute or two later, he returned with a washcloth. He cleaned his essence off of her and then placed a kiss there.

"Dominic." She warned. He didn't respond with words. She just felt his tongue dip between her folds and his lips wrapped around her clit.

"Oh god." Her hands fell to the top of his head. "Dom," she tried, "we have to get back to your parents."

"They wanted us to explore." He said before his tongue went back to town, lapping up the juices spilling from inside of her.

"I don't think they meant me." He raised her thighs, ignoring her protests and sucked on her pussy. She was like food for the gods. Her nectar was nothing short of life altering. Dominic wanted to drown in it. Completely lose himself in eating her like she was his only source of sustenance.

Until a knock sounded at the door.

"Dominic." She hissed. Reluctantly, he pulled his head away and righted her dress, helping her stand from the bed. He smoothed down her hair and she fixed his tie and tucked a stray corner of his shirt into his pants.

"You'll do." She told him. Grinning, Dominic wiped his mouth with one hand and took hers in the other as they made their way to the door.

"So, that's the master suite." Dominic said as he opened the door. "Maybe I should invest in a whirlpool tub."

"Cute," Mia said, rolling her eyes. "Dad's looking for us. Dessert is ready."

Brian pushed off of the wall he was standing against and he started down the hall with Mia.

"Hmm." He sighed and looked over at Letty. "Dessert?"

"Dessert." She confirmed.

* * *

Dominic's laughter rang out into the living room where Letty was sitting.

"She's not that bad."

"Which one? Your mother or your nanny?"

"Mom."

"She basically tried to sell me to your former... whatever it is you call Elena these days."

"Selling is a little harsh."

Letty put her feet up on the couch and grabbed her remote. Mockingly, she quoted, "I just just thinks wasting her brains, beauty and talents." Letty turned the television on. "She was selling me."

"Elena would have bought you."

"Oh, I'm certain I would have been painting her toenails or cleaning her house by the end of the night if you hadn't stepped in."

Dominic laughed as he brought out two glasses of wine. "And that's just what you _would_ get paid for."

"There's more?" Letty feigned shocked.

"I know she can be egotistical, sociopathic and a little bit of a bitch, but-."

"If you say she's a good person, I'll kill you and make it look like an accident."

"I was gonna say she can still be very charming. Convincing."

"Manipulative and enticing, you mean." Letty accepted the glass of red wine he brought out for her. "You think she could seduce me."

"I think she would love to try. The woman is persistent."

"Just like your mother."

"She hates to see a brilliant woman not running a company."

"I'm certain that's why she just absolutely adores Elena."

"Mom just thinks you're not living up to your potential. That's all."

"And you agree?"

"I'm just looking forward to the day you make good on your word of taking away all of my business."

Letty shook her head. "You sure know what to say to get into a girl's-."

"Heart?" He grinned.

They stared at one another for a few moments.

' _...horrific plane crash. Authorities are searching for any survivors. The plane is owned by Owen Shaw, CEO of Shaw Industries, a multi-billion-dollar automotive technology company. We'll have more on this story as it develops."_

Letty's heart started pounded. Her mouth dried up. She stood from the couch, dropped her glass of wine on the light gray carpet. Slowly, she turned to Dominic.

"Dom," a panic attack starting, "what did you do?"


	15. Part XV

_A/N: Happy early birthday, Shandre._

* * *

 _ **Part XV**_

"Leticia? Letty? I can do it. Come on."

Letty continued scrubbing at the, now pink, stain on the light grey carpet. The carpet cleaner had created a white foam that, when partnered with the red one, gave off a strangely sweet scent. For the past fifteen minutes, Letty had been on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floor like her life depended on it. She was silent, almost in a trance. Almost as if she scrubbed hard enough, it'd erase the past twenty minutes from her mind.

In his suit, sans dinner jacket, Dominic sat on the floor beside her and reached for the scrub brush. When his hand touched hers, Letty blinked once and then slowly turned to look at it. Her eyes were watery but she wasn't crying and her nose was red.

"What did you do?" She repeated.

"I've been trying to tell you-."

"Are you a murderer, Dominic?"

"Letty," he took her hands in his, forcing her to look at him, "I am many dark things, but a murderer is not one of them. I had nothing to do with this."

She was silent again.

"Do you believe me?" He inquired.

"I-."

"I promised you that I wouldn't do anything."

"And what about Luke? He would do anything for you."

"Luke is a good man."

"That's a non answer."

"His hands are clean, Leticia. He didn't do it."

Letty closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, they were less terrified and more sad.

"I wished for him to die a horrible death. More than once."

"This was his karma."

" _...plane crash. The plane belonged to Owen Shaw, CEO of Shaw Industries. Rescue teams have found three of the five people aboard the aircraft. They are alive, but in critical condition and being transported to the nearest hospital. We'll have more updates within the hour. Back to you-..."_ The television announced.

"See? If I had anything to do with it, trust me," he kissed the back of her hand, "there would be no survivors."

And she believed him. He had been right. There were moments like this when she actually believed there was a darkness within him.

"Don't say things like that."

"Why not? It's the truth."

Letty was quiet for a few moments. "The carpet is ruined." She eventually told him.

"So, you'll get new carpet."

Everything was that simple to him. If she had a problem, he would fix it. It was that logic that still made Letty question the timing of Owen Shaw's plane crash. She wanted to believe that Dominic had nothing to do with it. God, did she want to believe him. But there was still a small voice in the back of her mind that told her to keep asking questions.

"Did you think about it?"

"About what?"

"Killing Shaw?"

"I thought about seriously harming him."

For a brief moment, the corner of Letty's mouth turned upwards in a half-smile. She shifted her position, relieving her leg that had fallen asleep. She tucked her head further under his chin and Dominic tightened his arms around her.

"I know you don't need a savior. I know you don't need a knight in shining armor. I know you don't need some dark prince trying to fix everything for you." Dominic told her, twirling the ends of her dark hair through his fingers, "But I learned a long time ago that you do what you have to do to protect the people you love."

* * *

 _Flashback (12 years ago)_

 _Dominic and Anthony retired to Anthony's study for an after-dinner drink._

" _So," Anthony started, sitting on a couch, "what has been happening? You haven't visited in awhile."_

" _Yeah." Dominic answered, sipping from his scotch. "I threw myself into work and I haven't had a chance to stop and relax."_

" _Until now."_

" _Until now." Dominic repeated, nodding his head._

 _Anthony looked at his son for a few moments. Dominic knew his father was attempting to read his face, so he stilled it. "So, a woman, then?"_

How the fuck did he do that?

" _The only time a man throws himself into his work is when a woman has done a number on him. So, again I ask, what has been happening?"_

" _You don't want to know."_

" _I don't want to know or you don't want to tell me?"_

" _It's about Elena."_

 _Anthony took a long pull from his drink. "Tell me."_

" _It's just complicated."_

" _Is she seeing someone else? Someone," Anthony couldn't find a more sensitive word to ask, "younger?"_

" _I saw her at The Ivy with some…_ **child _."_**

" _As in underage?"_

" _God, no."_

" _I had to ask."_

" _I know you didn't approve of our relationship."_

" _I didn't and I don't, but you're a grown man, now, Dominic. You make your own decisions. I only made them for you when you were too young to make them for yourself."_

 _Dominic's hand tightened around the tumbler of amber liquid. "I was eighteen."_

" _I'm sure the relationship started well before then. Regardless, you were immature then. I did what I had to for your protection. That's what you do for the people you love."_

" _I didn't need protection."_

" _We'll just have to agree to disagree." Anthony sat his empty glass on the table between himself and his son. "You're twenty-two years old now. Your business is one of the most influential up and coming companies in the car industry. Focus on that and on yourself. The best revenge is success."_

* * *

 _Whoa_. Dominic Toretto just used the l word. _Had he meant to? If he did, how did he mean it? Brotherly love? Protective love? Was he **in love** with her? What did this mean?_

"I-."

"You don't have to save anything. Let's just be here. Right now."

Letty shifted until she could press her lips against his. And then again. And once more until her responded by placing his hand on the back of her head and pushing his tongue inside of her mouth. They kissed with fervor, wordlessly admitting how they both felt. Moments later, Letty rose to her knees, tongue still battling with Dominic's, and straddled his lap. His hands moved up her thighs, squeezing firmly.

And then his phone vibrated on the table. He ignored it in lieu of groping her breast with one hand and gripping her ass with the other.

But whoever wanted to get in contact with him, was not stopping anytime soon. His phone continued to buzz uncontrollably.

"Fuck." He breathed. Leaning forward, Dominic managed to hold Letty tightly against him as he retriever his smartphone from her coffee table. "Dominic Toretto."

He was silent for a few moments, even leaned into Letty's kisses on his neck. And then, he stood up abruptly, still holding her around her. Her legs wrapped around his waist to avoid falling.

"I'll be right there." He slipped his phone into his pocket and kissed her once more. "I'm sorry, love. I have to go."

"Is everything alright?" She asked as he gently deposited her onto the couch.

"It will be." His keys jingled as he took them off of the table.

"What's going on?"

"The alarm at the penthouse went off."

"I'll go with you."

"No. If someone broke in, they could still be there. I won't put you in harm's way." He told her. "I'll be back tonight."

Letty nodded her head. Dominic smiled.

"And we'll finish this conversation." He gave her an uncharacteristic wink.

* * *

The strangest feeling washed over Dominic when he entered the penthouse. Forget the fact that it hadn't truly felt like home since the night Letty left him, but something was different. Off, even. Everything was exactly as he'd left it, beginning in the foyer and ending in his study. Just as he as about to nod confirmation that the room was clear to Luke Hobbs, Dominic noticed a book was missing from his shelf. There was an obvious gap in between the two others and he knew exactly which book it was.

He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm going to check upstairs." Dominic told Luke. The two men headed upstairs. Dominic headed straight for his own bedroom and pushed open the slightly ajar door. Warm light flooded the dim hallway and he leaned against the doorway, shaking his head.

"Elena." It was more of an annoyed sigh than shock.

"How'd you know it was me?"

" _The History of Bondage_."

Elena looked over at his nightstand and smirked at the heavy volume that sat there.

"I never could surprise you."

"I don't like surprises."

"Not even this one?"

"Especially not this one."

Clad in only an olive green panty and bra set, a color that did everything for her complexion, Elena's body looked sculpted by the gods themselves.

"Hobbs is clearing rooms. He'll be here soon."

"So, he can watch." She shrugged, her breasts pressing together. "Hell, he can join if he so pleases."

"You're making a fool of yourself."

"People tend to do that when they're in love."

Dominic laughed. "You're a sociopath. You can't love. You can mimic it, but you can't feel it."

"A sociopath." Elena looked thoughtful for a moment, as if she was considering the diagnosis.

"All clear, sir. Whoa." Luke turned his head to protect Elena's privacy.

"Don't be so shy, Luke."

"I'll be downstairs, Mr. Toretto." Luke said and took his leave.

"Bye, Luke." Elena replied sweetly, watching as he walked away. Dominic smirked. She was about as subtle as a fucking train wreck.

"So," Dominic began, crossing the room and picking up her clothing as he went, "why the theatrics? What do you need my attention for this time?"

"You know," she replied, "there was someone here before me. I'm not sure who, but I wouldn't be surprised if it's a personal connection. You know, someone connected to the lifestyle."

Dominic handed her the silk shirt she'd discarded. "How do you know?"

"The Oviatt called me when they couldn't get in touch with you. You should really change the emergency contact on your paperwork. You know, to include your little Cha-Cha."

"For the last time, her name is Leticia. Skirt." He handed it to her and she slipped it over her tanned legs, kneeling on his bed. The bed that he swore no woman besides Leticia would ever again inhabit for the rest of his days. Now, it was tainted. Dominic made a mental note to purchase a new bed the next morning.

"No one in the lifestyle knows where I live, except you and the boys."

"Well then," Elena put her hands on his shoulders and he lifted her up and off of the bed, as if she were a toddler who'd been told to get down, "I would start there."

"It could have been a business connection. Or it could have been random."

"Nothing that happens to us is random. We're rich, powerful, beautiful, and most importantly, we're pure evil."

" _You_ are pure evil. I'm just-."

"The accomplice?"

"The innocent bystander."

It was Elena's turn to laugh. "Innocent is not an adjective I'd use to describe you."

In a tone that really meant " _why are you still here?_ ", Dominic simply responded , "Goodbye Elena."

Elena sighed. "Very well, Dominic."

"Do not speak to Hobbs when you go."

She pouted. "But he's absolutely delicious."

"So why do you insist on bothering me?" A look of pure enlightenment crossed his face. "He's too Alpha for you."

"No such animal." She gave a unbothered shrug. "Alphas can be tamed, too."

"Then why don't you torture him for a bit?"

"Because," she squeezed the left cheek on his face, "there's something still here."

He removed her hand from his face. "Yes, memories."

Memories that, he wished with all his might, would fade soon.

"Fine, Dominic. I'll go."

"Stay away from my family and stay away from me. Do you hear me? We're done." He said to her departing form.

Elena spun on her four-inch heels and gave him a sultry look. "Yes, sir."

 _Well, she's ruined_ _ **that**_ _for me_ , Dominic thought.

* * *

It was just past one in the morning when Dominic returned to Letty's apartment. She opened the door, her eyes searching his face for something.

"Is everything okay? You look tired." She opened the door wider for him to enter and locked it behind him once he had.

"It's been an eventful night." He admitted, walking into the living room. He dropped his keys, phone and wallet back down onto the table and gracefully sunk down into the couch. He rested his head along the back and closed his eyes, sighing in relief.

"Elena was at the penthouse."

When Letty didn't speak for several moments, Dominic opened one eye. Her arms were folded across her chest and she was looking at him, expectantly.

"Go on."

"In my bed."

She inhaled deeply through her nose.

"In her underwear."

Letty's eyebrows raised, but she still said nothing.

"Am I sleeping on the couch tonight?" He tried, jokingly.

"I think you should hire me."

 _Okaaay. What?_

"Pardon?"

"I think you should hire me."

"You're far too educated to be my assistant. Not to mention, you're mine."

"Well, then create a position."

"You don't fear people will think you got the position because we're dating?"

"Well, who knows besides your family?"

"Touché."

"So?"

Abruptly, Dominic sat forward, resting his forearms on his knees. "I'm sorry, did you not hear me about Elena being half naked in my bed?"

He was so confused.

"I heard you."

Dominic blinked twice. _What was she planning? His death? Elena's?_

"Okay, well, I'll have to get the Board to get _your_ contract, but will an Human Resources position suffice?"

"For now."

"Very well." He sat back on the couch. "And you're sure you heard me say Elena was-."

"I heard you." She cut him off with an elevated voice.

Dominic put his hands up in surrender. "Forgive me, but… I suppose I just expected more… _fireworks_ from you."

"I could wake you up with a pillow over your face if you'd like." Letty placed her hands on her hips.

He looked as if he was actually considering it. "I could be into a little breath play."

"You're sick."

"Well, now I'm turned on." He reached out to her and grabbed her wrist, playfully pulling her into his lap. "I love when you call me names."

"How's jackass?" Letty asked with a smirk.

"I just got harder."

She laughed despite her wanting to kill him and Elena.

"Where shall I take you tonight?"

"Oh, I don't think so, Mr. Toretto." She negated, standing. "You've seen one too many naked women tonight as it is. You'll suffer."

Mr. Toretto really _did_ make him harder. He'd have to convince her to do some role-playing.

"I'm the victim of a B and E."

She started towards her room, turning out the lights as she went. "Come to bed, Dominic."

He jumped up from the sofa, excitedly. When she reached her bedroom door, Letty turned to look at him. He was right on her heels and she had to put her hand up to stop him from bumping into her.

"Just so we're clear," she added, "no sex."

His face fell into the most adorable pout. "Fine. But don't wake up in the morning thinking you're going to get some of this," he gestured to his body, head to toe, "because you missed your chance."

He stuck his nose in the air and pushed past her into the doorway. Letty laughed loudly. She really did love him when he was in a playful mood.

 _Whoa. What?_

She shut her bedroom door behind them, shaking her head.

* * *

 _Monday, 9:33AM_

"Shit, shit, shit!" Letty cursed as she hopped around her room, pulling on a pair of black combat boots.

Dominic's eyes blinked open and he propped himself up on his elbows to watch her.

"Let? What's wrong?"

"I'm late. Shit." She tripped over the other pair of shoes, she'd been considering as she tied her hair up.

"What time is it?"

"Nine-thirty."

"Fuck." He pushed the heavy duvet off of himself.

"Don't worry. I called the office." She put her glasses on her face. "Your ten o'clock meeting was pushed to eleven. Your early lunch is now a late lunch." Walking to her closet, Letty moved some clothing to the side, obviously looking for something. "You missed your training session so you'll have to wait until next week because he's booked through the holiday."

"You're not my assistant anymore."

"No, now, I'm like your wife." She huffed as pulled out a black baseball cap. Realization of what she said washed over her and she paused. They looked at each other, silently. "I didn't-."

"I know."

She climbed on the bed from her side and kissed him.

"Mm. Don't leave." He said against her lips..

"I gotta go." She kissed him twice more before turning and hopping off the bed. "I have to go tell my boss I quit."

"I'm sure she'll be absolutely heartbroken. You're the perfect employee. Perfect woman, really."

"Is 'transparency' the word of the day again?" She smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"I suppose it is." Dominic laid back in her bed and tucked his hands behind his head. Under the covers, his ankles were undoubtedly crossed. "Meet me at the penthouse tonight. I have something that belongs to you."

"Yes, sir. Will that be all Mr. Toretto?" She asked, picking up her messenger bag.

"No." He gave her that _look_. "Show me what color panties you have on."

"Dom, I have to-."

"Show me." He commanded, all-Alpha. Letty scoffed, and dropped her messenger bag. She unbuttoned and unzipped her black pants and showed him the black lace.

"Show. Me." He reiterated. Letty's thumbs hooked inside the waist of her hand and she slowly pushed down the dark skinny pants to her lower thighs. "Turn around."

At first the thought of being on display for him, infuriated her. She wasn't a goddamned mannequin. But when she saw his jaw clench and his nostrils flare, she felt more powerful. He wanted her that much was for certain, but it was truly in her hands what she would do with that information.

So she started to turn when he amended, "Slowly."

Letty slowly turned, her black lace-clad ass poking out at him.

She heard the covers shift and the unmistakable sound of his footsteps on the carpet. She felt his warm breath on the back of her neck and then his palm against her back. He gently bent her over.

"Grab your ankles." She did, getting wetter by the second. Gisele would be pissed if she was over an hour late. But Gisele would just have to wait.

His fingertips tickled her as he used a feather-light touch to stroke the exposed skin of her thighs. He dropped, gracefully, to his knees, kneading her thighs. And placed a kiss to the left globe of her behind. Quite literally kissing her ass. And then the other side. Dominic pulled down her panties and basked in the wet glory before him.

"Dom, I'm going to be late."

He didn't respond. He simply buried his face between her thighs and stuck his tongue inside of her. Her knees nearly gave out. Dominic wrapped one arm around her waist to keep her up while the other squeezed her right ass cheek, leaving her open for him to eat her pussy like a starving man.

"Oh god." Her hand reached around to push his head further into her sex, only for him to smack her ass.

"Ankles." He growled, rubbing the cheek he just smacked. She complied, wrapping her left hand back around her ankle.

Dominic stiffened his tongue, fucking her with it. He used his thumb to rub her clit in firm circles as his tongue trailed upwards to the hole of her ass. Two fingers slipped inside of her core while the other continued to rub her clit.

"Oh my god." With his tongue in her ass and his fingers in her pussy, Letty was filled completely and _it. felt. Amazing._ " _Dom_!"

He added a third finger and her mind spun. Dominic knew exactly which buttons to push and when to push them.

"Don't come." He warned.

"But-. Ohh fuck."

He'd inserted a fourth finger. "Can you take it?"

"Yes _yes_ _ **yes**_. Please don't stop. So close."

His fingers pushed furiously within her and he felt her walls clench around his digits. "Don't you dare come." Pulling his fingers out, he rubbed her ass again, smiling when she whined in protest. "On your knees." He assisted her in coming down to his level. He pressed her upper body against his and kissed her neck. "I want to fuck you right here on the floor." Letty's chest still heaving, she nodded. "Yes? I can? Tell me I can."

She was so uncomfortable, she needed to come. "Yes."

"Tell me what I want to hear."

"I want you to fuck me."

"Good girl." He adjusted her position until she was on her hands and knees. Pulling himself out of his Calvin Klein boxer briefs, Dominic lined himself up with her slippery entrance.

And just as he slipped inside of her warmth, her phone started to vibrate.

"Fuck." They said in unison… for completely different reasons. Letty reached for her bag, digging through it as Dominic bottomed out inside of her.

She found her phone and tilted the screen so they could both see. "Shit, it's Gisele."

Dominic pulled out and then pushed back in, slamming his pelvis against her ass. Letty's eyes nearly rolled back into her head. And then he demanded that she:

"Answer it."


	16. Part XVI

_A/N: Happy New Year! Be safe, my little sunflowers._

* * *

 _ **Part XVI**_

" _Answer it."_ He'd demanded.

She tapped 'Accept'. "Hey, Gisele."

"Speakerphone." He whispered. She put her on speakerphone.

"Letty, are you okay? You sound out of breath."

Dominic pulled his cock out until only the tip was inside of her, and then slowly pushed himself back in, making sure she felt every perfect inch of him. He lay his front against her back and whispered unholy things in her ear as he fucked her deeply.

"N-no, yeah I'm fine. Just rushing around. S- _sohh_ -rry, I'm late."

Dominic grinned.

Letty slammed her hand against the carpet and gripped it tightly, trying with all of her might not to cry out. Dominic quickened his pace with each passing moment.

"No worries! I just wanted to make sure you were on your way."

" _Ah!_ -I'll be there shortly." Letty breathed.

"Great, I have to talk to you about something."

"Me too!" Letty half-shouted.

"See you soon."

By then, Dominic's pace was punishing and Letty loved it.

Before Letty hung up, Dominic reached his hand around, rubbing her clit in soft, gentle circles; a drastic difference to the way he was fucking her. She did call out this time, accidentally dropping her phone.

"Dom!"

She reached for her phone, tapping the red 'end call' on the screen. But it was too late. She'd have one more thing to talk to Gisele about.

* * *

 _Four days later..._

Letty had a plan. A good one. One that she had no idea would come to a screeching halt when she met Neela.

"Hi, are you Neela?"

"I am, and you're Letty. We've met twice before."

Letty was taken aback by her dismissive demeanor. The Puerto Rican in her wanted to curse her ass out, while the Dominican in her wanted to leap over the desk Neela was working at and pull her across the room by her hair.

"So," Letty tried, "where should I start?"

Neela sighed and finally looked up at Letty. Letty noticed that she was actually quite beautiful.

"I could use a list of every employee, down to the janitors and their schedules. We have to deliver everyone their end of year bonuses."

"Consider it done."

"There should be a list on the Mac at your desk."

Letty turned in the direction that Neela pointed and made her way to the desk. There was a fresh stack on pens, pencils, sticky notes and legal pads in a variety of colors. Letty set her messenger bag down on the white oak desk and settled in. She moved the mouse and went through the motions of trying to find the file of employee names. Once Letty located it, she scrolled through and her brows furrowed.

"Neela? Everyone in the company gets a bonus, correct?"

"Yes." She replied, clearly irritated.

"This is list is incomplete."

"Then complete it." Neela snapped.

Letty's next sentence nearly started with _'look, bitch..._ ', but she stopped herself. Instead, she emailed the document to herself, pulled her iPad from her messenger bag and headed to the door of their shared office.

"Where are you going?" Neela asked.

"To complete the list." Letty replied in the same tone Neela had given her earlier. She didn't wait for a response, choosing to let the door slam behind her.

Being Dominic Toretto's assistant had given Letty many opportunities to mix and mingle with everyone in the company. She was there for meetings and holiday parties, galas and fundraisers, so she was pretty sure she knew everyone there was to know. But there was that one guy in the mail room whose name she could never remember no matter how hard she tried. He was so sweet and stuttered a little whenever she talked to him.

 _James?_

No that wasn't right.

Letty wandered through the building, adding check marks by everyone's name as she passed through. Eventually, she found herself in front of Dominic Toretto's door. Her old desk remained uninhabited and actually looked almost exactly as she'd left it when she quit. Knocking, Letty waited for a response before she entered.

"Leticia Ortiz," Dominic breathed. His secret smirk was in full effect. "I was just thinking about you."

"Is that so?" She walked forward a few paces only to stop in the middle of the room. "What were you thinking about me?"

He leaned back in his chair. "Just wondering how you were settling in to your new position?"

"Mhm." She stepped closer to his desk. "What else?"

"If you were thinking about me?"

"And?"

"And if you'd given any thought to my parents' New Year's Eve party?"

While Letty pondered her answer, Dominic stood from his chair, rounding his desk, and half-sat, half-stood against it. He held his hands out for her to accept. She crossed the few feet left between them and sat her iPad down on his desk before placing her hands in his. Dominic kissed the back of each and then turned them over, kissing her palms. Smoothly, he placed them on his shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Letty was completely surprised when he wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on one of her shoulders. It was so… endearing. Her arms reflectively wrapped around him and she rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's wrong?"

"I've missed you."

Dominic hadn't slept at Letty's apartment in nearly two days. He had been extremely busy with end of the year business. He had barely made it home to the Oviatt before two a.m.

"I missed you, too." She rested her cheek against him, eventually sighing. "Will Elena be there?"

"For once, Letty, I'm not sure. I think she got the message the other night, but you never know when it comes to her."

"It doesn't matter. I just want to make sure I'm prepared."

"For war?" He joked, finally picking his head up from her shoulder.

"For whatever comes out of her mouth."

"If she does attend, I think we can manage to stay far enough away from her."

Letty smiled and Dominic kissed her forehead.

"About my other questions?"

"I was thinking about you, too."

"And how are you settling in?"

Letty shrugged. "Fine, I suppose."

He searched her face. "What aren't you saying?"

"Nothing. I just don't know how I'll be able to work with Neela. She's defensive and rude."

"Should I talk to-?"

"No!" She repeated in a calmer voice, "No. I'll find a way to make it work."

"Maybe she's just a bit territorial. Maybe she thinks I'll play favorites. She's been working in human resources for a few years, and now all of a sudden, you're back."

Letty sighed and pushed her hair back from her face. "Would you fire me for slapping her?"

Dominic laughed. "Yes. In an instant."

Letty pretended to be shocked. "What? Me? But I'm so cute and innocent."

His eyes twinkled with mirth. "Is that what we we're calling you now?"

"Well, what else would we call me?"

"Brilliant." He kissed her left cheek. "Gorgeous." And then her left. "Witty."

"Don't forget great in bed."

"Without a doubt." He grinned. "You are everything I never knew I always needed."

"In bed?"

"In life."

She pulled away to look him in the eye, gauging how serious he was. Far be it from Dominic Toretto to say anything out of his mouth that he didn't mean. But it was incredibly surreal to hear that from him. A man who, just a year ago, was simply her distant, demanding boss. Hell, six months ago, he was only dreaming of having sex with her. And now, there were feelings involved. Feelings that neither of them were bold enough to admit. Until now.

Uncomfortable with the way Letty's eyes seemed to be looking through to his very soul, Dominic stood to his full height.

"You'll make things work with Neela. I believe in you."

A knock sounded at his door, and Letty grabbed her iPad and took a step back from him.

"Come in." He commanded.

A tall, muscular man walked into the room, and Letty watched Dominic's face lit up. "Well, well. Old Coyotes 'R' Us. What the hell are you doing here?"

"You know me, Dom. I came for the food."

Dominic laughed. "It's good to see you, Vince."

"Good to see you, too, brother."

The two men embraced, patting each other on the back.

"Tony called me. Said New Year's wouldn't be a party without me. So, here I am."

"I'm glad you came. Where are you staying?"

"The Ritz."

"You fancy little fucker."

Letty's eyebrows rose. She cleared her throat to excuse herself only to find two pairs of eyes on her.

"Oh, I'd like you to meet Vince Schulze, one of my greatest friends. Vince, this is Leticia Ortiz, one of my human resources officers, and," he looked back to Vince, "my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Whoa, wait a minute, back the hell up." Vince smirked. "How'd you manage to tame this guy?"

Letty shrugged. "It was easy. All in a day's work."

Dominic's secret smirk was out in full force now. His brows lifted in a "is that so?" sort of way and Letty could only smile.

"Well, my mama always did tell me to watch out for the five-five and brown eyes type."

Letty held out her hand for Vince to shake. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Vince."

He shook it. "The pleasure was all mine."

"I'll leave you boys alone." She started towards the door and then snapped her fingers. "Oh! I came up here to see if you remember the name of the cute guy downstairs in the mail room. He's thin, sort of stutters, always looks like he has a lot on his mind?"

"Jesse." Vince and Dominic said in unison.

"Jesse." Letty repeated, suddenly reminded. _She knew that, damn it!_ "Thanks." And she took her leave.

"You still have Jesse sorting mail?"

"That's where he prefers to be. Every six months, I offer him a promotion, and every six months he turns me down flat. He likes his lair." Dominic shrugged.

"Ah, he just needs a little confidence."

Dominic gestured for Vince to sit in one of the visitor's chairs while he sat himself in the other.

"So, a girlfriend, huh? Damn, you're growing up."

"I am. I have to. For her."

"I'm happy for you, Dom. No one deserves happiness as much as you do." Vince slapped a hand against Dominic's shoulder. "Just enjoy it. Don't overthink everything."

"I won't."

* * *

 _New Year's Eve, 7:30PM_

Dominic Toretto never ceased to amaze Letty. Not two hours ago, a courier had delivered a package to her front door. Wrapped beautifully by her old boss Gisele, was the dress that she'd helped Dominic pick out. She'd always wondered about the _'friend'_ for whom he'd bought the dress. The entire time, it was her.

The black, devoré-velvet mini dress was a Balmain classic with a twist and if Letty recalled, it was over four thousand dollars. She'd had her eye on it for quite some time; envisioned herself wearing it to some fancy event with Dominic. But when he'd come into the store and asked for help finding a gift, she showed him the dress because she wanted to be rid of it. And him. _Maybe_ , she'd thought in that moment, _if I don't see the dress, I won't imagine wearing it for him._ It'd made sense in her mind, but she should have known that he wouldn't make it that easy.

That seemed like a lifetime ago. Now, Letty wanted Dom around all of the time. She had never been that kind of girl. Sure, she had been in relationships, but she never let them get too close. Dominic, however, had managed to break down barriers quicker than most. And it was scary. _How was it that she could feel terrified and secure at the same time?_

With teased Botticelli curls in her hair and a light hand on the makeup, Letty paired the dress with heels that were higher than her standards and way more comfortable than she expected.

Her doorbell rang and chills ran down her spine. Letty couldn't wait for Dominic to see her.

And the look on his face when he opened the door was priceless. His jaw literally dropped. His grip around the roses tightened and probably would have gone unnoticed had the plastic not crinkled loudly.

"Wow. Let," he breathed and shook his head. He tried to clear his mind and his thoughts straight. "Words… in trying to find them."

Letty smiled. "Is that good or bad?"

"Breathtaking."

She waited.

"You've left me speechless."

"I'll take it." Letty finally put him out of his misery. "And those."

"Right." He handed them off to her and she turned on her heels.

"I'll put them in a vase and then we can go."

"I wish we had more time." He replied as he followed her down the hallway.

"Why?"

"Because there is a _minimum_ of about thirty-six things I want to do with you right now."

"Well, then, you should've come earlier, then maybe you could've come earlier."

"Clever and crude as ever, Miss Ortiz."

"Thank you, Mr. Toretto." Letty gave a slight curtsy as she arranged the flowers in the vase. "There. Now, we can go."

Letty rounded the counter and Dominic took her hand, pulling her flush against him and kissed her soundly. He pulled away only enough to look into her eyes. "No time at all?"

She shook her head. "Later. If you're a good little CEO." She righted his bow-tie and then smoothed down his lapels.

"I want to bring in the new year with a bang."

Letty laughed. "Now who's clever and crude?"

A look of pride crossed his face. "Fine." He huffed. "Off we go, little mouse."

* * *

 _The Waldorf-Astoria, 10:55PM_

When Dominic and Letty had arrived, the party was already in full-swing. Dominic introduced her to countless faces, most of whom she was sure to forget after the night was over. Mia had found her and, complaining about how boring and stuffy everyone was, immediately pulled Letty to the bar where they took a shot of Patrón.

" _That dress looks amazing on you, Let."_

" _Thanks. You look great too, Mia."_

" _Brian thought so. He could barely talk."_

" _Neither could Dom."_

" _Ew."_

 _They shared a laugh before Mia ordered two sweet red wines for them._

" _Where is Brian, anyway?"_

" _He's around here somewhere. He met Dom's friend Vince and the two have been comparing dick sizes ever since."_

 _Letty nearly spit out her drink. "What the fuck, Mia?"_

" _What? It's true. Vince has liked me since we were kids."_

" _Tell me more."_

 _Together, they'd walked leisurely around the decorated ballroom of the Waldorf-Astoria, sipping wine as Mia gave Letty some back story._

" _Dom and Vince grew up together. Well," Mia chuckled to herself, "Vince never actually grew up as you can tell."_

" _He doesn't seem so bad. Maybe a little rough around the edges."_

" _Mm." Mia agreed into her glass of wine. "Anyway, he and Dom grew up with Jesse." Mia pointed him out in the room."_

" _Oh! I know Jesse." Letty replied, excitedly._

" _He's like the little brother Dom always wanted, but got me instead."_

 _Letty laughed._

" _Anyway, along with," Mia had looked around the room, finally spotting who she had been looking for, "Leon, there, they're like the four freaking musketeers."_

" _I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting Leon."_

" _Oh, Dominic will definitely introduce you to the real them. He's probably trying to get drinks into them as we speak."_

That had been over three hours ago. Now, the party had livened up. With liquor flowing and music thumping, Letty was surprised to see Anthony and Marisol on the dance floor, having a blast to a Tejano track. Mia, Letty and the boys were sat at the bar, taking shots. While the guys contemplated sneaking away to smoke Cuban cigars, smuggled into the country by Vince, Mia and Letty people-watched. Most of the attendees were older in age, no doubt friends of Anthony and Marisol . But there were a few younger faces and Mia pretty much knew them all. As they arrived, Mia would give Letty their names and some god-awful, yet hilarious tidbit of information about them.

"Oh great," said an exasperated Mia. Letty turned in the direction Mia was looking and rolled her eyes.

"This should be fun."

"Oh, loads." Mia replied, sarcastically.

Letty watched as Elena made her way to Anthony and Marisol. Dominic watched Letty. He wanted to pull her away to walk along the promenade just behind the hotel. Every fiber of his being wanted to _rescue_ her from the situation. But he also wanted to watch as she held her own, because he knew, without a doubt, that she could.

Elena had spotted Letty and Dominic at the bar with friends the moment she stepped into the room. But, Dominic told her to stay away him and his family. So, she would. He didn't, however tell her to stay away from Letty…

And if this would be the last time she'd get to break up Dominic and Letty, then she really had to get under the younger woman's skin.

Nearly thirty minutes later, Elena still hadn't approached them. Letty's posture relaxed and she felt her body leaning into Dominic's chest as he, himself, stood against the open bar. Secretly, he trailed one hand down her back until he reached her ass, and squeezed firmly before wrapping around her waist. The brunette moved ever so slightly, grazing his hard-on with her behind. If he wanted to play, she'd play.

"Letty, will you come with me to find the little girl's room?" Mia asked.

"Of course." She turned and handed Dominic her drink.

"Meet us out on the promenade when you get back. We're going to smoke these Cubans." Vince told them.

Inside of the bathroom, Letty and Mia each chose a stall.

"Why is it that you never realize how drunk you are until you're peeing?" Mia asked.

"Truest statement I've heard all night." Letty replied, pulling toilet tissue from the roll. The room was spinning a little, but not too much. If she stopped now, she'd be just tipsy enough to deal with any Elena confrontations that may occur. So that was her decision.

In unison, she and Mia opened their stall doors and came face to face with Elena Neves. The woman looked good, that was for sure. Letty could never say she was ugly. Just her soul. In a calf-length, bodycon dress, Elena stood against the sinks, her ankles crossed and her hands on her hips.

"Elena, I don't have time for your shit tonight."

"Good, because I actually came to talk to our mutual friend, Leticia, here." She turned her green eyes to the woman in question and smiled.

"What do you want, Elena?"

"I just wanted to warn you."

"Warn me about what exactly?"

"Dominic. You may think you're special now because that's how he makes you feel. He makes you feel like you're the only one that he'll ever want." She stood tall, and walked the few paces to reach the two girls. "But the second he gets bored with your little vanilla relationship, it'll be over for you. He'll dump you in some meaningless position of his company, like human resources, and then he'll be crawling back to me."

"Don't listen to her, Letty." Mia responded, looking Elena dead in her eyes. "She's mad because she's old, used, and washed up. Dominic doesn't want her, and she just can't accept it."

"No need for name-calling, pet." Elena reached out to push Mia's hair back. Mia slapped her hand away.

"I'm not your pet."

"I'm just trying to be a friend and tell Letty just how it is. He's done it before, and he'll do it again. He's a man of pattern. Just ask Nelia or Nala, or whatever that poor girl's name is."

"What?" Letty felt like she just had the wind knocked out of her.

"I'm not listening to this." Mia brushed past Elena and headed for the door. "Letty, are you coming?"

Letty couldn't respond, and Elena knew she was winning. She'd shoved the verbal knife in, and now all that was left was to twist it.

Mia decided that the only person that could make Elena go away was Dominic, so she pushed open the heavy wooden door and went to find him. The entire time, she prayed that Elena wouldn't push Letty too far over the edge.

Letty felt herself regressing to the person she became after Shaw's assault. It felt like the same situation. She was cornered, and alone.

"Why are you being like this?" Letty asked of Elena, "You're the one who broke up with Dom. Why do you want him back all of a sudden? Why are you threatened by me?"

Elena blinked, stunned. "Because he's mine. I created him. I'm the only one who knows how to contain him."

"You raped him!" Letty yelled. Now, she was pissed. _How dare Elena sit there and act like she gave Dominic life when all she did was ensure his spiritual death?_

"I gave him what he wanted!"

"You gave him a complex! The man doesn't know who he is or who he could've been because of you."

"He knows exactly who he is and you're never going to change that."

Letty slapped Elena across the face. She was done talking. At this point, it seemed like the only thing Elena would understand was a good old-fashioned ass beating. Trained reflexes forced Elena to slap Letty back. She grabbed Elena by the throat with her left hand, and followed through with a right hook to Elena's face. She felt the bone crunch under her fist before she heard it. Blood started to run down Elena's face.

Letty punched her again, this time catching her jaw. The pain shot through Letty's fist and as she pulled back to shake her hand out, Elena lashed out with her own left jab to Letty's cheek.

Letty had forgotten that Elena used to be a police officer. It was a good punch, but she left her torso wide open. Letty took the opportunity to throw two jabs that would bruise, but not break Elena's ribs.

"Jesus!" Dominic ran into the bathroom, pulling Letty away from the fight, carrying her by her waist as if she weighed nothing. "Enough!"

"Stay away from us, you crazy bitch!" Letty yelled. She spat blood and saliva from her mouth, and it landed just beside Elena.

"Enough." Dominic commanded once more. He pulled Letty into the adjoining powder room and sat her down in a seat. He wet a hand towel in cold water and crouched beside her seat to hold it against her cheek.

"Lucy, you have some 'splaining to do." He told her. His voice was calm, but she knew he was furious. Her hands were shaking and she could still feel adrenaline coursing through her body. When it finally stopped, she knew she was going to be sore.

"Well," Dominic pulled the towel away from her face, "at least you don't bruise easily." His ran a hand down her cheek. "Just a little red. Are you alright?"

Mia walked into the powder room and her eyes ballooned. "Letty, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mia. Just tired."

"I bet you are, Rocky." Dominic spoke. "Is it time to go?"

Letty nodded.

"Let me go find Mom and Dad and tell them that you don't feel well." Dominic stood up. "Mia will you stay with her for a few moments?"

"Of course."

"So," Mia said once her brother left, "Elena's gone. And I don't think you'll be seeing anymore of her."

"I don't think I will either."

They were silent for a few moments.

"Did you win?"

Letty laughed despite the circumstances. "Hey, if this means she's leaving us alone, then, I guess that means I won."

"Fair enough." Mia pushed her long hair behind her shoulders. "You know you're in trouble with Dominic."

"Yep."

It'd be a lie if Letty said she wasn't nervous. _Would this be the end of them? What did he think of her now?_

She had more questions that a little. And every last one of them would be answered.

 _TBC_


	17. Part XVII

_**Part XVII**_

 _Letty's apartment, 11:52PM, NYE_

Dominic had barely spoken to Letty since they'd left the party. He opened doors for her, helped her into the car, and even unlocked her apartment door for her. All without saying a word. He took her hand and pulled her into the kitchen and sat her on the table, before rifling through the freezer for ice. He wrapped a few cubes in a hand towel and pressed it against her cheek. Letty watched him as he moved around, eventually pressing her hand against the ice to hold it herself. She looked up at Dominic, only to find him smirking.

"What's so funny?"

"I suddenly find myself a little afraid of you, champ."

"You should be. I'll kick your ass, too." She tried to look put out, but she was relieved to know he wasn't mad at her. He actually seemed amused.

"Okay, Ronda Rousey, just calm down. One fight per night." He sat in a chair and pulled off her right shoe, rubbing her foot. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" He switched feet, pulling off her left shoe.

Letty blew air out of her mouth, and removed the makeshift ice pack from her cheek. She closed her eyes for a moment and flashes of the events that led up to the fight ran through her mind. Letty didn't want to fight. She just had questions that needed answers. Sighing, she said, "Tell me about Neela."

His brows furrowed. "Neela?"

"Is there an echo?"

Dominic's brows raised. "She's in HR with you. Unless I'm mistaken."

"Tell. Me. About. Neela." Letty repeated, her voice raising just an octave higher.

"What is there to know? She used to be the intake receptionist at the company. She worked her way up."

"Did you fuck her?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure of whether or not I stuck my dick in someone? Pretty positive." He sarcastically replied.

"So, then, why does Elena seem to think you have this nasty habit of throwing your submissives in to HR positions?"

"Did you just hear yourself?" Dominic asked. " _Elena_. The woman who has been trying to ruin us from day one."

"I just need to hear you say that it's something that she just made up to make me upset."

If she heard it from him, she could believe it. He had no reason to lie to her.

Taking her hands in his own, Dominic looked her in her eyes. "Leticia Ortiz, I promise you I did not sleep with Neela. I mean, I know she has or _had_ a sort of fascination with me, but we were never more than employer and employee." He kissed the bruising knuckles on her right hand.

"Define fascination."

"I don't know. Good morning notes with my phone messages, home-cooked meals if I was staying late, overtly sexual come-ons. That sort of thing."

"Wait a minute. I've seen this movie before." Letty joked. "Did you open your office door and she was naked, wearing one of your ties?"

Dominic's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

Letty's eyebrows skyrocketed and in disbelief, she said, "Shut up."

He laughed. "I'm kidding. She didn't, but I wouldn't have been surprised."

"Look," sighed Letty, "I've come to terms with the fact that you're handsome, and women will want you. I've always come to terms with the fact that you have a past just like I do. I just don't want it to interfere with what we have now or what we're trying to work towards. So," she turned his wrist to look at his watch, "in the minute and forty-seven seconds we have left of this year, are there any other surprises I should know about?"

Dominic actually wracked his brain, trying to recall any and everything that could possibly pose a threat to his relationship with Letty. "Oh, apparently there was someone else in the penthouse before Elena. Luke is still trying to figure out who, but for now, I'll stay at the W hotel in West Hollywood."

"And you'll keep me updated?"

"Yes."

"And you'll let me punch Neela if she gives me lip again?"

"No, Holyfield, I won't." He laughed wrapping his arms around her waist, pulled her off of the table and into his lap. "No more fighting this year."

She put her hands on his face. "Fine."

"Kiss me."

So, she did. And fireworks sounded loudly outside. A few gunshots from overzealous firearm owners. And lots of cheering from the crowds in the street below.

"Happy New Year." Dominic murmured into her mouth.

"Happy New Year."

* * *

 _Two weeks later, Letty's apartment, Saturday 11:11AM_

"He cooks?" Letty's voice would have startled Dominic, had he not felt her presence behind him. He'd known she was there before she even spoke. And she had been there for a least a minute before the feminine tone reached his ears.

"Among other things." He replied, not turning around. Letty watched in silence as he moved around her kitchen, making a breakfast fit for a queen. How he'd found the ingredients in her kitchen, she'd never know, but she was grateful nonetheless. His strong back was bare, and he donned a pair of sweatpants he'd "accidentally" left at her place.

"Hm. Do tell."

He shifted slightly, and Letty refrained from drooling at his sculpted body. He winked at her, simultaneously scrambling eggs.

"I do it all, Leticia." He said, a promise of things to come in his tone.

"Do you say things like that to make me flustered?"

"I say them because they're true. Do I make you flustered?"

"Sometimes."

"Why?"

"Because you're," she gestured with her hand at his entire being, "you."

"You know what I think it is?" He asked, turning the stove off and placing the steaming pan on the back burner.

"I'm breathless to know."

"I think," he stalked toward her slowly, "that you enjoy power. Giving it, and taking it." Abruptly, he picked her up and sat her on the breakfast bar, and stood between her legs.

"I will neither confirm nor deny."

"Tell me what to do." Dominic commanded, rubbing his hands up and down her legs. Letty placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him closer. She angled her head toward his and her lips just brushed his.

Seductively, she whispered, "Feed me." He smiled broadly and stepped back when she placed a hand on his chest and gently shoved him away. Dominic turned back toward the cabinets, finding plates.

"And put a little hip action into it." She teased.

He made a slight shimmy gesture, as he walked back towards her with her food, that caused Letty to break into a fit of laughter.

"I love when you laugh." He admitted.

When she settled down, Letty looked at his face. He was happy. She could tell. Even with his expression stilled, his eyes twinkled brightly.

"I love that you make me laugh."

They looked at each other for a long moment, each smiling so hard, their cheeks were sore.

"Let's eat."

* * *

 _February, Thursday, 2:02PM_

"What is this?" Elena snapped upon bursting into Dominic's office, holding up a sheet of paper.

"Hello, Elena. I'm well, thanks for asking. How about yourself?" Not looking up from his desk, Dominic continued signing the documents before him.

"I'm pissed." She slammed the flyer atop the paperwork that Dominic had been working on. "Why isn't my company on the list of sponsors for the Sweetheart Dance Marathon?"

He finally looked up and saw the fading bruise on her cheek. She'd done a good job covering it with makeup; one couldn't really see it if they weren't looking for it. "What are you talking about?"

"I put a lot of money into this damn event every year and we both know it's great exposure for every sponsor."

"You're a nonprofit."

"Exactly! We need all the exposure we can get."

Dominic sighed and leaned back against his chair. "I'll talk to my HR department."

"Oh, you mean the group of 'yes, sir' little girls you have that gossip and cream their little cotton panties whenever you walk by? Yeah, you do that! You can find me in my office, not holding my goddamned breath." She stormed out, all arrogance, anger and fuck-me pumps, leaving Dominic sitting in his office as confused as ever.

* * *

"Ladies." Dominic greeted, with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, as he walked into the office.

"Mr. Toretto." Neela expressed her pleasant surprise, standing from her seat. Letty wanted to roll her eyes, but she understood Neela's response. The man was handsome, and powerful and had an incredibly overwhelming presence.

"Good morning, Mr. Toretto."

"Ladies," he began, "it has come to my attention that the Neves Foundation is not on the list of sponsors for the annual Sweethearts Dance Marathon. Is there any particular reason why?"

"Uh," Neela looked scatterbrained, she started searching her desk for some unknown paper.

"It's simple, actually." Letty butt in, saving Neela from a potential papercut. "The Neves Foundation did not turn in their sponsorship form before the January thirty-first deadline. They missed the week grace period date as well. We had to get the logos for banners and red carpet backdrops to the printers before end of business on February first."

"Well, I can't argue with the facts." Dominic replied.

"We could certainly make an exception." Neela said. "After all, The Neves Foundation _has_ been one of the largest sponsors of this event in the past."

"Agreed," began Dominic, "however, I think this year is a year of change. We should start fresh. A newer, bigger sponsor. Don't you agree?"

 _Of course she fucking agrees_ , Letty mused. She would admit, though, she was pleasantly surprised to hear what Dominic had to say.

"Of course, Mr. Toretto. Whatever you think is best."

Letty actually did roll her eyes then. She had to give it to the girl: Neela would've made one hell of a submissive.

"Get me a sponsorship from Roman Pearce and I'll give you an extra vacation week." He offered.

"Consider it done."

"Glad to hear it." Dominic put his hand in his pants pocket and stood from Letty's desk. "Keep me updated, Neela."

He started towards the door, not turning back around, he added, "Leticia. Always a pleasure."

Even though she couldn't see it, Letty could hear the smirk on his face.

"That man is a gift from God."

Letty shrugged, hiding her own grin. "He's alright."

* * *

Dominic laughed loudly as he stirred rosemary into the sizzling pan of vegetables.

"' _Whatever you think is best, Mr. Toretto_ ," mocked Letty. She sat on the island in Dominic's kitchen. About thirty minutes ago, Dominic had shoved a glass of wine into her hand the moment she entered and picked her up, sitting her on the marble counter.

"You could learn a little something from Neela."

"Oh _really_? Like what?"

"Like how to just say yes to everything I suggest."

When Letty didn't say a word, Dominic turned from his task to witness Letty moving the knife he'd used to chop up their dinner veggies. She tilted it ever so slightly and then looked him dead in the eye.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. Could you repeat yourself?"

"You know, for someone who's five-five, you sure are violent."

"Powerful things come in small packages, Dominic Toretto, and you'll do well to remember that."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh!" Letty exclaimed. "I didn't even tell you what she said when you left."

"What's that?" Dominic didn't really care what the girl said, but he got a real kick out of Letty's impressions of Neela.

"'That man is a gift from God'."

"Did you mention that it's really _me_ who worships _you_?"

"You really do know just what to say, don't you?"

He gave a boyish grin and Letty shook her head. Turning the stove off, Dominic put the sautéed vegetables on the back burner and opened the oven.

"Mm. That smells amazing. Tell me it's ready."

"It's ready."

"Are you telling the truth or just telling me what I want to hear?"

"I will never just tell you what you want to hear. I'll always be truthful with you."

 _Good god, the man really knew exactly how to melt her heart! Even if he was only talking about dinner._

"Where did you learn to cook?"

"Elena."

Letty rolled her eyes.

"I can hear your eyes rolling." Dominic said, pulling the baked chicken from the oven and sitting it atop a serving platter on the counter. He emptied the veggies around the chicken and set the, now empty, pan to the side.

"Good."

"You asked."

"I did."

"You're disappointing me, Leticia."

"How?"

"I was hoping you'd be at least two glasses of wine in by now."

"No need. I'm already a sure thing."

"You're so good for my ego."

She made hopped down from the island, careful not to spill her wine. "Don't ruin a sure thing, Toretto."

She picked up a wooden bowl of freshly tossed salad from beside the cutting board and headed to the dining room.

"I'm good for your ego, too, you know?" He followed closely behind with the rest of the food.

"How's that?"

"You've become very," he let a few words roll around his head first, "sure."

"Of?"

"Yourself. Me. Everything, really."

"Not always."

"Most of the time."

"It's all an act."

He pulled a chair out for her to sit, and pushed it in when she did. "Confidence is sexy." Dominic began to plate her food, stopping when she held her hand up. "And you," he kissed her cheek, "are very confident."

"How do I reach your level of confidence, Obi Wan?"

He chuckled silently as he plated his own food. "I learned the fine art of saying 'fuck it'."

Amusement was written all over Letty's features. "Good to know."

Completely pleased with his own advice, Dominic told her, "I'm brilliant. I should write a self-help book," before eating a forkful of chicken.

Letty laughed. Hard. "Oh god," she said through her laughter, "I swear I love you."

Dominic's fork slipped out of his hand and he choked on the food in his house. He patted his chest, harshly with one hand and reached for his glass of wine with the other.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know why-. I didn't mean it like-. Dom? Are you alright?" She was panicked, that was for certain.

 _How? Why did that slip out?_

He cleared his throat and coughed a few more times. "I need water."

Dominic didn't say anything else. He stood, abruptly, and made a hasty exit from the room. Letty put her head in her hands, rubbing her temples. She closed her eyes and harshly reprimanded herself under her breath. The brunette could hear him moving around in the kitchen, coughing every now and then.

In the kitchen, Dominic paced the kitchen floor, drinking from a glass of water. He was scared shitless. Of course he felt the same. He was so madly in love with her, it was insane. He wasn't going to lie to himself or her. But that last time he felt like this…

 _How was he supposed to just give his heart so freely without total certainty that it wouldn't end up broken?_

Back in the dining room, Letty agonized over how she could build a time machine and go back ten minutes and steer the conversation somewhere else.

"I love you." Dominic's voice made her jump. She hadn't heard him re-enter the room.

"You don't have to say it back. It just came out. I'm sorry."

"I told you I will never just tell you what you want to hear. I do love you, but I'm terrified, Leticia."

Letty's heart broke for him. She knew why. It was no mystery.

"I know. So am I."

And _he_ knew why.

She stood from her seat, and crossed the room to where he stood. "Look, I know we're both-."

"Broken," he finished for her.

"But," she continued, "we can do this. I mean, we already are." She made a gesture to the table setting. "We're already so comfortable, we mind as well be and old married couple. I don't even remember the last time we had sex."

"This morning." He deadpanned.

"Semantics." She shrugged, making a gesture with her hand as if to dismiss his words. "You know what I'm trying to say."

"Letty," he exhaled her name, pulling her close to him. He rested his forehead against hers. "I won't be able to keep going if we don't work out. You need to know that."

She nodded her head against his. "I know."

"Brother," Luke's voice startled them both. Fresh from a workout, he walked past the dining room, yogurt, water and a banana in hand. "Just kiss her already."

The couple looked at him in complete surprise. It wasn't like Luke to offer his opinion with being asked. Hell, he never really spoke unless spoken to, especially when Letty was around. But he, like everyone else in their lives, was getting tired of their back and forth. If they were going to do this, they needed to jump in feet first.

* * *

 _Toretto Enterprises, Human Resources Office, Monday_

Letty's fingers typed away at a response to an email when her office phone rang.

"This is Letty Ortiz."

"Letty, how are you? It's Mrs. Toretto. Ah, Marisol." She said her name as if someone prompted her to be more personable. Anthony was no doubt sitting beside her.

"Marisol, uh, what a pleasant surprise," Letty lied. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. I was actually calling to invite you to our annual Valentine's Day brunch this coming Sunday."

"Oh, I'd be honored. Thank you."

"Great. It will be at Perch. Eleven a.m. sharp."

"Okay, great. Dominic and I will be there."

"Wonderful. I look forward to seeing you both."

Letty hung up the phone, completely stunned. She immediately picked the receiver back up and dialed Dominic's extension.

"Dominic Toretto."

He sounded busy.

"Did you put your mother up to this?"

"Up to what?"

"She just called and personally invited me to her annual Valentine's Day brunch at Perch."

"Really?"

"No bullshit. Is she planning on pushing me over the balcony?"

"I doubt it. Not her style. Poison apples are more her thing."

"Ha! So you admit she's a wicked witch?"

"I'm hanging up now."

"Wait."

"What?"

"What are you eating for lunch?"

"You."

 _Click._

Dominic smirked. She'd hung up in his ear.


	18. Part XVIII

_A/N: Don't hate me. I've been going through A LOT in my personal life. Some good, but mostly bad. So, I'm glad I have the time to write again to get my mind off of everything. Happy reading, my little submissives._

* * *

 _ **Part XVIII**_

 _Exchange LA, Saturday, February 11, 3:58AM_

"Okay, guys, we're just about eight hours into this marathon and I have to say, you guys are killing it tonight! So far, we've raised fifty-five-thousand dollars!"

Thunderous applause sounded throughout the large venue.

"As you all know, our goal is one-hundred-thousand and this year all proceeds will go to help clear the backlog of untested rape kits in Los Angeles County. We'll take a ten minute break for you guys to grab a drink, use the bathroom, get someone's phone number, whatever!"

The crowd began making their way to perform various other activities. Some dropped where they stood, taking the ten minutes to relax their limbs. Others headed for the long bathroom lines and others started towards the bar.

This was the second dance marathon that Letty had attended as an employee of Toretto Enterprises. And just like last year, she sat in the VIP lounge with her boss and a few of his closest friends. This year, Mia and Brian joined them, along with Vince.

"So, do you feel like your money has gone to good use?" Dominic asked his friend Roman.

"Of course. It helped that you sent this beauty to convince me." He nodded his head towards Letty. Letty, deep in conversation with Mia, felt Dominic's fingertips trail down her bare spine. Discreetly, his hand slipped inside of her dress, feeling her warmth. Goosebumps covered her skin and she shivered ever so slightly. He grinned into his glass of scotch, taking a sip.

"You just keep your eyes to the ground." He joked with Rome.

Rome raised his hands in surrender. "I don't want any problems, man."

As Dominic's hand slipped from beneath Letty's dress, he looked over to see why. She and Mia were standing from their seats. The gentleman in the VIP area stood as well. Letty brushed past Dominic, her palm grazing the bulge in his pants. Dominic drew her back to him, soundly kissing and then embracing her.

"Do you want to play?" He whispered in her ear.

She pulled back, arms still around him. "Here?"

"Here." He confirmed.

"Yes, sir."

A grin flashed across his face. "God, you're perfect."

That tickled Letty. She didn't know why, but pleasing him made her strangely satisfied.

"Mia's waiting for you."

Looking at the entrance to the VIP lounge, Letty saw Mia tap her nonexistent watch theatrically.

"No more bathroom brawls." He told her.

Peeling herself from Dominic's arms, Letty left with her friend to the ladies room.

Upon their return, Mia was pulled to the bar by Brian who had come down to get something to drink. Letty headed back up the staircase and into the VIP section. There were three things that Letty took notice to when she returned.

First, there was no one there, except Dominic Toretto. The second was that he was standing beside the balcony that overlooked the dance floor.

And third, was the smirk on his face.

He stretched out his arm, palm upwards, beckoning her. Crossing the short distance, she placed her hand in his.

"What are you up to, Mr. Toretto?"

"Just taking in the sights, Miss Ortiz." He stood behind her as they looked over the balcony together. The crowd was forming on the dance floor again. The music was turned back up and the dancing competition started once more. This was a good thing that Dominic was doing. And Letty wasn't sure he was even aware of it.

But what he was aware of was how warm her skin felt as he slid his hand up the back of her left thigh, taking the flowing skirt of her dress up too. He dipped his fingers below her ass and slipped them underneath of her thong underwear.

"Is all of this," he stroked his fingers back and forth in her wetness, "for me?"

Letty didn't respond, she couldn't. She used to wonder how it was that he could render her completely speechless. But she knew the not-so-secret now. He was simply speaking his truth. And hers.

She nodded, her heart racing. Her chest rose and fell quickly as she watched for signs that anyone had caught onto what they were doing.

"Of course."

He seemed pleased with that answer. Dipping his fingers inside of her, Dominic casually rested his other hand on the railing of the balcony. To anyone else, he looked completely innocent.

But with the flashing lights mixed with the alcohol and his thick digits deep within her pussy, she knew he was anything but. Letty knew he was far from innocent and that he was working overtime to ruin her for any other man.

Her eyes closed and he twisted his fingers.

"Open your eyes." He commanded. "Take in the sights with me."

He pushed his fingers deeper into her and she moaned softly.

"Let me hear you." He said into her ear. It was just loud enough for her to hear him, but still low enough to cause goosebumps to prickle the skin of her arms.

"Fuck!" Letty exclaimed just as the music hit its crescendo and she hit the peak of her orgasm. It was as if Dominic had always known her body and just what it was capable of forever. "Dom!"

"Say it again." He really loved to hear the feminine husk of her voice to say his name.

It wasn't because he asked; it was pure instinct for her to yell, "DOM!" just as she came on his fingers.

"God, I love you." He told her and kissed her cheek.

* * *

 _Perch, 11:00AM_

"How are you enjoying your new toy?"

Letty squirmed, feeling the vibrating Ben-Wa balls move around inside of her. "I hate them. And you."

"Be nice to me, Leticia and I'll be even nicer to you, later." He ran his hand down her back, squeezing her ass. "Do you have on panties?"

She was taken aback, but amused. "Yes."

"Take them off."

"But this is your mother's-."

"Take them off." He repeated. And he did not like repeating himself.

And so in the soaring elevator, Letty Ortiz reached under her dress and slipped off her underwear, putting them into her boyfriend's open palm. Her muscles tightened to keep the Ben-Wa balls inside of her and she felt them vibrate again. Her eyes nearly rolled up into her head.

As devious as he was handsome, Dominic adjusted the pair of undergarments in the pocket of his suit jacket. It was a neon green lace reminder of his bad behavior.

He knew exactly what he was doing. The other partygoers would be none the wiser, but Letty knew. And it turned her on knowing the little game that she and her little sadist were playing.

The rooftop of Perch consisted of a spacious, glass-enclosed seating area, complete with a wraparound balcony. The view was incredible and Letty had never seen LA look so amazing. No sooner had the elevator doors open, signaling their arrival to the rooftop of the beautiful restaurant, Dominic was bombarded with excited women. Mia, among the first.

"Dom! You're here!"

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Letty asked of her friend. Mia grinned, and wrapped her arms around Letty.

"Of course not. This is only the second year that he's ever attended, so everyone is very excited."

Letty's brows raised.

"You're obviously doing something right." Mia teased. Dominic smirked.

"Mia, behave." He told her. Two other women, whom Letty was introduced to as family friends, smiled broadly and made themselves look as regal and busty as possible. Dominic barely gave them a second glance after pretending to remember them.

It was a bigger affair than Letty had anticipated. Some people she knew, others were acquaintances of the Toretto family that she had yet to meet. One familiar face stepped forward, acknowledging Letty with only a half smile before turning to Dom.

"Dominic! You look absolutely handsome." Marisol interjected. She kissed both of her son's cheeks and readjusted the lapels on his jacket. "Oh, but honey, a green pocket square?" She fussed over the panty pocket square until it fanned perfectly in his pocket. "It clashes with Leticia's dress."

Dominic looked at Letty, whose cheeks had turned red.

"Oh, and Leticia, you look lovely as well." Marisol mentioned as if it were an afterthought.

"Thanks." Letty replied, completely monotone. When Marisol looked away, Letty rolled her eyes back to Mia, who grinned cheekily.

"Mimosa?" Mia asked Letty.

"God, yes."

"Dom, I'm stealing Letty away from you. You don't mind." She wasn't asking.

"If you must." He quickly kissed Letty's cheek before she was whisked away by his troublemaker of a sister.

"Your father is on the balcony with Brian. Go say hello."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

A chill rushed down Letty's spine. Her eyes closed briefly and when she opened them, she took in a grinning Mia.

"How did you know?" Mia inquired, genuinely intrigued.

"Know what?"

"That Dom is staring at you."

"He is not." She turned to look over her shoulder and saw Dominic staring blatantly at her. His father and an unknown gentleman looked to be in deep conversation with him. It was only when Anthony said something to bring him back to the conversation that Dominic took his eyes off of her.

"You have him wrapped around your little finger."

"I do not."

"Have you guys had any more trouble from Elena?"

"Not that I know of."

"Good."

"Something tells me Elena wasn't the first and won't be the last obsessed ex."

"I think you're safe."

Somewhere a utensil clinked sweetly against a champagne flute.

"May I have everyone's attention, please?"

The room quieted and the crowd of people gathered close to hear what Marisol was about to say.

"Brunch is served. If everyone could please take their seats and we'll begin."

Finding their names on the place settings before them, the women were seated first with the help of the gentlemen that accompanied them. Once they were seated

"So, Letty," Anthony Toretto began, "how do you like working for Dom?"

"Oh, he's an absolute tyrant, Mr. Toretto. A total disciplinarian." She joked before she realized what she said wrong. Dominic's fork slipped out of his grasp and clanged against his plate. Pure amusement slowly but surely followed a look of shock on Tony's face.

"That was a joke." Letty edited.

Mia leaned over and whispered conspiratorially to Letty, "Not a very good one."

"I like her." Anthony told Dominic. Inwardly, Letty breathed a sigh of relief.

"I didn't get it." Marisol added.

Anthony gave her a smile and squeezed her hand. "Letty was simply teasing. Now," he used his fork to reach onto Marisol's plate, "I'll have some of your fruit salad, thank you."

"Anthony." Marisol playfully scolded. "That's rude."

Letty didn't understand. They seemed to really enjoy each other's company, despite Marisol's cold demeanor at times. Deep down there had to still be love there… from both sides.

Moments after her inconspicuous faux pas when everyone had returned to their own private conversations, Dominic shifted towards Letty, his hand on the back of her chair.

"So, it's a spanking you want?" His low voice grumbled in her ear. Her thighs tightened and her eyelids fluttered. She looked at him to gauge how serious he was.

"I was just kidding."

Dominic's head tilted slightly.

 _He_ wasn't kidding.

"You're _not_ spanking me here."

His head tilted just a little more and his eyes twinkled. Relieved, Letty realized that he wasn't angry. She also realized that there was clearly going to be a punishment. And it was going to happen at his mother's event. The man really had no shame.

 _But where?_

The entire rooftop was glass. No matter what corner one turned, anyone could see anything at anytime.

"Here?"

"Here." He reassured her.

* * *

The balcony.

That's where Dominic had taken her to carry out his sweet torture. Leave it to Dominic Toretto to find the _one_ blindspot in the entire place. It was a small corner where the north and west walls of the glass enclosement met. Small was an understatement. If Letty shifted twelve inches to the right, she'd be spread eagle to the every partygoer at Valentine's Day brunch. She was sitting on the ledge of the high-rise building and Dominic's hands were on her thighs.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"With your life?"

He'd proven that he would never intentionally hurt her. And he would do anything in his power to make sure she was always safe and loved.

"Yes."

His hand found its way to her chest and he slowly pushed her backwards. No support. Only wind.

"Hands on me at all times." He told her, and took her hands, placing them on the back of his neck. Dominic bent at the waist, his head finding comfort and warmth between her thighs. And when his tongue found her wet opening, her back arched dangerously forcing her to use her core to support her balance.

"Fuck."

He swirled his tongue against her pussy before slipping it inside once. Lifting his head, Dominic kissed her passionately, making her taste herself.

"Someone's going to see." He told her unbuckling his belt. "Do you care?"

Her brows crinkled. She was torn. And he knew it. He grinned and his eyes twinkled.

"Good girl."

He slipped a finger inside of her, probing for the string that connected the two titanium balls and pulled them from her pussy. Letty moaned and Dominic smirked. He'd never tire of hearing her express her pleasure to him.

Back inside, Marisol regaled her guests with the story of how she and Anthony started their first annual Valentine's Day brunch. Most didn't really care, but it was polite to listen to the hostess speak. Mia turned to make a sarcastic quip to Brian, only for a subtle range of motion to catch her attention. Out of her peripherals, Mia witnessed Letty's sundress flutter upwards and a manicured hand reach around and grip her brother's ass.

"Gross." She whispered to Brian. He placed a hand on her arm and slowly followed her gaze to the show outside.

"Nice."

Mia smacked his shoulder. "Focus. We have to keep everyone from seeing this and causing a scandal."

"A scandal for who? This would probably just make more women want him."

"And what about Letty? They'll drag her name in the tabloids."

Brian considered this. "You're right."

"So," Anthony said, "we'll pause for pictures out on the balcony and then draw the raffle ticket to see who won the Sweethearts Valentine's Day basket."

"Shit." Brian and Mia said in unison.

Thinking on her feet, Mia made her way to the front of the crowd before Brian could stop her.

"First, I'd like to make a toast." Mia announced. Brian rubbed his hand down his face. He couldn't wait to hear this.

Outside, Dominic pressed one hand against Letty's mouth to stifle her moans. She was close and he knew it. Rolling his hips, Dominic's cock touched every wall she had and Letty shattered before his very eyes. He held her waist tighter as her hips bucked to meet his, and she rode out every wave of her orgasm. Dominic gritted his teeth, trying to hold off.

But when she moved his hand to breathlessly whisper, "I love you", and her contracting pussy muscles squeezed him so tightly, he had no choice but to follow her over into oblivion.

"Fuck, I love you."

Inside, Mia tried desperately to give the lovebirds time to clean themselves up. "And so, without you two, we wouldn't know what love can truly be." She noticed the door opening and watched as Dominic followed Letty back into the restaurant. "So," she raised her glass and the other guests followed suit, "happy Valentine's Day, everyone. Cheers."

"What did we miss?" Dominic asked Brian.

"Oh, just your sister making the cutest fool of herself for you."

"For me?"

"Let's just say, she saved your bare ass just now."

Overhearing the conversation, Letty's ears and chest turned red. She definitely owed Mia.

* * *

 _The Oviatt Building, Penthouse, 2:38AM_

Letty had awakened to urinate when she noticed that Dominic wasn't in bed. She washed her hands in the sink and dried them on his monogrammed hand towel. Barefoot, she walked down the stairs and down the sconce-lit corridors until she came to his office. The door was cracked, and the fireplace was the only light. Dominic was on the phone.

"I'm almost positive. I mean, I had two drinks at dinner and I was half asleep, but I'm not crazy." He paused for a second. "No, I'm not sure which one." Another pause. "We upped the security system. That's the only reason I felt comfortable enough to be here, to bring Leticia here. I need this problem fixed as of yesterday." He hung up the phone without so much as a goodbye.

Before Letty could slip away, Dominic appeared at the door and they both nearly pissed themselves.

"Jesus Christ, Let. You scared me half to death. What are you doing out of bed?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Just handling some business."

"At two-thirty in the morning?"

"Come." He ushered her away from his office and back down the hallway.

"What's going on?"

"I think I saw someone in the house."

"You think?" Letty asked in disbelief. "When?"

"Not long ago, but I checked all of the doors and windows, the cameras, and nothing."

"Were you dreaming?"

"Maybe."

"And what about the last sign-in on the elevator?"

"Ours, earlier this evening."

"Do you want to go to my apartment?"

Dominic thought about it. Weighed the options carefully.

"Would you feel safer there?"

"I feel safe wherever you are."

"Let's go to your place, then. I'll feel more at ease, knowing you're completely out of harm's way."


	19. Part XIX

_**Part XIX**_

 _Letty's apartment, 7:43PM_

"You did _what_?!" Letty hissed.

"I invited her to dinner on your behalf."

"But _why_?" Letty asked with a uncharacteristic stomp of her foot. She adjusted her glasses and crossed her arms.

Amusement flashed across Dominic's face. "Because she's your mother."

"So?"

"You two _are_ aware that I can hear _everything_ you're saying?"

Dominic and Letty turned their heads to look through the serving window of the latter's kitchen. Letty's mother stood there, hands on her small waist. Dominic gave a polite smile, while Letty held up her pointer finger and gave an annoyed huff.

"So, I haven't formally met her. Introduce me, make conversation while we eat."

"I don't have anything to cook." Letty answered, defiantly, crossing her arms across her chest.

Dominic looked at his watch and then held up a finger, pausing momentarily, before he pointed to the front door. On cue, Letty's doorbell rang.

"Dinner's here."

"Takeout? Lana will _not_ eat takeout."

"Well," Dominic responded, making his way out of the kitchen and towards the front hall, "it's a good thing, it's not takeout."

A few moments later, Dominic reappeared, followed by two women -a blonde in a chef's uniform and a redhead in all black- carrying large white bags. He clasped his hands together and pointed to the serving window where Letty still stood, completely dumbfounded.

"Ladies, kitchen is there. Did you bring what I asked?"

"Yes, sir." The redhead responded. "Just relax, and I'll have a glass of wine in your hands in no time at all."

"And I'll have dinner warmed and ready in fifteen minutes." The blonde chef added.

Letty shook her head, trying to clear the fog from her mind. " _What_ is _happening_?" She whispered to herself.

Lana smirked, and turned towards Dominic, absolutely giddy. "Well, what a nice surprise. A catered dinner. What a gentleman." Turning back to Letty, she questioned, "Are you going to wear that to dinner?"

Looking down at her black jeans and t-shirt, Letty rolled her eyes.

"I think she looks stunning." Dominic answered.

"Flattery gets you nowhere." The younger brunette told him.

"At least take your hair out of that godforsaken ponytail," suggested Lana.

"Yes, Leticia. Why don't you wear your hair down?" Letty looked up in time to see Dominic's eyes flash.

Outvoted, Letty threw her hands up and left the kitchen. "Fine, it's getting crowded in here, anyway." She made her way to her bedroom to put a brush to her dark locks, hearing Dominic offer Lana a seat.

When she returned from the bedroom, Dominic stood, like the gentleman he was, holding up a second glass of wine in his hand.

"Come. Sit." He commanded, gently. Letty accepted the glass of wine and sat on the couch opposite Dominic and her mother.

"So, Letty," Lana began, "Dominic tells me that you're starting your master's program in June."

"Did he?" Letty inquired, looking at her boyfriend. "That's funny because I never told _him_ that."

"I'm clairvoyant."

"You're bossy."

Dominic grinned.

"Well, I think that's great news. Men love a smart woman."

"Men love big b-."

"Brains." Dominic finished for Letty.

"What do you do, Dominic?"

 _As if you haven't already Googled him_ , thought Letty.

"I own my own company. We specialize in pretty much anything automotive. Preferably American-made cars, but I've been looking to branch out lately."

Letty refrained from rolling her eyes again. In mock reverence, she asked, "Is there anything you _can't_ do, Dominic Toretto?"

He shot her a look. "You tell me."

She squeezed her legs together.

"Sounds like you're doing well for yourself," interjected Lana, "Owning your own company, catering dinners at home."

"I do okay." Dominic shrugged, humbly. This was beginning to make Letty nauseous.

"What are you up to these days, Mom?"

"You know me, just working."

"Yeah? What's his name?" Letty asked, taking a sip from her wine.

"Leticia." Dominic scolded.

"It's okay, Dominic. Letty always was quick with that mouth."

"That she is. It tends to get her into trouble."

"That's true. When she was younger, she was always fighting."

He raised his eyebrows and looked over at his girlfriend. "Really? Tell me more."

The blonde chef cleared her throat. "Uh, dinner is served."

"Thank god." Letty huffed.

* * *

"So, how did you two meet?"

"I was his PA."

Lana's brows went up. "Wait, this is the pain in the ass totalitarian?"

Dominic looked pleased with this description of him. "That'd be me."

"Don't tell me you still have my daughter bringing you files now that's she's graduated?"

"No, ma'am. She's in HR now."

"Do you like it there?"

Letty shrugged. "It's a job."

An expression shot quickly across Dominic's face; too quickly for Letty to interpret it. Lana waited, expectantly, for her daughter to elaborate.

Rolling her eyes, Letty sighed, "I work with a girl who is basically in love with Dominic. She definitely doesn't like me, that's for sure."

"Try not to let your temper get too hot, Letty. I know you."

"I'm cordial." Letty shrugged a shoulder and adjusted the blame frames on her face.

"You should really consider contacts, dear."

"I'm not poking myself in the eye daily for vanity."

"Lana," Dominic changed topic, "how did you enjoy the jet?"

Lana's eyes lit up. She started gushing about Dominic's private jet and the kindness of his staff that flew her from New York to Los Angeles to surprise Letty.

"Ah, that's just because I rule with an iron fist."

Letty snorted a laugh. "It's because everyone is in love with him."

Dominic gazed at Letty, his eyes twinkling. "Including you?"

Letty pretended to think. "Ummm…"

Lana reached over and patted Dom's hand. "That means _especially_ her."

* * *

"Lana, it was a pleasure seeing you." Dominic said as they walked her to the chauffeured car. "Any time you want to come to LA, I'm just a call away. I'll have the New York jet fueled and ready for you within an hour."

"Well, that's very kind of you. A girl could get used to that."

He kissed both of her cheeks and then moved aside so Letty could say her farewells.

"Lana, dear, it's always a pleasure." Letty joked. She pulled her mom into an embrace, a move that surprised both of them. "Call me when you get to the hotel, mom."

"I will."

Dominic opened the car door for her and then closed it once she was settled. Two taps on the hood of the car and Lana was on her way to the hotel that Dominic had booked for her.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked Letty.

"No," she begrudgingly admitted, "I suppose it wasn't."

"I want you to have a good relationship with the people in your life. You're never poor if you invest in people. Let them in."

"Well, I'm glad you said that. I have something for you."

* * *

 _Letty's apartment, March, Thursday, 8:22PM_

"Jesus! You two could scare the hair off of a cat."

"He's old. He says old stuff like that. Get used to it." Mia told Letty, matter-of-factly.

Letty chuckled.

Somehow, Mia had convinced Letty to have a girls night in, complete with face masks, wine and horribly predictable TV shows.

"Cute." He remarked, sarcastically.

"I thought so." Mia replied, pleased with herself. "Wait, did you just let yourself in? Like with your own key?"

Dominic and Letty shared a look.

"This is getting pretty serious."

"Just as serious as Brian having a toothbrush at your place?"

Dominic stopped in his tracks. "Beg pardon?"

Mia switched topics quickly. "So, you met Letty's mom? How was that?"

"She was a delight." He finally rounded the couch and they were distracted by the large package in his hands, complete with a big, black bow.

"What's that?" Letty inquired, grinning.

"Open it and find out."

She jumped off of the couch and opened her hands for the gift. He swiftly held it from her arm's reach.

"First, a kiss." The brunette stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips twice. She wiped a bit of her mask off of his face, onto her sweatpants and took the gift from him, sitting it on the coffee table. Letty untied the show bow and pulled off the lid.

Gasping, she quickly shut it back.

"Dominic!"

"What? What is it?" Mia asked.

"You are in so much trouble."

Leaning down, Dominic whispered, "Well, now you have all of the right tools to punish me, now don't you?"

"Is this a sex thing? I'm so out of here if it is."

"No, stay." Dominic told his little sister. He picked up the gift and started towards Letty's bedroom. "I'm going to shower and do some work while you two finish your girls' night."

Ignoring the inappropriate gift fiasco, Mia turned to her friend. "So?"

"What?"

"My brother has a key to your apartment?"

"He does."

"When did this happen?"

 _Flashback_

" _I want you to have a good relationship with the people in your life. You're never poor if you invest in people. Let them in."_

" _Well, I'm glad you said that. I have something for you."_

 _They headed back upstairs to Letty's apartment and started towards the elevator._

 _Inside, Letty opened a small drawer on one of the lamp tables beside her couch. She retrieved a small gift box, wrapped expertly and topped with a black ribbon._

" _For you me?"_

" _For you," confirmed Letty._

" _You know you don't have to get me anything. Ever. Your love is enough."_

 _Letty's heart fluttered. "Open it."_

 _And so he did._

" _Key to your heart?" He teased._

" _You're cuter with your mouth shut."_

 _Leaning down, Dominic kissed Letty's lips. "Thank you. It's the most meaningful gift I've ever gotten."_

 _He kissed her again and then suddenly pulled away like he'd had a revelation._

" _Come to think of it, you've had a key to my place for awhile now."_

 _Letty looked puzzled._

" _The elevator code." He clarified._

" _Ah." Letty understood._

 _End of flashback_

"That's so cute," gushed Mia. She paused, considering her next words. "You're good for him, Letty. He's fragile, whether he knows it or not. Please don't break him."

"I won't. I promise."

* * *

"Tell me you have something, Luke."

Hobbs had entered Dominic's office with a folder in his massive hand. He held it up, wordlessly, and put it on his boss' desk.

"Surveillance photos from the lobby." He offered. "Whoever it is knew where the cameras were. She covered her face in some photos, tipped her head down in others."

"Elevator surveillance?"

"None. She didn't use your code or an emergency override code for the elevator."

"Which means she took the stairs."

"Exactly. And there are no cameras in the stairways."

"They may want to rethink that."

"I mentioned that to the head of security."

"What are we thinking? A burglar?"

"If she was, she'd be a professional. But we know she's not. Nothing was stolen."

Dominic nodded in agreement. "True."

"So," Hobbs began, "we need to start thinking this is personal."

"Like a disgruntled employee?"

"A little more personal."

Finally understanding what Hobbs was getting at, Dominic nodded.

"I'll handle it."

"Dom—."

"I'll handle it, Luke."

Luke nodded and turned, leaving Dominic with his thoughts.

This wasn't what he needed right now. Things were going well. He and Letty were in an amazing place at the moment, business plans were right on target, he was actually… happy. This was going to throw a wrench in things.

How was he going to explain to Letty that he now had to sit down with his former submissives, one-by-one, and try to suss out who was stalking him?

It wasn't going to go over too well. He was certain of that.

* * *

What was funny about his instincts were that they were hardly ever wrong. Except when it came to Leticia Ortiz. While he'd expected her to throw the nearest object at his head, she gave him deadpan.

"Is this a joke?" Letty crossed her arms and shifted her weight.

"I wish it was."

"And where do you plan on meeting with them?"

"I hadn't thought about it, but a neutral environment. A restaurant, perhaps."

"And this is your number one idea?"

"For now."

Silence.

"A billion pennies for your thoughts."

"I'm trying to be supportive, but you have to understand how fucked up this is."

"I know."

"You'll be sitting down with women whose lives you've changed."

"I know."

"Women who have probably not gotten over you."

"I doubt that."

"And if you do find out who it is, you'll be breaking bread with someone who is basically threatening you."

"Let, I—."

Letty stood and grabbed her iPad. "Just be careful, Dominic."

"Letty!"

The door shut behind her. Dominic picked up the glass of emergen-C she'd brought him and tossed it at the door. It shattered loudly, the cloudy orange liquid dripping down the foundation. He was just as frustrated as she was.

His newest assistant walked into his office and stepped around the glass.

"Are you okay, Mr. Toretto?"

"Fine. Call maintenance." Remembering his manners, Dominic added, "Please."

He stood from his desk, grabbing his keys and MacBook. "I need a drink."

She looked at her watch, eyebrows furrowing at the early hour, but she said nothing.

"Yes, sir."

Those two words didn't have the same effect on him as it did when Letty said it but it still made him feel powerful.

* * *

 _Bel-Air Country Club, 1:00PM_

"So, D, what's going on? Why the meeting of the He-Man Woman's Haters Club?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, share with the class, man." Vince added.

"I just needed a drink."

Leon looked at Roman and translated, "That means woman problems."

Roman nodded in acknowledgement.

"What's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I want to drink about it."

"Here, here."

The men raised their glasses.

"To the hard-headed, the soft-hearted and the incredibly mesmerizing." Roman toasted.

In unison, the men responded in agreement, "To women."

"Seriously, though, D, tell us what's going on. Maybe we can help."

"I had to make a decision and Leticia and I don't agree on it."

"Compromise." Vince suggested.

"It's not that simple."

"It's always that simple. We just like to make things harder than they need to be." Roman added.

"Women like to do the same thing."

"Yeah, but we're hardheaded. It's like asking for directions."

"Agreed. We always think we know where we're headed, sometimes it's okay to stop and ask."

"Dom's problem isn't _asking_ for directions. His problem is _following_ them."

"He's always gotta be in charge."

" _He's_ sitting right here." Dominic pointed out.

"Look," Leon interjected, "have you asked her how she feels or why she feels what she does about your decision?"

"I can pretty much guess."

"And we're back to asking for directions." Vince commented, taking a swig of his drink.

"This isn't asking the way to Disneyland. This is mapping the brain of a woman who is so—."

"Badass?"

"Strong-willed?"

"Determined?"

"I was going to say fragile, but—."

"Letty? Fragile? Didn't you say she beat Elena's ass in the bathroom during an event?"

"Those weren't my exact words but—."

"You have this unhealthy obsession with dominance, D." Roman told him. "You should try allowing Letty to hold the reins once in awhile. Then work on holding the together."

"Again, I say 'compromise'." Vince repeated.

Outnumbered, Dominic sat back in his chair, his friends voices fading into the background. He knew they were right. It was hard for him to let his guard down. When he did, bad things happened. And he refused to allow anything bad to happen to Leticia. But he also knew that Leticia could protect herself if she needed.

His main problem was that he felt that there should never be a reason as to why she had to.

* * *

"His problem is that he thinks I'm a child." Leticia huffed into the phone.

"I'm sure he's very aware that you are an adult." Mia replied. "Dom's always been protective, sometimes overtly so, but he means well."

"I know he means well. But it's maddening when I've explained to him multiple times that I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, but with Dom, he wants to be the one who takes care of people. It's just his way."

"So, who takes care of him, then?"

Even Mia didn't have a response for that question.

"Exactly." Letty responded to Mia's silence.

"Well, nothing is going to be resolved without some communication."

The sound of Letty's front door opening and closing drew her attention.

"I'll call you back, Mia."

"Okay."

Hanging up, Letty sat her cell phone next to her and tapped the spacebar on her MacBook. The dim screen illuminated her face once again, just in time to appear busy to Dominic Toretto. His keys jingled sweetly as he sat them on the end table. He rounded the couch until he was in her line of sight. Standing in front of her, Dominic sank to his knees and closed her laptop gently before removing it from her lap.

Wordlessly, he lay his head on her thighs and his arms came to rest against her, his hands on her waist.

Letty's heart softened and her frustration disappeared. She loved this man. And he loved her. One of her hands slowly moved to his face while the other rested along his upper back.

They sat this way for a while, neither really contemplating what they wanted to say. Simply enjoyed the company of the other.

It was Letty who finally broke the silence, "I am not made of glass, Dominic. I won't break as easily as you think. There are things that I can handle and things that I can learn to handle. But you have to make decisions _with_ me. For a multitude of reasons, I don't like the idea of you meeting these women alone."

He finally raised his head and looked her in the eyes. "Hobbs will be there for physical protection."

"And what about emotional protection?"

Dominic was quiet for a few heartbeats. "Every instinct in my body wants to keep you as far away from this as possible, but I've learned that you are resilient."

"I can be."

"I'm sorry I made a risky decision without consulting you."

"I'm sorry I walked away earlier without allowing either of us to explain ourselves."

"Can we kiss and make up now?" Dominic's hands began to rub up and down her body slowly. And Letty felt a tingle of desire begin at her core and spread quickly until it was pulsing between her thighs.

"Yes."

Dominic made quick work of removing her sweatpants. He positioned Letty closer to the edge of the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"What?" He shrugged, gripping her panties and pushing them to the side, effectively exposing her pussy to him. "I didn't say which set of lips I wanted to kiss."


	20. Part XX

_A/N: I almost forgot this was supposed to be based off of 50SOG, but then I saw the trailer for 50 Shades Freed and it gave me chills. Also, if you're put off by light male ass play, you should leave now. If you're open-minded, enjoy._

 _ **Trigger warning: attempted suicide.**_

* * *

 _ **Part XX**_

 _The Penthouse, Sunday, Midnight_

"Leticia, is everything o-," Dominic stopped mid-stride and his jaw dropped, "-kay?"

Luke Hobbs, his trusted security guard had come to him, mentioning with just the right amount of encouragement, that Dominic should retire to his study.

" _Leticia Ortiz requests your urgent presence, sir." He'd announced._

As far as Dominic knew, Leticia had been at home, her graduate school applications. And yet, here it was, nearly nine p.m. and she was… there?

Sitting at his desk, in one of his tailored Hermès shirts… and hardly anything else. He could see a slight peak of slate gray lace inside the shirt and he prayed to god she had on panties to match. Leticia's long, bare legs rested on his desk, ankles crossed, and feet in black pumps. Her long, dark tresses were pinned up. Her glasses completed the ensemble and gave off naughty teacher vibes.

Dominic's mouth went dry and he swallowed to regain some moisture. The only thing that could have made it more perfect was if she'd been wearing one of his ties.

"Let-." He tried.

"Sit." She commanded, using her chin to casually point to the couches in his office.

"Yes, ma'am." He did as he was told and took a seat on the couch where Leticia had sat the night they first fucked.

She stood from his desk, and he held his breath. When she rounded it, he let out an audible sigh.

 _The panties matched…_

...and she held one of his dark neckties in her hands.

"Fuck." He muttered.

Sauntering across the room, Letty played with the tie, her lean body enticing Dominic Toretto with every step.

"I have a proposal for you." Letty offered, just as he had the first night and rounded the couch, until she stood behind him. "And if you don't like it, feel free to say no, and I'll see you bright and early Monday morning."

"Okay." He was just as breathless as she had been.

"Tonight, just this once, let me have you."

He felt her cool breath on the back of his neck and his cock hardened.

"What is this, Leticia?"

"Say yes." She placed her hands on his shoulders and ran them down towards the front of his chest. On their way back up, she dug her nails into his bare skin. "Say yes and I'll give you heights of pain and pleasure that you've never felt before."

 _This was going to be good._

"Yes." He would play this game with her. See how far she took it.

She wasted no time pressing her soft lips against his neck and Dominic's eyes closed. As if that spot had a direct correlation to his lower half, Dominic's cock stirred. He turned his head to capture Letty's lips with his own. She relaxed into the kiss for a few moments until she remembered who was supposed to be in control.

"You taste like," she kissed just below his ear, "perfection."

She rounded the couch once more until she was standing before him. His mouth went dry and he clenched his fingers into a fist trying not to reach out to touch her soft skin.

"Up," commanded Letty.

Quickly, he stood from the couch and watched as she undressed him, beginning with his shirt. She untied the drawstring of his satin night pants. Pushing them down, Letty gazed at his perfectly sculpted body. Kissing his chest, Letty felt his body tighten and she noticed the goosebumps prickle his arms. Her hands ran down his body until she took ahold of his semi-hard cock, stroking softly.

"Fuck." He groaned again.

This was the first time in nearly ten years he allowed a woman to completely take control. He was scared shitless, but more than that, he was beyond turned on. He prayed to whatever deity would listen that he could last tonight.

"Down." She told him.

He sat.

The brunette gracefully dropped to her knees before him. He dug his fingertips into the arm of the couch and he was almost certain that they would leave crescent shapes in the leather. Letty crooked a finger at him and he leaned down, kissing her soundly. Pressing one hand against his chest, Letty pushed him away. With her free hand, she took hold of his manhood once more lowered her head on it. Wrapping her lips around him, she gave him the blowjob of a lifetime.

Dominic grit his teeth as she sucked on his cock. His hand tangled in her dark hair and his eyes closed. When she took him into her mouth completely, his dick hitting the back of her throat, he was gone. Spurts of his come shot down her throat and he growled his satisfaction.

"Goddamn it, Let!" He tried to remove himself from her mouth, but she kept sucking. Eyes rolling into his head, he could only sit back and take it. The sounds of her gagging only turned him on more. She pulled him halfway out of her mouth, sucking on the tip and she jacked off his shaft with one hand. The other hand reached between his balls and asshole and stroked the thin membrane of skin there.

Dominic cried out and came again, harder than before.

"Ah, God, Letty!" This time, he used all of his might to pull her away before she made him come again. He needed to be inside of her. "You're going to kill me."

The woman was skilled. A true fucking goddess. He'd always thought so. Since their first encounter.

Letty, eyes watery from straining her throat, wiped saliva from the side of her mouth. Standing to her full height, Letty climbed onto the couch, her legs on either side of Dominic's.

Up she went…

...until her pussy was directly in Dominic's line of sight.

"A midnight snack?" She offered.

She didn't have to say anything else. Dominic wrapped his arms around her thighs and dove headfirst into the meal set before him.

Letty's eyes closed and she ground her pussy against his mouth, reveling in the feeling of his tongue against her most sensitive skin.

"Fuck, it feels so good." She moaned. Her body was already shaking. Dominic pushed his tongue inside of her, wiggling it just a bit, and Letty laughed, completely trapped in ecstasy. It was amazing that all she had to do was say the word and Dominic gave her whatever she wanted. The man was a sexual genie.

Lost in her euphoria, Letty didn't think twice before she wrapped the dark tie around his neck, slightly cutting off his air supply and said, "That's a good boy."

That's when Dominic snapped. Arms still wrapped around her thighs, he flipped their bodies until she was flat on her back against the leather couch and he devoured her. His fingers slid inside of her and he stroked them in perfect harmony with his tongue, working to bring her to completion. Letty's hands rested atop his head, urging him on. She continued to urge her hips upwards to meet his exploring mouth and fingers.

She was so close.

If only he would-.

"Fuck!" She cried out. He did it. Exactly what she needed.

Dominic had corkscrewed his fingers in and out of her pussy while sucking on her clit.

She came. Hard. Her legs quaking harshly as if she'd just be exposed to Arctic climates.

Lost in what could only be some sort of haze, Dominic inquired, "Have I pleased you, Mistress?"

Letty blinked, temporarily stunned by the question. But she'd started this and she had to finish it. This could be the defining moment for them. Perhaps it didn't have to be one-sided. Dominic didn't have to be the only one in charge. The only Dominant one here.

"Yes." She responded. "A reward is in order."

Dominic's eyes twinkled.

She crooked a finger, beckoning him forward. When he settled between her legs, she reached between them, taking hold of his still-hard cock. Letty ran it up and down her core, wetting it with her juices before slipping it further down and allowing him to take her ass again.

His eyes closed and he bore forward, slowly. Cautiously, not wanting to hurt her.

Just a twinge of pain this time until he reached the home stretch and her body accepted him again.

Together, they sighed in relief.

"What do you say, Dominic?"

He groaned when the muscles in her ass pulsed around him.

"Thank you, Mistress."

Letty smiled proudly. She'd warned him that she had demons as well. This wasn't how she expected this to end, but fuck if it wasn't a rewarding experience. She'd been so busy trying to find a sweet, wholesome cure to his insanity. Perhaps what he needed, instead, was someone to be his equal. Not to share in his evils, but to correct them when they came bubbling to the surface.

 _Yes_ , she thought as Dominic started to move inside of her, _I could teach him some things as well._

* * *

Letty's coffee cup clattered against the saucer. It was ungraceful at best, but somehow Dominic knew that's what she was going for. She was trying to get his attention.

They'd been sitting on his balcony, examining the warm Los Angeles night. And Letty hadn't stopped sighing dramatically since they'd dressed and he nonchalantly asked her if she'd care for a cup of decaf coffee. It was late, after all.

He smirked. "Is there something you wish to say, Leticia Ortiz?"

She didn't speak. Instead, she shifted in her seat, one foot under her bum and her arms crossed.

"The stars look lovely, no?" He tried again. Still nothing. "Almost as lovely as the ones in your ey—."

"Are we going to talk about what just happened?" She practically whined. Dominic laughed.

"Ah, so there _is_ something you wish to say." He sat his coffee cup down. "Very well." Amused, he gestured with his hand for her to continue.

"Well, short of tying you up and spanking you, I pretty much just made you my bitch in there."

He cocked an eyebrow, still thoroughly enjoying this. "Did you now?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "What would you call it?"

"A revelation." Dominic reached for his coffee cup again, bringing it to his lips.

"And?"

"And I'm sure you had the same epiphany. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here, in this moment, having this conversation."

"I want to be clear: I didn't come here tonight with… those intentions."

"What intentions did you come with?"

Letty shrugged again. "To play a little game. To satisfy both my carnal needs and yours. To—."

 _To give you something to remember me by while you're sitting in intimate dinner meetings with your little former subs._

"Test the boundaries of my control issues?" He guessed.

"To see if you would be willing to allow someone else to hold the reins for once."

"Not someone, Leticia, you. And you alone." Dominic sat his cup down once more and reached out to her. She stood from her seat and rounded the table to sit on his lap, one hand on his chest and the other on the back of his neck.

"There has not been a woman in my life quite like you since...," he paused, not wanting to bring up Elena, "...well, since I was much younger."

Letty was able to put two and two together. She nodded her head in understanding.

"And you, well, you are the remedy to a long suffered ailment. I didn't have the most positive introduction to sex, Leticia. And now that you've shown me that there is more than one way to to fuck, to feel, to love, I find myself loving the compromise.

"Having control is intoxicating, but for me, it's not an addiction. It's not as if you telling me I'm a good boy or commanding me to do things will cause me relapse. What we share is different. It's new and terrifying and exciting. And I'm not ashamed of it."

 _Why couldn't they share? Trade off on being versatile; both submissive and dominant?_

Letty was speechless.

"I love when that smart mouth is silent." His voice was gruff, sensual. It caused goosebumps to prickle her arms and her thighs to clench.

He noticed.

"Are you sore?"

"No." Her voice was quiet, docile even. A stark contrast to the bossy, confident Mistress she'd been not even a half hour ago.

"Shall I bend you over this table and fuck you until you are?"

Her mouth went dry, but her pussy got wet.

"Yes."

* * *

"Alpha. Mrs. Alpha," greeted a familiar voice.

Letty and Dominic looked up from the paperwork they'd been going over to see the intruder.

"Vince." They responded in unison.

He smiled broadly. "That's so cute." He turned his attention to Dominic. "You're ignoring my calls, bro?"

Plopping onto his office couch, Vince picked up Dominic's stress ball and tossed it into the air before catching it.

"I'm in the middle of trying to finesse a merger."

"Fancy." Vince remarked, "but this is important too."

"I'm all ears." Dominic replied as he went back to signing the necessary paperwork that Neela demanded that Letty get signed while the former went on vacation.

"Hobbs is downstairs waiting to ride out."

"Where?"

"Elena thinks your little mouse has struck again."

"What?"

"The foundation's headquarters were vandalized."

Dominic and Letty looked at each other. "I have to go, baby."

"I agree." She replied, once again surprising him. "This may be a chance to find out who's been terrorizing you."

"Go home. Lock the doors. Work from there for the remainder of the day." Dominic commanded, standing as he pulled his keys, wallet and phone from his desk.

"I'll be fine here."

He sighed, exasperated. Letty felt bad. She _was_ always defying him. Even though he liked it, this time she gave in.

"Fine. I'll get my stuff from my office."

He managed to look surprised and relieved all at once.

Vince watched their exchange from the couch, amused. It was strange to see Dominic in a relationship. What was even stranger was that it was more of a partnership. They moved in sync, Letty shuffling paperwork together and taking his pen from him. Dominic rounded Letty to grab her coffee, putting it in her hand just as she finished gathering what she needed.

"Call me with an update." Letty told him at the same time that Dominic was saying:

"I'll call you with an update."

They smiled at each other and Dominic placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Not in front of the children, Mom and Dad."

"Stop minding grown folks' business, or you'll be grounded for a week," quipped Letty as they all headed out of Dominic's office.

" _Awww, Mooom_!" Vince mimicked a whiny child.

* * *

 _The Neves Project Headquarters, Los Angeles, 2:30PM_

"What the fuck?" Dominic wondered aloud. He stepped through the doors, broken glass crunching under his shoes. Police and a few trusted employees filed around the destroyed lobby. There were expletives spray painted on the walls, broken windows and desks. Phone cords were cut and strewn in various locations.

"Dominic." Elena's commanding voice declared as she flew into the room. "Have you lost control?"

He knew what she was really asking. Placing a hand on her back and leading her down the corridor to her office, Dominic avoided an even bigger scene. Hobbs followed a few paces behind. If Elena was going to hurt Dominic, she'd had to get through Hobbs first. Before they stepped into the office, Dominic instructed Hobbs to use his clout with the LAPD to get a copy of the surveillance footage before it was taken as evidence.

"Are you?" He inquired once they'd shut the door.

She pointed over her shoulder. Yet another derogatory term was spray painted in red letters over her desk. Dominic took note that this was the only one that was in red while the others in the lobby had been black.

"This is personal, but not to me."

"I'd definitely say it's personal to you, as well."

"One of mine would _never_ disrespect me this way. I've never released anyone on bad terms."

"I'm working on finding out who could be behind this."

"How?" She demanded. Her green eyes were fiery.

An abrupt knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." Dominic answered

"Go away," Elena was saying. He gave her a look that urged her to stand down and let him handle it.

Hobbs entered the room and held up a thumb drive.

"Footage?"

"Yes, sir."

Dominic gestured for Hobbs to enter, and Elena told him where he could find her MacBook. As he got to work setting it up, Dominic turned back to Elena.

"Look, I'll handle it."

"You'd better."

"Or what?" He questioned, suddenly defensive.

They both glanced at Hobbs who was pretending to not give a single fuck about their conversation. He tapped at a few keys and then looked up at them.

"It's up."

Elena and Dominic rounded her desk and stood on either side of Hobbs, leaning into the camera. Dominic squinted and Elena put her hands on her hips.

"Is that—?" Hobbs started.

"Shit!" Quickly, Dominic reached for his phone, scrolling as he headed out of the door with Elena calling his name.

* * *

 _Letty's apartment, 3:00PM_

It'd been a few hours since she heard from Dominic. So, Letty had finished what work she could from home before deciding on some trash tv. She made herself some lunch and got comfy on the couch. And it wasn't long before she was fast asleep on the couch.

Startled awake by a dream where she was falling off of a cliff, Letty found herself on the floor.

"Ow." She groaned, waking fully.

"Well, that was most ungrateful."

Letty gasped, her heart nearly falling out of her ass. She placed a hand on her chest and scrambled to her feet.

"Who the hell are you?"

The brunette that stood in her living room was… well, she was gorgeous. That was the first thing Letty noticed. She had a mousy demeanor about her, but with a little eye makeup and the right dress, Letty was sure she had the potential to cause a car crash.

"He likes when we're graceful and polite."

"Who. The hell. Are you?" Letty repeated.

"But he's different with you." She continued. "You make him laugh. He rarely laughed with me. You must please him.."

Letty was starting to understand what was happening. Her mind had caught up with the abrupt awakening that her body had gotten.

"What's your name?"

The brunette turned to round the table, appearing as if she wanted to get a closer look at Letty.

Letty saw a glint of something shiny in her right hand, moving the opposite way to the distance between them. The intruder stopped and so did Letty.

"I knew he'd found someone new. He stopped writing to me."

As if Letty hadn't been intrigued before, the other woman definitely had her attention now.

"Writing to the you?"

"It doesn't matter now. Nothing really matters now. He's happy and that's what's most important to me." She replied, ignoring yet another of Letty's questions.

"You know, it's not polite to break into someone's home, and to not answer their questions."

The other woman's eyes ballooned in size before they became watery; sad, yet fearful.

"I wasn't polite? He'll be upset."

"He? You mean Dom?"

"Oh, I could never call him by his first name."

"Well, what do you call him?"

"Sir, mostly."

"Okay." Letty would entertain the conversation, if only to stay alive. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see you."

Letty's brows raised. "Me? Why?"

"To see what you do differently. To see what you do that makes him so happy."

She turned to look around Letty's apartment, giving Letty the opportunity to see what was in her hand.

A knife.

Letty's heart raced and her mind flew through every possible exit of her apartment.

What was this woman's end game?

"It doesn't matter anymore. This is where he wants to be. With you."

Slowly, she raised the knife in her hand to the opposite wrist.

"Cara!" A very Dominant voice commanded from behind Letty.

 ** _TBC_**


	21. Part XXI

_A/N: I think once I finish this story, I want to rewrite it, but focus more on Dom's POV._

* * *

 _Previously:_ _"It doesn't matter anymore. This is where he wants to be. With you."_

 _Slowly, she raised the knife in her hand to the opposite wrist._

" _Cara!" A very Dominant voice commanded from behind Letty._

 _ **Part XXI**_

 _Dom!_

 _Cara?_

Cara froze, the knife pressed into her small wrist. A small trickle of blood fell downwards towards her fingertips. It wasn't deep enough to harm her severely, but if Dominic hadn't stopped her, Letty was sure there would have been a body on her living room floor. Cara's brown eyes shot to Dominic's face and she immediately fell to her knees. Head bowed. Hands clasped perfectly in her lap.

 _This is how he likes them_ , Letty remembered from her time in his pleasure room.

"Leticia, go down to the car."

"No."

"For once, just listen!"

"I said _no_." Letty defied once more.

A small inhale of breath came from Cara. She was scared for Letty. And Letty noticed. _Was she really afraid of Dominic? Why?_ He could be overbearing for sure, but certainly not abusive. Maybe he was darker than she was willing to admit to herself. In his defense, he had warned her long before they truly began.

"Get her out of my apartment." Letty commanded.

She watched as Dominic crossed the room, taking his satin handkerchief from the breast pocket of his suit. He crouched beside Cara and took her bleeding wrist, gently wrapping the soft fabric around it. Her blood immediately soaked through and Dominic held it tightly. He moved his lips to Cara's ear, murmuring something that Letty practically strained to hear. Cara's body shook before she released a heart wrenching sob. He whispered something else and she shook her head in the negative.

Seconds later, he was picking Cara up, honeymoon style and headed towards the front door. Letty waited until she heard the door shut before she let a single tear fall. She was in shock. She was hurt. She was confused.

 _What the fuck was that?_

* * *

Hours had passed and Letty hadn't heard from Dominic. She honestly wasn't sure if she wanted to. There was so much to figure out. Something Mia had once said to Letty rang loudly through her mind.

" _Well, I hate to say it, but," Mia paused, trying to phrase her next statement delicately, "it seems like the only person with the answers is your boss."_

She didn't want his answer. At least not now. Now, she wanted to just stop thinking about Dominic fucking Toretto. So, Letty picked up her phone and called the one person she knew that could help.

"Hey… Gisele? I know, long time, no speak." Letty said into her phone. "Hey, by any chance are you free tonight?"

* * *

 _The Oviatt, Los Angeles, 1:54AM_

If she wasn't dead, he was going to kill her. He tried her phone eleven times. No answer. In fact, he'd begun to suspect that she had blocked his phone number.

Dominic had gone back to her apartment and when he discovered she was gone, he went into full protective mode. Calling, texting. He'd even called Mia to see if Letty went to her place to vent. No such luck. By eleven that night, he decided that Letty would be furious and she would probably burst into his office at the Oviatt to give him a peace of her mind. Or she'd be sad, and burst into his office at Oviatt to try to break up with him… again.

So, back home he'd gone, still calling and texting. But to no avail.

It was past midnight and he was getting more and more anxious with each passing minute.

 _Where the fuck was she?_

His phone chimed loudly and he looked down at it.

 _Letty!_

"Hello?"

It was loud. Music. People chattered loudly in the background. Glasses clinked together.

"Letty, where are you?"

Then the line went dead.

* * *

"Gisele, will you give me back my phone?"

"No, I just saved your life. Friends don't let friends drunk dial, especially when they're upset."

Letty huffed. "He sounded mad."

"So what? If anyone has the right to be mad, it's you!"

Letty hadn't told Gisele the whole story; she had only said that an ex of Dominic's showed back up out of the blue. She did mention that the girl seemed unstable and in order to de-escalate the situation, Dominic suggested he and his ex go talk. Gisele was already annoyed enough at that scenario, Letty couldn't imagine how she'd react if she'd known the full truth.

"Look, you asked me to give you a girls night out, and that's what I'm doing. No men. Just shots, dancing and hangovers."

"Fine." Letty acquiesced. "Let me pee before this next round of shots though."

"Fine. I'll watch our drinks."

Letty put her hand out for her phone. "I won't call him. I promise." She marked an 'x' over her heart and Gisele, albeit reluctantly, released the phone into Letty's care.

In the bathroom, Letty slowly eased her way to the front of the line. Two girls later, and it was her turn. Disgusted, she locked the sticky bathroom door and tiptoed around the stray pee and fallen toilet paper to the toilet. Just as she unbuttoned her pants, her phone vibrated in her hand.

 _Dom!_

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" He demanded. She could practically picture his little nostrils flaring and his brows furrowing. He was probably pacing his office, a glass of scotch in his free hand.

"Out."

"Where? With who?"

"Just," Letty felt her temper rising, "... _out_!"

"With who?"

"A friend. Why does it matter?"

"Leticia!"

"Dominic!"

"God, I just want to—."

"You want to what?" She sassed back.

"Spank you." He growled.

"Oh."

Well, that wasn't what she expected. Nor was the change in his tone.

"Yeah, oh." He mocked.

"I'm not the one who should be punished!"

"You've been ignoring my calls."

"With good reason." Letty argued. "If anyone should be punished, it's you."

"Then tell me where you are and I'll come to you. You can punish me as you see fit."

...yeah, she didn't expect that either.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted!" A voice above her head shouted over the excited chatter in the bathroom. Letty's head shot up to see Gisele peering over the stall.

"Hang up right now." She commanded.

"Let, just tell me where you are."

"Don't make me come in there." Gisele told her.

Between her friend and her… Dominic… Letty's mind was torn.

"Give me the phone, Letty!"

"I have to go." She told Dominic.

"But—."

She didn't hear what he said after that.

She'd hung up.

XXX

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I hear you're ignoring Dominic."

"Yup."

"Good for you."

"Huh?"

"I mean, he loves you because you stand up to him. He's used to getting his way all the time. Even with our Dad and his mom. He has weird burning intensity that's also dark and mysterious. Dom thinks that's going to get him everything he wants in life. So far it has, but, if he isn't careful, it's what will make him lose you." Mia explained over the phone.

Letty shrugged as if Mia could see her. "He's just got a lot to answer for. That's all."

"Well… have you asked the questions?"

"I'll ask them when I'm ready for the answer."

"Fair enough."

* * *

 _Three days later…_

The hardest thing about refraining from seeing Dominic was that Letty knew she wouldn't get the answers she so desperately wanted. She went to work, quietly got through her day and then went home to an empty apartment.

She thought.

A lot.

About everything. Mostly Dominic.

At the end of day three of her self-imposed Dominic drought, Letty made a decision.

They were going to do this together, they'd decided. Each person willing to be versatile in their relationship and sometimes that was going to mean that she had to step up and demand what she wanted. So, it was with that thought that she made her way to The Oviatt Building. Pressed " _PH_ " on the elevator and soared to the lair of Dominic Toretto. The glass and gold box dinged her arrival and when the doors opened, she came face to face with Hobbs.

A knowing smirk was on his face this time, a far cry from the once resting bitch face she was used to.

"Luke."

"I was just thinking about that time you fell out of the elevator, all scattered papers and no confidence." He remarked. "Look at you now."

Letty had only a brief moment to comprehend what he was saying when Dom entered the foyer. Hobbs cleared his throat, about to announce Letty's presence, but Dominic beat him to the punch.

"Take the rest of the night off, Luke."

"Sir, what about—?"

"We'll handle it tomorrow."

"Very well, sir."

"Have a good night, Luke."

Dominic's brows furrowed. He did not take too kindly to Letty being on a first name basis with Hobbs.

"And to you, too, Miss Ortiz."

Once he'd taken his leave, Dom and Letty stood in the foyer in an awkward, yet relieved, silence.

"I missed you." He told her, honestly.

She replied with just as much truth, "I wanted to hate you."

"I know."

"There's a lot we need to talk about."

He'd heard that before. The last time she came to talk about them, he'd ended up alone. Abandoned, once again. The pain he felt when she'd quit and left him was worse than the pain he felt when Elena left him. The thought of Letty leaving him again was pure suffering. He went into defensive mode, internally panicking. Before Letty knew what had happened, he was on his knees before her, head bowed, hands clasped perfectly in his lap.

"Dom?" She questioned. He didn't answer. "Dom, what are you doing? What is this?"

Squatting down in front of him, she put her hands on either side of his face and brought his eyes to hers. "This is crazy. What are you doing?"

"Please don't leave again."

Letty couldn't not hide her surprise. "Leave? What are you talking about? Stop this. I'm right here. We have our problems, but I'm not going to leave you."

When he didn't budge, Letty pushed his hands from his lap and climbed into it, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I thought about it. I thought about a lot of things, but I just needed some time. That's all."

They stayed that way, Dominic's face buried in her neck and hair, for awhile. Eventually, she convinced him to come with her to the kitchen where she started to prepare tea for them.

"Cara is sick." He said as she handled the tea kettle. Her movements faltered for a second before she continued on. "She was the last submissive I had before I met you. I thought she'd moved to Arizona with this incredibly vanilla man and settled down. From what I gather, she was on medication, thought she was getting better and stopped taking them. Her delusions started again and led us here."

"Where is this 'incredibly vanilla man' now? Is he still in her life?"

"He has been looking for her for a few weeks. She just up and disappeared one night."

"Where is she now?"

"Hobbs and I found a psychiatric treatment facility for her."

"In Los Angeles?"

"Yes."

"Will you be visiting her?" Letty asked, setting down two teacups with more force than she intended. Dominic noticed.

"I don't think I will, no."

"What kind of delusions was she having?"

"From what I gather, she thinks we are in a committed relationship and that I was cheating on her with you."

"She must love you deeply." Distracting herself, Letty went to the lightly whistling tea pot, turning off the stove.

"On some level, I suppose that's true. She was the first one to ask me to give her more than just a few hours a week. So; I gave her two full days. And then she wanted more than that."

"More days?"

"More of me."

"Oh." Letty set a cup of hot water in front of him, sliding over a clear jar of different tea selections.

"You pick." He suggested. And so she did. Chamomile and lavender black tea.

"And Vanilla Guy?"

"He's now here in LA, visiting her during the allotted hours."

Letty nodded, sipping from her tea. As she let the hot liquid slip down her throat, her eyes closed involuntarily. It was a brief moment of relaxation. When she opened her eyes, Dominic was staring at her mouth. Busted, he quickly trained his focus on the cup of tea in front of him.

"And what about now?" She interrupted their silence.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Is it still hard for you to give more of yourself to someone?"

He looked at her as if she had two heads. "I'm sitting here drinking tea at nearly eleven at night, praying that you'll stay so I can finally sleep peacefully with your hair in my face and your warm body against mine. I haven't slept since you went ghost on me, and I've made it clear that I'm in love with you. What do _you_ think?"

Letty blinked, unsure what to say.

"I'm sorry this happened. I would never have forgiven myself if anything happened to you or Cara. To know I was the cause of all of this madness, it—." He stopped himself, he was sharing too much. Losing too much of his mystery.

But Letty knew. And she wouldn't let him off the hook.

"Hurts?"

"Like a bitch." He admitted. "Please stay."

Letty stretched, yawning. "For how long?"

"Forever."

Mid-stretch, Letty paused and looked him in the eyes. "What?"

"Stay. Here. Forever." Dominic stood from his seat and rounded the island to stand in front of her. "Move in with me."

"You're nuts."

"Well, yeah, but you already knew that."

"Do you want me to move in because you want me here or because you're terrified of me leaving you?"

"Because I want you to stay forever. I want to go to bed and wake up with you. Eat breakfast, lunch and dinner with you. Exercise with you. Relax with you. Read books by the fireplace with you. Take you on every surface in here." His eyes darkened and Letty could tell he'd just imagined her body beneath his own. To her surprise, he composed himself and she stood straight, crossing her arms.

"Moving in with someone is a big step."

"You're telling me, of all people?" Dominic reminded her.

Letty nodded her head and made a face as if she was considering his words. "How about two weeks here and two weeks at my apartment per month?"

"Are we bargaining?"

Letty shrugged one shoulder.

"Fine. One week at your apartment, the rest here and I'll make breakfast for you every weekend."

"Two weeks, breakfast weekends and Monday."

"You're going in the wrong direction."

Letty shrugged again. "I didn't carry my ex-submissive out of my girlfriend's apartment."

"Which is another reason why I would think you'd like a change of scenery."

Letty simply stared at him.

"Fine." He sighed. "Eight days at your apartment, breakfast Mondays, Wednesdays and weekends."

"What's in it for you?"

"You. I'll sacrifice one-hundred-and-ninety-two hours away from you. If it makes you happy."

Petty's eyelids fluttered.

"And I'll count the seconds until you're back in our home, in our bed, under me."

"Or on top of you."

Tension crackled between the pair.

"Drink your tea while it's hot." Letty told him, taking her mug into her hands.

"Yes, ma'am." Dominic followed suit, taking a sip as well.

* * *

 _Three a.m._

"So, wait, Elena was literally _giving_ you submissives?" Letty popped a slice of strawberry into her mouth and shifted her legs as she sat on the kitchen counter.

"I mean, there's not really a listing for them in the local paper."

"Sarcasm duly noted," she said as she chewed the fruit, "and unappreciated."

"Apologies," he said before he continued, "anyway, Cara was practically born to be a sub. We met at a BDSM party. One much like The Underground where you met Elena."

Letty nodded, acknowledging the memory.

"She immediately attached herself to me. She didn't ask questions, didn't defy me at any turn and she trusted that I would keep her safe."

"So, if she was such a great sub, why did it end?"

"I told you, she wanted more. She began to ask me my opinions on marriage, children. I could sense what was happening. So, I broke off our arrangement. She was devastated, naturally, but I kept tabs on her. I encouraged her to go back to school, get a degree. She did. Cara got a great job offer in Arizona and then got married. I felt like my job, so to speak, was over after that."

Letty poked at a green grape with the fork in her hand. "It's hard hearing about your past relationships. They seem intense. But, I understand this wasn't your fault. None of it is."

"Whose fault, then?"

"Elena's."

Dominic smiled. "Never letting that go?"

"Not on your life, Toretto."

"I'll admit, you've been opening my eyes to many things, but there are darker evils in the world."

"Still, she's pretty dark."

Dominic rounded the kitchen island and stood at the counter in front of Letty. She looked up to him, her eyelids fluttered and her heart skipped a beat.

 _God, he was handsome. And so broken._

"Can we go to bed? I just… need to," he quietly finished, "to hold you."

Putting down her fork, she put her arms up like a child asking to be picked up. Dominic was taken aback for a moment.

But they both agreed, they'd give each other what they needed. Letty could be submissive when necessary. Except this time, for Letty, it didn't feel like she was being submissive. She felt like she needed this too.

Dominic picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

He carried her through her new home, and towards their bedroom. He placed her gently in bed and turned the lights off before climbing in bed, facing her and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry all of this happened. I truly am. I failed to protect you and I'm sorry. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for that."

"You're not a god, Dominic. You can't be everywhere at once. You can't stop everything bad from happening. You're just as human as the rest of us."

He was quiet. Dominic was used to snapping his fingers or raising his voice and things happening. That kind of power could make any man forget who they truly were. It was clear he was still learning just how human he truly was.


	22. Part XXII

_Part XXII_

"She said you stopped writing to her. That's what made her come here. What did you write to her? What could you possibly have left to say?"

They were having a late brunch in the dining room of the penthouse. Letty's moods had been swinging back and forth from loving to inquisitive to frustrated and back since she'd waken up. Dominic had been patient, listening and answering her questions, kissing her when she needed kissing and backing off when she needed space. She was both inquisitive _and_ angry at this moment.

"Just that I was proud of her for getting her life on track. Things of that nature."

"That's it?"

"I gave her life advice, love advice when I felt it was appropriate."

"Why?"

"Just because our agreement stopped, doesn't mean I stopped being her dom. They need guidance until they can move on to another Master. I still wanted her to be safe and happy and healthy. I would guide her until she was."

"But she'd already met her husband years ago. Why didn't you stop writing then?"

"Like I said," Dominic sipped his orange juice, "they need guidance until they move on to another Master. Another Dominant."

"And Vanilla Guy isn't a Dom?"

"There's no Dom but me, baby." He joked, trying to lighten the mood. Letty was not amused. "Sorry. No, he's not. But she realized she just needed someone to love her and someone to take care of her. And Vanilla Guy did that for her."

"And what did you do for her?"

"Everything but love her." He smiled so softly that it physically pained Letty to continue being angry with him.

Letty stabbed a slice of mango with her fork and Dominic grinned. He knew he had her back.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"I would never."

She pointed the punctured fruit at him and squinted one eye. "Oh, but I think you are."

Her mood was lightening. Internally, Dominic breathed a small sigh of relief. Angry Letty frightened him. Not because when she was, her words were cold and calculating, but because he was afraid she would run off again, leaving him alone. Lighthearted Letty meant she would stay, even for just a few moments longer. And that was all he ever needed; a few moments longer. Whatever she was willing to give him, he would take and give wholly in return.

"I know better than to mock you, Holyfield. I've seen what your right hook can do."

"Mhm." She hummed, matter-of-factly, as she put the piece of fruit in her mouth.

"Look, Leticia, I don't want to have to constantly apologize for my past. I almost never want to talk about it. But you're my future. You are the be all, end all of Dominic Toretto. So, if you need reassurance that you're the only one for me, I'm going to be here to give it to you."

Letty silently chewed her food. When she sat back and folded her arms across her chest, Dominic raised his eyebrows. "You're stupid, you know?"

"Am I?" Now, he was amused. "Why is that?"

"For not wanting to fall in love until now."

"Ah," he said, nodding his head, "baby, I was just waiting for you."

Letty's pretended to be shocked. "You think you're so smooth don't you?"

He nodded and shrugged a shoulder, indifferent

* * *

It was… oddly familiar, moving in with Dominic. Letty expected that she'd walk around on eggshells not sure which rooms she could enter and which ones she was forbidden from. She had been there officially for about three weeks, when Dominic had caught her standing in front of yet another closed door in the penthouse, deep in thought.

"You won't know what's inside unless you open it." He said from behind her, making her jump a little.

Letty turned the knob and pushed the door open to reveal yet another guest room. This one, she was sure, was different than the others. It was way more spacious and personable, complete in warm tones and an electric fireplace on the west wall. The same wainscoting continued throughout this room and yet another crystal chandelier. There was a door on the right which Letty assumed led to an en-suite bathroom. Where a four poster bed would have sat, was now an enormous empty space.

She turned to look at Dominic, a question on her face.

"It's in the beginning stages of being emptied and rebuilt."

"Into what?"

"An office."

"For you?"

"For you." He replied. "It was going to be a surprise, but you're a curious little cat."

"For me?"

"You start grad school in a few weeks. You'll need somewhere to complete your assignments in peace and quiet. Someplace where even I won't be a disturbance."

"You didn't have to do this."

"I know. I wanted to."

"Thank you." She said, before another question clouded her expression. "What was it before? Another bedroom?"

"More or less."

"That's not an answer."

"It used to be Mia's room. She doesn't come to visit anymore. Not since she found out about Elena." He shrugged one shoulder, trying to appear unaffected, but he was clearly saddened by the thought. Letty put her hand on his arm.

"She loves you. You know that."

He smiled down at her, removing her hand from his arm and putting it around his neck, followed by the other.

"Where were you going before you found me here?"

"To talk to Luke."

"Luke?"

"His room is at the end of the hall."

"Wait, Luke lives here?"

Dominic laughed. "Well, where else did you think he lived?"

"I don't know. In abandoned military barracks. In the Batcave? I have no clue. He's so mysterious."

"Luke is far from mysterious. He just has a quiet demeanor when you're around. Out of respect for me, I think. Get a few glasses of scotch in him, and he's telling you story after story of his glory days with the LAPD and SWAT."

Letty smiled. "He's nice to me."

"Not too nice, I hope."

"We didn't really like each other the first time we met. Or the second time. But I think we have a bit of an understanding now."

"I'm sure you'll be besties in no time." Dominic appeased.

* * *

 _One week later…_

 _The Penthouse_

Dominic and Leticia were sitting together in the informal living room. Letty watched television while Dominic typed away on his computer. Letty's phone buzzed on the table in front of them. She reached up and her brows knitted together as she read the home screen.

He looked up from his computer, gauging her reaction. "Who is it?"

"My mother. It's a text. She said Declan Shaw is at her house right now."

"Call her."

"Dom?"

"Call her, Leticia. Now."

Letty rapped the screen of her phone a few times and then held it to her ear. "Straight to voicemail."

"Again." Dominic commanded.

She attempted to reach her mother again. "Same thing."

He abruptly stood from the couch and headed towards his study for his phone. "Hobbs, your contacts in New York, call them. I need a team at Lana's house and I need them there as of ten minutes ago. I also need the company jet fueled and ready to go in an hour."

He stood at his desk, opening his MacBook and typing, furiously. That's where Letty found him.

"Dom, what's going on? What are you doing?"

"Making sure your mom is safe. Pack a bag and be ready in twenty minutes."

Letty headed to the room that she had, only mere hours before, agreed to now share with Dominic Toretto. The clothes and hygiene products she'd previously left were enough to get her through a few days in New York. Anything she didn't have, they could buy. When she was done packing her own back, she threw together a quick bag for Dominic as well. In less than twenty minutes, she was back downstairs, waiting for Dominic.

"I don't care. She is my family now and I will go to the ends of the earth to make sure she is safe." He was saying into his phone. "Call me with an update."

Spotting Letty, he gave a small smile. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Have you heard anything about my mom?"

"Not yet, but we'll be there in no time at all."

His phone chimed. "Hobbs is tracking her phone. It's still at her condo."

Letty nodded again, but didn't speak.

"What do you need right now, Let? Tell me and it's yours."

She never thought she would say it, but her mouth opened:

"My mom."

For a split second, Dominic looked helpless. He pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. "I'm working on it."

* * *

The entire flight to New York was stressful for Letty. Halfway through, Dominic walked into the small bathroom, his phone to his ear and when he returned, he was pensive. Every few minutes, he checked his phone, waiting for more updates. Meanwhile, Letty tried her mother's phone again and again to no avail.

"Let." His voice pulled her from her reverie. He was standing in the doorway to the private bedroom on the plane. He nodded towards the room, summoning her. She untangled her legs from the throw blanket and stood from the couch, crossing the distance between them.

He shut the door behind them.

"Sit."

She sat on the comfy bed and Dominic crouched before her, taking her hands into his own. "Luke's New York team went to your mom's house. She wasn't there."

"What?"

"It looks like there may have been some sort of struggle."

" _What_?" Letty's vision started blurring. Her breathing became shallow and her hand squeezed Dominic's.

"They're looking for her. They'll find her. I promise."

When they landed, there was an SUV waiting, Hobbs got into the driver's seat and reached over to check the glove compartment. He got out and spoke with Dominic for no more than thirty seconds. They appeared to argue with Dominic negating something, shaking his head once and then hopping into the backseat with Letty.

Getting to Lana's condo was the longest hour of Letty's life. Hobbs had barely stopped the car when Letty pushed open the door and hopped out, running into the main lobby. She headed straight to the elevators with Dominic right behind her.

Letty fixed her glasses and her fingers drummed against the handrail in the elevator. Dominic never took his eyes off of her. There was nothing he could say. He could only focus his attention on helping to find Lana.

The elevator dinged their arrival and when they exited, it was no mystery which condo was Lana's. There were two men standing outside of her front door, talking in hushed voices. One more came to the door and said something to the others before all three headed back inside.

Dominic and Letty made their way down the hall and into the condo.

"Mr. Toretto. Rooms are clear. There's no sign of the owner of the condo."

The first thing Letty noticed was the two chairs and a shattered teacup on the floor. Letty's heart sank. More than one scenario ran through her mind. What business did Declan Shaw have with her mother? Why had there been a struggle? Where the fuck had he taken her mother?

"Dom." Letty choked out. She grabbed his arm to steady herself.

A loud thump came from the next room. Everyone froze. Two men, who Letty assumed were off-duty cops, and Hobbs drew guns and Dominic stepped forward, shielding Letty's body with his own.

"You said you did a thorough check." Hobbs questioned.

"We were coming off a seventy-two hour shift when you called." One answered.

As they started towards the room, another loud thud sounded. And then another.

When they entered the room, Hobbs nodded his head to the right and then the left, signaling the other two men to search.

 _Thump! Thump!_

A door that looked as if it led to a small pantry moved. A door stopper had been placed under the door jam and Hobbs noticed it first. He kicked it with his foot and turned the knob, the other two men aiming their guns at the door.

Hobbs opened it and they were all greeted with a gagged Declan Shaw. He was sitting on the floor of the pantry, his hands bound behind his back.

"Declan?" Letty breathed. "What the fuck?"

Hobbs tugged at the designer scarf that had been tied tightly around his mouth.

"Where's Lana?" He inquired.

"I don't know."

"Do better." Dominic threatened.

"I have no fucking idea where she is. That bitch drugged me and next thing I know, I'm waking up in here."

On cue, Letty's phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out, not recognizing the number. "Hello?" Her expression changed from confused to relieved. "Mom? Are you okay?" There was a pause in the conversation. "Where are you?"

"Hobbs." Dominic said. Hobbs nodded, understanding the message. He took Letty's free hand and pulled her out of the room as she spoke with her mother. He sat her on her mother's couch. "Okay. We're coming to get you. What room?"

Dominic waited until Letty finished the phone call.

"How is she?"

"Afraid."

"Where is she?"

"The W hotel in Manhattan."

He took her hand, and pulled her up. "Come."

"Hobbs!"

Luke rounded the corner, looking at Dom expectantly. "Where?"

"W Hotel."

"Let's move." He told Dom. "Stasiak, I want answers by twenty-one-hundred."

"Yes, sir!" A voice replied.

The three of them headed out of the apartment and down to the SUV. Crossing through to Manhattan, Letty's knee bounced nonstop and she kept cleaning her glasses for lack of something better to focus her unused attention on. Dominic placed a calming hand on her knee. When she turned to look at him, he was typing singlehandedly on his phone.

"She's safe. It's okay." He reassured her, still not looking up from his phone.

"I just don't understand why she had to move to New York. She was doing fine in Los Angeles."

He stopped typing and finally looked at her, his thumb rubbing circles on her thigh.

"Perhaps she wanted a fresh start."

"A new city to con the same type of men into giving her what she wants? That's not a fresh start. That's a new con."

Dominic dropped his phone into his lap then. "Have you ever thought that maybe she did what she did to make sure you had good opportunities to _be_ somebody?"

Letty got quiet. She simply turned her head to look at the passing city through the tinted windows.

"It's just a thought." He removed his hand from her lap, and Letty instantly missed the feeling. "You know your mother's story better than me."

* * *

"Mom, what the hell happened?"

After finally reaching the W hotel, Dominic, Leticia and Luke found her room, easily.

 _Shittt security protocol,_ Hobbs had commented before apologizing to Letty for his language.

Lana ordered coffee for everyone and when it arrived, they took it into the sitting room.

"Declan showed up out of nowhere. He made it clear, albeit politely, that he had come to get back at Letty. He felt like you ruined the deal between him, his brother and Dominic. I was able to send you one text when he wasn't looking, but he caught me and took my phone. I don't know what he did with it. It wasn't in his pockets when I locked him in the pantry.

"Anyway, I wasn't sure if he planned on kidnapping me and holding me until Dominic felt forced to cut a deal with him, or if he'd ransom me for money. So, I had to think quickly. He was being polite, despite the gun he had on me—."

"A _what_?" Letty interjected.

"Don't interrupt. It's rude."

Lefty rolled her eyes, gesturing with her hand for Lana to continue.

"Anyhow, he was being polite, so I figured I should be too. I offered him a cup of Earl Grey. He accepted. Told me not to get creative with the knives in the kitchen. So, I used a _spoon_ to crush up two of my sleeping pills and a Vicodin." Lana shrugged, clearly pleased with herself. "When he started to get hazy, he knew what I had done. He stood, the chair fell. The gun dropped from his hand and he tried to lunge at me, but he just bowled right over. After I picked up the fun and clunked him over the head once, of course."

"Good girl." Dominic praised. Lana's face lit up.

"Lana, where's the gun now?" Hobbs asked.

"In my purse." She replied, disgusted that she'd touched it.

"My fear now is that he'll send someone after you. You'll come stay with us."

"She'll _what_?!" Letty yelped.

"I'll _what_?" Lana asked at the same time.

"You will stay with us. Does early hearing loss run in your family? I need to know for my future heirs."

"Your _what_?!" Letty exclaimed again.

There was too much happening at once. She stood from her seat, determined to put her foot down.

"She'll be protected and we'll be able to keep an eye on her. Make sure she stays out of trouble." He winked at Lana, who blushed.

 _She actually fucking blushed!_

"Besides, weren't you just telling me that you wanted your mother," he paused so Letty caught his meaning, "to come visit?"

Letty sighed, remembering how she felt not being able to get to her mom quick enough. That had been torture. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before saying "yes" through gritted teeth. Letty was never one to admit that she needed or wanted her mother. But Dominic was right.

Yet again.

"Great. Then it's settled. Lana, we'll have your things packed up and brought to LA." Dominic pulled his cell phone from his pocket and excused himself to make a call.

"What about my condo? My friends?"

"We'll have a cleaning woman there tonight and as far as your friends," Hobbs replied, knowing full well that they were not her true friends, "tell them your daughter's boyfriend is flying you out to see your daughter on his private jet. I'm sure that will have them buzzing for days."

"That's true. They were buzzing last time!" Lana replied, suddenly excited.

Letty was still standing in shock that all of this was happening when Dominic returned.

"Are we all set?"

"What are we waiting for?" Lana inquired of him.

"That's the spirit." He held his arm out for Lana to take and Letty gaped. When Lana looped her arm under his, Letty slapped her hand against her own forehead.

"This is nuts. Is this nuts or what?" Letty asked of Hobbs. He put his hands up.

"No comment."

"You'll have to forgive the appearance of the west wing. We are going through a renovation process to install Letty's new office." Dominic was saying.

 _There's nothing wrong with the fucking west wing,_ Letty wanted to shout.

"Well, we'll just have to stay in the _east_ wing, now won't we?" Lana responded.

"Fuck me sideways." Letty said to herself and followed _Thing One_ and _Thing Two_ out of the hotel room.


	23. Part XXIII

_A/N: You know how hard it is to write a mutual masturbation scene? Well, ya girl (me) does._

 ** _Part XXIII_**

Letty had won, and to be frank, she hadn't even known they were playing a game until about Friday night.

It started on a Sunday, the evening before classes were to commence. Letty was a nervous wreck, wondering whether or not graduate school was even _for_ her. Dominic noticed she that wasn't herself, of course, and by seven that night, he turned off the television, took her hand and pulled her to their bedroom. Stripping her naked, he commanded that she lie in bed on her stomach and close her eyes while he prepared the room for relaxation. She did as she was told and heard him moving around and tried her best to relax. Five minutes past, but she was still a fidgeting mess, until she started to smell the soft vanilla and lavender fragrances.

"Open your eyes."

He filled every table in the room with candles and had dimmed the lights. His shirt was off and he was smiling down at her from the side of the bed. There were two small bottles of massage oil on the bedside table, each a different scent for different types of relaxation.

"You need to relax. So I'm going to help you."

He got into the bed and proceeded to give Letty the greatest massage she'd ever received. His firms hands worked their way from her neck and shoulders, down her back, spending just the right amount of time on her ass to make her squirm for a different reason. She could _feel_ him smirking but she didn't care. The man had the hands of a god. He parted the globes of her ass and pressed his thumb around the hole of her ass, even massaging there. Letty groaned and when he got to her thighs, she was seeping with want. His thumbs stroked the sides of her pussy and downward. When he reached her feet, she was ready to lift up onto her knees and tell him to take her nice and slow from behind. But he finished the massage, laid beside her and then pulled her naked body close to him own. His hard cock poked against the top of her ass and she wanted to kill him.

Monday and Tuesday were uneventful. She woke him up by pressing her ass into his morning wood, but he just pulled her close and whispered sweet sentiments into her ear. He told her to own the hallways and lecture halls and to charm the fuck out of her professors. At the end of the day, they had dinner with Lana and they all spoke about their days. Dominic noticed Letty taking particular interest in _him_ across the dinner table, and he wanted to push the dishes to the floor and fuck her directly in the center. But he held fast.

By Thursday, Letty's body was on fire. She realized that somehow he had set forth a heat cycle in her body without ever touching her. She nearly came whenever she walked into a room where he was. He wanted her too. _So fucking bad._ But he was better at hiding how much. At breakfast that morning, he'd come into the kitchen, fresh from the gym, and looked at Letty bent over in the fridge. She was rummaging through the crisper, trying to decide between an apple and an orange for her midday snack. He got hard as rock the longer he stared at her ass. He cleared his throat and she stood to her full height, shocked that he was mere centimeters from her. Reaching past her, he grabbed the orange juice off of the door of the refrigerator. Her gaze flickered down his chest and back up to his face. He put the orange juice back in the fridge and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the gym."

He had discipline, that was for sure. But what he was refraining from, Letty had no clue. _Was he punishing himself? Or her? Why?_

By Friday, Letty had two lectures to attend and only one ounce of patience left with Dominic Toretto. It was his fault, really. He had gotten her addicted to sex with him. The way he touched her and manipulated her body in ways she never thought possible.

"If he wants to play, then we'll play." She muttered haughtily to herself as she squeezed into her skinny jeans. And then realization hit her like a ton of bricks. The brunette literally slapped her hand to her own forehead. "It's a game."

In class, Letty zoned out. She tried to look back on the past week and figure out the reason and rules of the game they were playing. _What lesson was he teaching?_ There was always a lesson when it came to him. For the life of her, she couldn't figure it out.

Little had she known, it all started on Sunday.

Friday evening when Dominic came home, she had showered and dried her hair. Letty had a shit-ton of assignments to complete and she had every plan of finishing them in her new office.

In underwear and a tank top, Letty grabbed her messenger bag and laptop. When she opened the bedroom door, Dominic was walking in. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Hi." She sidestepped him and smacked his butt on the way out. "Bye."

"Where are you off to, looking so—?" He trailed off, his vocabulary completely disappointing him.

"My office." She held up her laptop as proof. Dom nodded his head, distracted. His eyes followed her perfect little ass down the hall until she turned right. He blew air out of his mouth and wrenched his tie from around his neck. He had to hit the gym.

Instead, after he showered, Dominic threw on a pair of gray joggers and headed to the kitchen. There was leftover Chinese carry-out in the fridge that he knew better than to reheat. And it appeared that Letty and Hobbs had been grocery shopping. He didn't know what he wanted so, he used it as an excuse to bother Letty.

He knocked timidly and when permitted him entrance.

"What should we do about dinner?"

He opened the door to find Letty sitting Native-American-style on her desk chair, typing away at her laptop. A pencil between the fingers on her right hand and her glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose. Letty stopped typing and looked towards the door.

"I'd kill my mother for some of your lobster ravioli."

"That's not funny." He scolded, but Letty could tell he was trying not to laugh. She shrugged a shoulder and went back to her work. Dominic idled in the doorway of her office. She felt him lingering there and she smirked.

"Anything else, Mr. Toretto?"

"Garlic bread?" He asked, for lack of anything better to say.

"Yes, sir." Letty replied in her sweetest voice.

He stifled a groan. _Fuck_ , he thought, _now that she's playing, she's not playing fair._

"White or red wine?"

"Vodka tonic."

His brows raised. "Coming right up."

He shut the door behind him and headed back to the kitchen to prepare dinner. He had three scotch and sodas as he cooked. Forty minutes later, when the food was finally in the oven, he wiped his hands on a dish towel and made Letty's drink. And another for himself.

He knocked again.

"Come in."

He entered, shutting the door behind him.

She was standing in the middle of the floor, an open book and highlighter in her hand, pacing as she read. He walked towards his girlfriend, placing the drink in her hand. She took it, without looking up from her reading.

"So," he began, uncharacteristically shifting from one foot to the other, "how's it going?"

"I thought this was supposed to be a place where I could do work unbothered even by you." She playfully inquired. He grinned and she still hadn't looked up from her reading.

"I'll go."

"I didn't say you had to." Finally her brown eyes found his and she gave him a wink. The jig was up. She knew he couldn't stay away from her. This new room just gave him new surfaces to fuck her on.

"It's going, I guess." Closing the book and taking a sip from her drink, Letty looked at a shirtless Dom. "I can't believe I'm doing this shit again for a piece of paper with my name on it."

"It's more than that, and you know it."

"But it's the first week and it's already overwhelming. If I fail, I'm wasting your money."

"Fuck the money. If you fail, it's because you wanted to, because _you_ chose to."

She sighed and tossed her book and highlighter onto the desk.

"Do you need another massage?" He smirked, drinking from his glass. A shiver ran down her spine and then stilled. Her demeanor changed as she remembered the game. Posture straightened, right eyebrow cocked.

"No thanks." She told him, rounding the large couch and choosing instead to sit on the edge of the leather chair closest to the electric fireplace. Letty placed her drink on the table between them. "I can do it myself."

He was beyond intrigued.

She spread her legs wide. Her right hand started at her knee and stroked its way down her inner thigh and back.

He sat on the couch opposite her, took a sip from his drink and watched. Her left hand did the same and kept creeping upwards, under her shirt. She squeezed her own breasts and her eyes closed briefly as she let her head roll back gently. Dominic gulped down the remnants of his scotch and soda and sat the glass on the table. He leaned back further on the couch. He rested his left elbow on the arm of the sofa and tilted his head against his fist. His right hand went to rock hard cock that had been begging for attention since Sunday. Letty opened her eyes in time to see his strong hand grabbed the bulge in his pants. His bottom lip caught between his teeth as if he tried to contain any sounds of pleasure.

Both of her hands worked over her breasts, alternating between squeezing the soft flesh and pinching her own nipples. She teased herself for Dominic's entertainment, knowing she had to hold out just a little longer than he did.

"Do _you_ need a massage?" She asked. Her voice wasn't her own. It was huskier than normal and Dominic could've come right then just listening to it.

"No thanks," he mocked, "I can do it myself."

"Show me."

He pulled himself out of his pants. Letty sucked in a breath. There it was. The cock that launched a thousand ships and brought upon the constant war between Leticia's mind, body and soul. While she knew Dominic self-served, she never thought she'd get a chance to actually see it happen. It was sexy as hell and she couldn't stop her right hand from traveling straight down to the waistband of her panties. It slipped between and she loaned loudly when she felt her own slick core. Rubbing the sides of her pussy between her fingers, Letty watched as Dominic used to thick pre-cum at the top of his dick to lubricate his shaft. Up and down his hand stroked and it took everything in her not to get up and run to him and take him into her mouth.

Letty slid her fingers through her drenched folds, the base of her palm firmly massaging her her clit.

"Fuck."

Dominic could hear how wet she was. The noises coming from behind the black veil of her parties was enough to drive him mad. He needed to see what she was doing.

"Take off your panties." His gruff voice commanded. Instead of following his orders, Letty simply used her left hand to pull her panties to the side to give him a peek.

"Shit." He groaned and his hand jacked a little faster. She had pressed three fingers into her cunt and was pounding them in and out quickly.

"Does it feel good?" He asked.

" _So_. _Fucking_. _Good_." She choked out.

He wanted to run to her and ram his cock inside of her, to feel every pulsation, every contraction of her walls. He squeezed harder on his manhood and tried to keep his eyes open. But when her spread legs started to quiver and her fingers rubbed her clit quickly, he couldn't stop what was about to happen. He jerked his cock at the same pace as Letty's probing fingers.

" _Mmnh_." She moaned. Her eyes closed and his name fell from her lips. That coupled with the wet sounds and visuals of her furiously stroking her own pussy, Dominic lost it.

" _Uhn_! _Fuck_!" He shouted and Letty's eyes opened just in time to see thick white jets of come land on his stomach. He used his thumb and pointer finger to slowly milk every ounce of his orgasm. He cock jumped when he released it and his eyes closed.

"Christ, Letty." He laughed.

He had lost, but fuck, it didn't feel like it. Closing her legs, Letty gracefully stood to her feet. She sauntered over to her boyfriend.

"Wash your hands." She whispered in his ear and then kissed his cheek. "Dinner's almost ready."

He grinned.

"Well played, Miss Ortiz."

"But first," she turned and bent over the coffee table, one foot on the floor and one knee on the wooden surface.

She didn't have to say anything else. Dominic jumped up from his spot on the couch and positioned himself behind her. He pulled her panties to the side again, lifted one foot to rest on the table and unceremoniously sank into her depths.

He gave her everything he had been wanting to give her all week. And she took it with great pleasure that she shouted off of the walls.

"You're too tight, Let." That was his way of telling her that after his long, god forsaken week of torture, there was no way he would last any longer.

"Thank me for being a gracious winner."

"Fuck. Thank you." He pounded into her, gripping her ass so tightly, she was sure to feel his handprints there for days.

"Thank you, what?"

His motions sputtered. She _really_ wanted to play, did she?

"Thank you, Mistress."

"Good boy."

"Fuck!" He came. Hard. Shooting everything he had into Leticia's womb. His body wouldn't stop stroking. He had so much more to give her. "Fuck, I love you."

And that, Letty discovered, was her her kink. She came undone, clenching around him and enjoying the first of multiple orgasms. Her body pushed back onto his cock, not wanting the feeling to end. Even when she saw stars in front of her eyes.

When the orgasm finally stopped, they both sagged heavily onto the table that groaned under their weight.

"Fuck." Letty laughed.

"Tell me about it." He half-chuckled, half-panted.

* * *

"So, Letty," Lana began, "how was your first week of classes?"

"It was a lot of information to process, but I can handle it."

 _Holy fuck_ , she mused, _that's what this game was about._

Dominic saw the epiphany all over her face and the pleased grin on his face was enough to make Cheshire Cat jealous.

Sunday night she had been a whiny mess.

" _Maybe I'll just take a year off." Letty said_

" _You're not taking a year off."_

" _You're not my father."_

" _I'm not the paternal type, but I'd love to hear you call me Daddy."_

 _Letty gave a disbelieving scoff. "That's number one on my 'never gonna happen' list."_

" _Really?_ That's _number one?"_

" _Not the point." She whined. "I think I just need a vacation or something. And_ then _maybe start grad school."_

"That _is number one on my 'not gonna allow to happen' list."_

" _Really?_ That's _number one?" She mocked. "I thought it'd be like anal or something."_

 _He smirked. And Letty realized it was because it wasn't on his list. Her jaw dropped._

" _Why?"_

" _Why not anal?"_

" _Why can't I take a year off?"_

" _Because it's not what you really want."_

" _You don't know what I want."_

" _Do you? Since graduation you've been telling me how you're going to take my clients away from me. School gets you there. Smart women are the most dangerous women." Dominic's face softened. "But you know what," he put his hands up, "you're a grown woman. You can make your own decisions."_

" _Don't do that!"_

" _Let you have your way?"_

" _Okay, numero uno,_ let me _?!"_

" _Poor choice of words. Apologies. Y numero dos?"_

" _Don't try to use reverse psychology on me."_

" _Did it work?"_

 _She put a hand on her forehead. "Are we fighting?"_

" _Is that what you want?"_

" _Now you're being an ass."_

" _I told you before, name calling only makes me want you more."_

" _Kiss my—."_

" _Lips?" He reached out and pulled one of her crossed arms away from her chest and helped her up from the couch. "We're not fighting. You just need to relax."_

" _I can't."_

" _This isn't like you." He kissed the top of her head. "Come on, let's go to bed."_

Letty had known what she wanted all week. She wanted an intense release from Dominic Toretto. An explosion that would take the tension from her body so she could breathe easier when it came to everything else. All she had to do was say it and manifest it.

That was the game. Getting Letty to remember who she was. Getting her to remember that when she spoke, people would fucking listen. All she had to do was demand what she wanted.

"I never doubted for a minute that you could. You're my greatest accomplishment."

Letty's heart swelled with pride. Lana had never been her favorite person in the world. And most days, she was too embarrassed about what her mother did to even pick up the phone to call her. Maybe Dominic had been right.

" _Have you ever thought that maybe she did what she did to make sure you had good opportunities to_ be _somebody?"_

"Thanks, mom. For everything."

Lana looked stunned.

Dominic, at the head of the table, put a forkful of lobster ravioli in his mouth, looking as gratified as ever.

* * *

Dominic pressed two fists into the mattress on Letty's side of the bed, reading the paper in front of her.

"Internships? Already?"

"Internships already." Letty confirmed. She looked up at him, putting a hand on his cheek. "Hey."

"Hi."

"I haven't seen your face all day. Kiss me."

So he did.

"I have something to tell you."

His head dropped to her shoulder, kissing the soft skin he found there.

"I'm listening."

He kissed a trail across the expanse of collarbone. Her eyes closed and she placed one hand on the back of his head.

"One of my assigned internships…" she began. His lips touched her neck and a moan escaped her lips.

"Mhm." He urged her on.

"...is at RT Technologies."

His lips stopped. He pulled away just enough to look into her eyes.

"What?"

"I don't get to pick them."

"I know."

"Look, I know it's your rival company, but I—."

"It's fine. As long as you don't reveal any company secrets." He told her, rubbing her hair and pushing a few locks behind her ears before kissing her forehead.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a cold shower."

He was mad.

Letty rolled her eyes. She shoved her internship assignments away from her angrily and leaned back against the headboard. "Shit."

* * *

A knock.

"Enter." Dominic permitted.

Letty entered. Wearing one of his v-neck shirts and a pair of his boxer-briefs.

 _And was that his secret favorite hoodie that he hid in the back of his closet?_

He inhaled audibly through his nostrils.

 _Damn, she looked good in his clothes._

"What's wrong?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"Fashion."

He smiled. "If I recall, you were the one that was assistant manager at Neiman's."

"Yeah, but—."

"Is this about your internship?"

She nodded.

"And you want to what? Fit in?"

"I just think it's time to grow up a little. Fashionably, I mean. I can't wear skinnies and tank tops forever."

"Says who? You can still wear them. Just dress them up a little more."

"Yeah, but how?"

"I'll tell you what: I will clear my schedule on Tuesday for a shopping spree. How's that sound?"

"A little _Pretty Woman_."

"Don't tell me you still have this prostitute complex."

She shrugged one shoulder. "Maybe a little."

"Then why didn't you ask Mia or Gisele?"

"Because—." _I wanted you._ "Okay. I'll ask Gisele." She started to take her leave.

"No. Let—. That's not what I—."

The door clicked shut. She was mad.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Fuck."

 _What the fuck was happening?_


	24. Part XXIV

_Part XXIV_

Dominic found Letty into the kitchen. She was making tea. Two mugs were set out.

"Mom, you want chamomile or green tea?" She called over her shoulder.

"Chamomile." Lana's voice came from the dining room.

"May I have a cup?" He asked her. Her brown orbs found his and without responding, opened the cabinet and pulled out another mug.

"You were mean." She grumbled.

"I didn't mean to be. That wasn't my intention. I'm sorry."

"Is this because I got assigned to intern at Roman's company?"

He sighed. "Maybe. I just—."

"What? I told you I didn't _pick_ his company."

"I just want you near me all the time."

"You _need_ to _protect_ me all the time." She corrected.

"I'm working on that."

"Which is why I'm going back to my apartment for the agreed eight days."

"Let, come on."

"Also, I think we're starting to drive each other insane."

"Well, you were doing that long before we decided to cohabitate." He grinned.

"Back at you, Toretto."

The tea kettle started to whistle. Letty removed it from the heat and poured the boiling water into the three separate mugs.

"You know what I think?"

"I'm _breathless_ to know." Letty uttered theatrically.

"I think we're not having enough sex."

That made Letty laugh. And loudly.

"You know you _would_ think that. Any man would."

He shrugged, grinning. "I'm just saying, we're used to making love at the drop of a dime. In any room. On any table or chair or wall or floor that we please." He cornered her. His hands gripping the counter on either side of her, voice low and seductive. "But you've been afraid that your mother will walk in."

 _Well, he wasn't wrong._

"What if she does?"

Dominic looked over his shoulder towards the dining area. He moved one of his hands to her left breast and squeezed gently.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, her eyes widening.

His hand moved down her torso. "Do you remember your safe word?"

Her lashes fluttered. "Sweet."

"Good girl."

Dom's hand reached his boxer-briefs that she wore and slipped under the waistband. When the tips of his fingers reached her sex, Letty inhaled through her nose.

"Where are your manners?" He uttered. "Ask your mother if she wants sugar or cream?"

"Mom?" She called. Dominic's fingers slid through the sudden wetness between her legs and she gripped the counter. "Do you want sugar or—?"

He slipped two fingers inside of her.

"Cream." She choked out. Her knees nearly gave out, but Dominic leveraged his muscular thigh between her legs.

"Just a teaspoon of sugar."

"Okay."

"Now, ask me." His ever-present secret smirk in full effect.

"Sugar," her eyes closed as he stroked a little quicker, "or cream?"

His left hand touched her cheek and his thumb lifted her head to meet his own. Her eyes opened and when his fingers shifted their focus on her clit, he politely told her to:

"Cream, please."

* * *

 _Balenciaga, Tuesday, 3:14PM_

Letty had left her calendar open on her Mac in her office when she left for her apartment. He hadn't been snooping, technically. He just missed her.

Dominic strolled through the store, holding a hand up to the ladies who were eager to help him. Gisele's eyes lit up when she saw him. He quickly put his finger to his lips, silencing her from ruining his surprise.

"Where is she?" He whispered. Gisele pointed to the second dressing room that was covered by a large, beautiful tapestry. She stood from her chair and he pressed his cheek against either of hers before taking a seat beside her.

"Okay, Gisele this is not what I had in mind when I said business—." Her voice caught in her throat when she saw him. His eyes trailed up her bare legs and took in the black bodycon dress. It had a high neck and no sleeves as looked as if it was designed for her and her only.

"Wow." He breathed.

Gisele grinned cheekily, motioning with her hand. "Give us a spin."

"Yes, _morena_ , give us a spin." He eyes sparkled with mischief.

She hesitantly started to turn around in the dress.

"Oh, fuck." He muttered under his breath.

That was his reaction to the open back of the dress. When she turned back around, he cleared his throat and dragged a hand down his face. He was attempting to discipline his features so that he gave nothing away.

Gisele turned to him and then back to Letty.

"Well, it appears we have at least one winner today." She commented. "How many more outfits do you have in there?"

"Three more to try on."

The tall brunette looked at her watch. "Well, I have a lunch date, so I'm going to get going."

"No you don't. With who?" Letty asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"If you must know, his name is Han."

That caught Dominic's attention. "Han Lue?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"I'd like to. Could you arrange a double date night?" He asked Gisele.

"Do you think anyone ever says no to me?" She asked, saucily.

"Do you think anyone ever says no to _me_?" He shot back.

"Okay, there's not enough room in the whole state for both of your egos." Letty interjected.

Both of them shrugged.

"Since you asked so nicely," Gisele told him, "I'll make it happen. Letty," she turned her attention towards her friend, "I'll text you the details."

"Okay."

"Love you, mean it." Gisele kissed her fingertips and waved them at the couple as she sashayed out of view.

Dominic turned his head back to Letty.

"Are you here because you were mean and you want to make it up to me?"

"I'm here because I want to be here." He used his chin to gesture to the dressing room. "Any lingerie to try on?"

Letty's smart remark was cut short by the saleswoman who had spent the better part of the last half hour being ordered around by Gisele.

"How's it going in here? Oh wow, that looks amazing on you." She complimented.

"You think?" Letty asked, running her hands down the seams along her sides.

"We know." Dominic answered for the sales lady. "Put it in the 'to buy' pile."

"But—."

"As a matter of fact," he pulled his wallet from his pocket and handed over his credit card, "could you bring us a few more options? She's down to her last three."

"Yes," she looked at the name on the card, "Mr. Toretto, right away."

When she was out of earshot, Letty crossed her arms again and cocked an eyebrow. "You're doing it again."

"What's that?"

"Charming the panties off of every woman you meet."

He laughed, loudly. "I could open my _own_ lingerie store, then."

"It's almost like you _don't want_ to ever get laid again."

He mimed a zipper closing and locking and placed the pretend key into the breast pocket of his suit jacket.

"Good boy."

His eyes flashed.

She noticed.

Letty pointed to the ever-present bulge in his suit pants and commanded, "Down boy."

Dominic chuckled and looked down, shrugging. "You heard the boss."

"Here are a few other options. If there's anything else I can assist with, please let me know."

"Thank you."

When the sales associate took her leave once more, Letty turned back to Dominic whose eyes had never left her.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Take off your clothes."

Letty scoffed and reached up, grabbed the heavy tapestry and closed it.

Each time she tried on an outfit, she exited the fitting room and Dominic made her turn around so he could make accessory suggestions.

 _Maybe a blazer with that one. Heels or boots would be best with those. A nice necklace could set that off perfectly._

The final time, he'd told her, "I don't know if green is your color. Do they have it in black?"

"You're _definitely_ straight, right?"

He smiled and looked down the hallway to see who was around. In a swift motion, he was out of the waiting chair and inside or the dressing room. It was massive, for sure, and at least three positions ran through his mind.

"What are you doing?" She whispered as he shut the curtain.

He sat on the cushioned chaise and looked around, ignoring the question. Tapping his leg with one hand, Dom silently commanded for Letty to sit. She did as she was told. His fingertips looped around her ponytail and he tugged just slightly until her neck was exposed to him.

"I think I like you playing _Dress-Up Barbie_." His lips trailed up her neck.

"Well, take a long look because it's never happening again."

"Don't be selfish, Leticia. It's not becoming." Dom teased. His fingers found the side zipper of the dress and pulled it downwards. His skin made contact with hers and they both got chills.

"Undress for me."

Letty stood from his lap and let the top of the dress fall down her arms. Her bare breasts greeted him. Slowly, she turned around as she shimmied out of the dress, bending slightly. When the dress hit the floor, his hand hit her ass. The smack was unexpected, but she relished in it. Dom squeezed where he'd smacked and then rubbed it soothingly.

"What else do you have to try on?"

"That was all." She said, turning and placing her hands on her hips. He widened his stance and she stepped forward so he could touch her. His hands ran up her thighs.

"When are you coming home? I can't sleep without you."

"Today is day eight. I'll be there tomorrow."

"There are six guest rooms, why can't you have your freedom at the penthouse?"

"Are you reneging on our deal?"

He rested his head against her on stomach. "No," he pouted.

Letty chuckled and held his head in her hands. "You're incredibly spoiled." She told him.

"It's your own fault."

"I was thinking."

He looked up. "When aren't you?"

"Maybe my mom could take my apartment for awhile."

"Are you kicking your mom out of our house?" He laughed. His fingers absently stroked her nipples. They hardened under his touch and in return, she ran a hand down his face.

"Not exactly. I still want her to be safe."

"Well, she'll need a protective detail, then. At least until I get more information from Hobbs."

"Has he gotten anywhere with Shaw?"

"Not very far. He took his passports."

"Plural?"

Dom nodded. "As far as I can tell, he was going to ransom Lana."

"For what?"

"Money? A contract with my company? Your guess is as good as mine. He's not talking. And Hobbs can only do so much that's in the spectrum of legal."

"And what about _illegal_?"

Dominic cocked an eyebrow. "Leticia Ortiz, are you suggesting we break the law?"

"Well, if following the law isn't getting us anywhere, do we have any other options?" She looked up to the ceiling and sighed. "I just want to know if they plan on coming after my mom again."

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

He had a stalker. That much was apparent. He really wasn't sure if he should be flattered, afraid or simply annoyed. She'd started coming to his gym during his usual times and she made it clear she was there for him. The first day, he'd chalked it up to a coincidence. It was a popular gym. Half of the Los Angeles area worked out there. But day two set the wheels of his brain in motion. He had been through too much to know that two or more times made a pattern.

By day three, as he lifted three-hundred in weight, he looked her dead in her eyes, challenging her to approach him. Instead, she gave him a saucy smile and continued her run on the treadmill.

It was Thursday when he finally snapped. _What was her endgame? What did she want from him?_

He'd showered and headed out of the gym. That's when he saw her, leaning casually against his black SUV. He looked around to make sure this wasn't an ambush. But he hadn't gotten that prickly feeling that he normally got when shit was about to go down.

"It's been almost a week and you still haven't spoken to me. So, I figured I'd make the first move."

He sighed. "Don't do this."

"What's that?"

He unlocked the trunk and threw his gym bag inside and slammed it shut. "Whatever you think is going to happen, isn't. Understand?"

"Why not?"

"You know why not."

She pushed off of his car, a devious smile on her face. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed his cheek.

"Whatever you say, Luke. But I always get what I want in the end."

"Not this time, Elena."

She tapped her nose and repeated herself. "Whatever you say."

He got into the car and leaned his head against the rest. This couldn't be happening. This _crush_ that she had on him had to stop.

 _What was he supposed to tell Dominic? Why was she so infuriating? More importantly, why did she make him so fucking hard?_

* * *

"Letty?" A familiar voice made her turn around. Roman Pearce stood there with a broad smile on his face. "I thought I saw your name on my list of interns."

"Roman, it's so good to see you." She stood from the intern desk, which was really just a conference table, and gave him a hug. Letty hadn't seen him since the Valentines dance marathon.

"Rome, please."

She didn't respond, just gave a smile and a nod of acknowledgment.

"How pissed was the Almighty Dominic that I stole you away from him?"

"Oh, you have no idea. I've been warned."

He laughed, his perfect white teeth a beautiful contrast to his dark complexion. "I'm sure. He warned me too."

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely. Something about breaking my fingers one bone at a time if even a single strand of hair was out of place when you got home."

It was Letty's turn to laugh. "That sounds about right. But seriously, I don't want any special treatment. Treat me like any other intern."

"He said you'd say that." Rome replied. "Listen, I have a meeting at eleven, would you care to sit in? Take some notes on the business management end of things?"

"Oh, yes, sir. I'd be honored."

"Of course, you can't take anything back to Dominic."

"I wouldn't. I promise."

"Good. See you at eleven in conference room three."

* * *

 _Letty. Was. Fucked._ And royally so.

Roman had shook hands with a handsome Asian gentleman. Then turned to introduce Letty.

"This is one of my best and brightest interns, Letty Ortiz. Letty Ortiz, this is Han Lue."

 _Han Lue_? _Gisele's Han?_

He extended a hand. "Pleasure."

"Likewise," she responded, shaking it.

"Shall we get started?"

"Please."

"So, it's no secret that we want to buy your company. The connections you have with the Asian markets are phenomenal. As a company focused on technological advances, we recognize that the best technology comes from the Eastern World."

"True, and the Western World exploits that. They buy our technology for crumbs and then sell it for the price of an eight-course meal. So, how is your company any different?"

"To be honest, we're not looking to expand our profit margins. We're doing pretty well for ourselves, already. To us, it isn't about making more money. It's about continuing to give our customers incredible products at the prices that they're used to."

Han looked semi-impressed. He smiled. But Letty knew that smile. She'd seen it often when she sat in meetings with Dominic. That was the smile of a man who'd just won a poker game. Han reached towards the middle of the table and took a handful of dried apricot chips from a bowl. "Don't bullshit me, Rome."

Rome's broad smile got a little less broad. "A company that doesn't want to expand their profit margins? You trying to feed me a bullshit sandwich?"

Letty winced. It wasn't looking good for Roman.

"Excuse my language." Han said to Letty.

She shrugged one shoulder. "I've heard bullshit before."

Han smiled and jutted his chin in her direction. "What do you think?"

"Me?" She asked, pointing to herself.

"Yes, you."

"I'm new, so I haven't had a chance to go over the company's financials." Letty admitted. "However, whether or not RT Technologies wants to expand its profit margins is irrelevant. It won't stop you from, what I can only assume, will be a nice payday."

"In other words, shut the hell up and take the money?" He asked, popping the last piece of dried fruit into his mouth.

"Your words, not mine."

His smug face was beginning to piss her off. And he could tell.

"I like you." Han turned his attention back to Roman. "What are we talking here?"

"Seven figures."

 _What the fuck_?, Letty thought, _He was considering buying Han's company for millions of dollars? How much was Dominic going to offer?_

"There's a reason you're number two, Rome. And I intend to find out why."

"We have no secrets here at RT Technologies. Please, do as much research as you like." He slid a file across the table to Han.

Han opened it, his face remaining still. "I will. I'll also consider your bid." He held up the file and stood from the table. "Letty Ortiz, it was a pleasure."

She gave a fake smile and he could only grin. When he left the office, she turned to Roman.

"I'm sorry if I ruined anything. He was just a smug bastard."

"Are you kidding? You said exactly what he needed to hear. I don't punish my employees for speaking their minds. You're an intern, right?"

She nodded.

"Then, make this lesson number one: don't beat around the bush when it comes to business. Be touch, be fair and speak the truth." He shrugged a shoulder. "Lesson number two: there are three sides to business; your facts, their facts and the truth."

Letty took the mental notes. Something was off. And she was going to figure out what.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Guess what?" That was how Gisele responded to her.

"What?"

"You, my friend, will be one-fourth of one of the greatest double dates in the history of the double dates." Gisele told her, excitedly.

"Double date?" Letty asked, putting the phone between her ear and shoulder. She undid Dominic's tie and tossed it on the floor before starting on the buttons of his shirt. He stood there, smirking, as she proved that she'd perfected the art of multitasking.

"Yes! You, me, Dominic and Han."

Her fingers faltered at the last button. Dominic noticed. He tried to hear what Gisele was saying, but couldn't.

"Oh fuck. I almost forgot about that."

"Well, I asked and Han said he'd love to. So, where should we go? LA Prime?"

"Ehh," Letty unbuckled Dom's belt and slid it through the loops, "LA Prime is nice but The Little Door is more romantic."

"That means I'll have to wear a dress."

"And heels." She unzipped his pants and pushed them down to his ankles, leaving him in his boxer-briefs. Taking hold of the phone with one hand again, Letty used the other to trail down his chest and abdomen. And further down until she grabbed his cock through the material of his underwear.

"Why don't we do Asian-fusion to be romantic and thoughtful?" Letty suggested. Dominic but his bottom lip when her hand reached inside, pulled out his manhood and proceeded to jerk him slowly. His eyes closed.

"I'm thinking Koi."

"Ooo, Koi sounds amazing. I hear good things. I'll have Dominic call and make reservations."

"Sounds good. Saturday night?"

"Perfect."

"Yay! I'm excited. We'll talk soon."

Letty's hand stopped and Dom's eyes opened. She pointed to the bathroom where she'd prepared a hot bath, completed with rose petals and candles. He went along as he was told.

"Yes, we will. Bye."

Letty tossed her phone on their bed and stripped naked before making her way to the bathroom. She pouted dramatically as she made her way over to Dominic.

"What's wrong, my love?" He asked and reached his arm out to her. She took his hand, eased into the hot water and settled against his chest.

"I met Han."

Dominic leaned to the side to catch her expression. "You did? When?"

"Today. At internship."

"Ah, I see." He kissed the side of her head. He was well aware of her dilemma. Chances are she'd met Han in a meeting with Roman. He'd told her not to reveal secrets from his company and he expected her to give that same consideration to Rome. "I don't expect any details. Please know that."

"No, I know. I just… don't think I made the _best_ impression on him."

"Why's that?"

"He said he liked me, but I think he took what I said as more of a command than a friendly suggestion." She took his large hand in her two smaller ones and played with his fingers.

Dominic laughed loudly. "Believe me, from what I hear, if you demanded something of him, he would not take that as a bad thing."

"Oh?" Realization dawned on her face "Ohhh!"

Laughter bubbled up from her chest and she turned to look at Dom. "No way! Really?"

He put his hand up to the sky. "I'm neither confirming nor denying anything. It's not my place."

"God, Gisele must be having a fucking _field day_ with him."

"Probably. She seems like she's make a good Domme. With a little practice."

Her fingers stilled. She could feel him smile against her head.

"I would give up all of my worldly possessions to know what just went through your mind." He murmured.

"I've been thinking."

"Uh oh." Dominic teased, he kissed her head again and rested his cheek there.

"Maybe… we could _try_ to go back into your room of doom."

He cleared his throat, not wanting to appear too eager at her revelation. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure. Just don't do anything that you wouldn't want done to you."

"Everything I've done with or to you, are the same things I've experienced myself. And loved every minute of it."

"I… wow."

"Wow, she says." He moved a batch of bubbles around. "I've been thinking too."

"Uh oh."

"I know your birthday is a month away."

"I don't do birthdays."

"Maybe this year you could."

It was as if he was suggesting that he'd planned something without actually giving away anything.

"Fine." She craned her neck upwards to kiss him. "But I don't do cake or ice cream."

"Roger that."


End file.
